I Should Love U
by fe89
Summary: Ketika janji setia harus dibayar dengan pengorbanan... sebuah pengkhianatan. Akankah mereka sanggup untuk tetap menjadi diri sendiri?/ Kyumin, Wonmin/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Really, I love You. Now and Forever**

**by Mea Hae & fe89  
**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**, **Cho Kyuhyun**, **Choi Siwon**, **Lee Donghae**

**Warning : GS, typo, rough dialouge, explicit (STRIGHT) sex activity (so be carefull for 'under-aged' reader)**

**Collaboration  
**

**Do not bash, please...**

**ENJOY!**

**::::: :::::**

_"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan mencintaiku selamanya"_

_"Selamanya, aku berjanji"_

_"Tidak ada seorangpun selain aku"_

_"Kau dan aku, tidak akan ada yang lain, selama-lamanya"_

_**Byurr...**_

_Debur ombak tepi pantai pulau Jeju menghantam kecil tubuh kedua insan yang kini tengah berpelukan mesra, seraya menyaksikan detik-detik turunnya sunset di ufuk barat._

_Lama keduanya larut dalam keheningan, hingga cahaya kuning keemasan itu tersibak dan menebar menjadi sebuah lengkungan indah yang dibiaskan oleh permukaan laut._

_Indah. Sangat indah. Dan tentunya romantis. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu kini terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman memabuknya setelah mengucap untaian cinta berkali-kali._

_"Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghaeyo"_

_"Nado, Yeonghwoni sarangantha"_

_Manusia hanya mampu mengucap apa yang ia mau, namun takdir Tuhan menentukan segalanya._

_iden_

**"**_**Plakk,,"**_

Siwon menampar keras pipi istrinya. Satu hal yang seumur hidup tidak pernah ia lakukan. Jangankan menampar wajah indah itu, sekedar melihatnya menangis pun ia tak mampu.

Namun, kali ini. Ya, kesalahan yang diperbuat Sungmin, istrinya, kali ini benar-benar tak termaafkan. Siwon sudah kehabisan cara untuk terus membuat dirinya dapat berpikir sehat, bahkan ia mengutuk diri sendiri yang terlalu mencintai istrinya itu.

"Yeobo, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku—" Sungmin tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Di satu sisi dia lebih baik diam mendapat perlakuan kejam dari Suami tercintanya.

Sungmin tidak harus melawan, tidak sama sekali. Ini memang kesalahannya, dirinya sungguh merasa menjadi wanita terburuk yang ada di dunia. Terlebih untuk Siwon, pria tampan berkharisma luar biasa yang dipenuhi cinta.

Ini adalah kali pertama Siwon menampar wajah mulusnya, walau memang sepanjang tiga tahun usia pernikahan mereka pertengkaran selalu ada, namun semua hanya disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang kecil, lebih pada prilaku Sungmin yang manja dan suka diperhatikan. Kadang Siwon akan membentak jika ia benar-benar kesal, tapi tak akan lebih dari dua detik ia akan segera merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang tergugu pilu dan selalu mampu menyanyat hatinya.

Tapi...

Hari ini adalah pengecualian. Hari ini seorang Choi Siwon bukanlah Suami Lee Sungmin yang seperti biasanya. Matanya merah menyala, begitupun dengan wajahnya yang membara seperti disulut api besar bernama emosi.

" Baik, baiklah" Sesaat Siwon terdiam" Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, lebih baik kau pergi saja dari rumah ini".

**Jdarrrr!**

Bagai di sambar halilintar di tengah terik siang bolong, sekujur tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika mendengar ucapan lugas suaminya.

Dia di usir, dirinya benar-benar di usir, oleh Choi Siwon yang telah memacarinya selama 6 tahun dan menikahinya selama ini. Lelaki yang berjanji selalu akan menjaganya itu telah mengusirnya.

"Kau—mengusirku?" Lirih Sungmin masih belum percaya.

"Kau tega mengusirku, istrimu sendiri?" Tanyanya lagi masih dengan isakan tangis dan nada suara yang tak berubah.

"KAU SUDAH MENGKHIANATIKU LEE SUNGMIN, APA LAGI MAUMU SEKARANG!" Tak dinyana Choi Siwon malah membentaknya dengan keras, lagi.  
Deru nafasnya yang tadi mulai reda kembali memburu, menandakan emosinya telah kembali bangkit.

"Kau tidak menginginkan penjelasan lebih dulu dariku?" Sungmin memohon, menatap wajah suaminya, berharap lelaki itu tidak serius dengan ucapannya.

Segaris air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Siwon, ia tak sepantasnya menangis. Namun harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki ia rasakan sudah diinjak-injak. Bagaimana tidak seluruh waktu dan jiwa raga dia persembahkan bagi makhluk Tuhan yang ia puja sempurna karna keelokan wajahnya itu, namun pada akhirnya kenyataan pahit harus ia telan.

Dengan mata kepalanya ia menyaksikan istrinya bergumul mesum dengan seorang namja di sebuah kamar hotel.

Ini mungkin salah Siwon yang terlalu mencintainya, dan benar-benar mungkin salah siwon yang tak pernah mengizinkan pujaannya itu mengenali pria lain selain dirinya sejak kecil.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" mata Siwon yang telah merah basah menatap nanar kearah Sungmin.

"Kau sudah tidur dengan laki-laki lain, kau bahkan mengandung anaknya, jadi buat apa kita bersama lagi?" lanjutnya walau tenang namum tajam menghujam.

Sungmin terjatuh lemas memeluk tubuh ringkihnya seraya bersandar pada dinding bercat putih ruang tamu mereka. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya remuk, Siwon hanya menampar pipinya, namun ia merasa tulang-tulangnya pun sakit hingga ke sendi.

Sudah tidak ada harapan. Siwon yang ada dihapannya bukanlah suaminya yang biasa. Secepatnya menghilang dari hadapan Siwon memang menjadi satu-satunya jalan terbaik bagi Sungmin, sebelum lelaki itu lebih kalap menyakiti tubuhnya, atau mungkin membunuh bayinya.

_iden_

**Sebelumnya...**

"_Selamat malam Lee Sungmin_ssi" sebuah suara sayup-sayup masuk menyusuri gendang telinga Lee Sungmin. Wanita itu perlahan bergerak mengusahakan kembali segenap kesadaran dari seluruh penjuru syarafnya._

_Ternyata dirinya tengah berada disebuah kamar mewah yang …..__

_Tunggu!_

_Kamar? Dan suara itu?_

_Seketika itu juga kesadaran Sungmin terkumpul drastis. Ia membuka mata dan bangkit dari tidurnya dengan tenaga penuh._

_Siapa yang tidak akan tersentak ketika menemukan tubuhnya berada atas kasur bersama seorang lelaki yang sama sekali bukan suaminya. Dan lagi, ahk—Sungmin menyadari sesuatu, tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya kecuali selimut putih tipis yang kini begitu erat ia genggam._

_Seluruh tubuh Sungmin bergetar ketakutan. Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Dan lelaki itu, ya, lelaki yang baru ditemuinya kemarin itu, kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyuman menakutkan. Senyum lelaki itu seharusnya indah karna diukir pada wajah tampan, tetapi itu sangat mengerikan bagi Sungmin, teramat sangat mengerikan._

_"A—apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?", pekik Sungmin tidak terima atas kekacauan yang telah menimpa dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia melempar pemuda yang tengah menyeringai padanya itu dengan berbagai macam benda yang ada disekelingnya, termasuk pisau buah yang tergeletak di atas meja tak jauh dari kasur tempat mereka berbaring._

_"Psssttt," Kyuhyun menggerakkan telunjukknya menutup bibir merah Sungmin—mungkin agar tidak memekik teralu keras, namun aslinya hanya untuk menggoda "Kita berdua baru saja melewatkan moment-moment paling indah di dunia", Kyuhyun memainkan alisnya, semakin menggoda Sungmin membuat perempuan itu mengeram marah dan….._

_" PLAAKKK"_

_Sebuah tamparan telak menyapa pipi manly kebanggan Kyuhyun, namun anehnya namja itu tidak marah sama sekali, ia justru semakin menyeringai memancing emosi wanita di hadapannya agar semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Greep. Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangan Sungmin dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain ia pergunakan untuk menarik tekuk yeoja itu agar wajahnya semakin mendekat. Sama sekali tidak susah bagi Kyuhyun mengendalikan rontaan Lee Sungmin, dengan mudahnya ia bisa melumat paksa bibir indah yeoja itu walau ditolak habis-habisan._

_Cukup lama Cho Kyuhyun menikmati sensasi bibir lembab yeoja cantik itu hingga bibirnya benar-benar bengkak dan sedikit mengelurakan darah._

_Ini pemaksaaan. Sungmin sama sekali belum memahami apa yang sebenarnya dinginkan oleh Kyuhyun. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertemu secara baik-baik di loby hotel, kemudian Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke Mini Pub yang berada di Hotel megah itu. Pertemuan itu terjadi atas prakarsa Lee Sungmin yang tidak terima suami tercintanya, Choi Siwon, di turunkan jabatan dengan semena-mena. Suaminya adalah seorang pioneer, bahkan mungkin perusahaan itu tidak akan maju tanpa sang Suami, namun seorang Mr. Cho yang baru mengambil alih kekuasaan tertinggi dalam perusahaan property itu dengan seenaknya membuat Siwon berada dalam kesulitan._

_Awal kedatangannya, Sungmin hanya ingin bicara baik-baik pada sang bos besar. Sudah puluhan kali dia diam-diam mencoba bertemu langsung dengan sang President direktur tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya, dan hasilnya mereka membuat janji bertemu disuatu tempat, Seoul Metropolitan Hotel. Tidak ada keganjilan, Cho Kyuhyun bak seorang malaikat di hadapan Lee Sungmin beberapa jam yang lalu. Tutur katanya halus, sikapnya ramah dan sopan._

_Sempat Lee Sungmin merasa bahwa pertemuannya dengan sang presdir akan membuahkan hasil, namun sayang, belum sampai ia dengan keputusan apapun dari Cho Kyuhyun ia merasakan kantuk yang tiada tara, ia benar-benar tak kuasa melanjutkan pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun, rasa kantuknya lebh mengusai, Lee Sungmin memutuskan untuk lebih baik pulang, tubuhnya terasa lelah, hampir saja ia limbung, sesaat Sungmin masih sedikit sadar ketika menolak ajakan Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkannya pulang dengan mobilnya._

_"Lee Sungmin_ssi, kau tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik Anda saya antarkan pulang dan kita bahas ini bersama suami anda." Tawar Kyuhyun dengan wajah malaikatnya._

_"Tidak perlu Kyuhyun_ssi, saya bisa pulang sendiri, lebih baik ini kita bahas lain waktu, dan saya mohon—" belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya tubuhnya sudah ambruk, untunglah Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya._

_Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diingat Sungmin, tidak satupun, kecuali terbangun tanpa pakaian dan mendapati seringaian seorang lelaki yang duduk pada sebuah kursi disamping ranjang yang ia tiduri._

_"Hiks—" Sungmin terisak. Apa yang harus ia katakana pada suami tercintanya nanti, apakah ia harus memberitahukan bahwa dirinya telah diperkosa oleh atasan sang suami?_

_Bagaimana mungkin ia memberitahukan akan hal itu? Sementara kegiatannya menghubungi dan menemui sang president direktur pun tanpa sepengetahuan sang suami._

_"Kau tidak perlu menangis, Ahgassi", Kyuhyun membelai wajah pias Lee Sungmin dan menyeka airmata yang mengalir di sekitar pipinya, namun dengan kasar wanita itu menepis tanganya._

_Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan senyum kepuasannya. Ia sangat bahagia bisa merasakan dengan mudah keindahan tubuh istri Choi Siwon yang telah menyedot perhatiannya sejak pertama kali ia melihat wanita itu menjemput Siwon diparkiran Kantor._

_Yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu sangat mempesona, ia memiliki aura kecantikan alami yang dipadu dengan mata indah serta wajah innocent yang membuat siapapun ingin memiliki dan melindunginnya._

_Melindungi?_

_Tunggu!_

_Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan ingin melindungi wanita itu , tapi malah dengan seenaknya menodai? Cho Kyuhyun telah melakukan hal terlarang pada istri bawahannya._

_Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, tidak, dia tidak salah. Keinginan terbesarnya memiliki Lee Sungmin membuatnya harus melakukan berbagai macam cara agar bisa mendapatkan wanita itu. Termasuk menidurinya. Dan kini Kyuhyun berhasil, itu artinya dia menang._

_Ahk, tunggu! Belum, Cho Kyuhyun belum menang sepenuhnya, masih ada berbagai macam cara mendapatkan jiwa dan raga Lee Sungmin secara utuh._

_Inilah Cho Kyuhyun, pemegang kekusaan penuh pada kerajaan Cho Coopertion, pewaris seluruh harta melimpah ruah yang terbiasa tidur dengan berbagai macam wanita, dia bisa dengan mudah menguasai apapun yang dia mau, termasuk istri orang lain._

_Oh, tidak, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan memaksa seorang Lee Sungmin bercerai dari sang Suami secepatnya. Yang seperti itu tidak akan menyenangkan, Cho Kyuhyun suka tantangan, dan dia mau membuat suatu permainan._

"_Lihat ini!", Cho Kyuhyun melompat kesamping tubuh Lee Sungmin, satu tangannya meraih remote televisi, sementara yang satu dipergunakan untuk merangkul dan mencengkram pundak Yeoja itu_

"_Jika aku memencet tombol hijau ini, maka layar itu akan menyala dan menampakkan film terbaik dengan pasangan terbaik yang diperankan oleh kita berdua", Cho Kyuhyun kembali memperlihatkan senyum menakutkannya sembari mengecup pundak terekpose yeoja itu. Ia menunggu reaksinya._

"_Apa, kau mau melihatnya?" bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin, namja itu sedikit meniupkan udara disana._

_Lontaran kata dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun semakin membuat seluruh tubuh Lee Sungmin bergetar hebat. 'Menjijikkan', itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun adalah makhluk paling menjijikkan._

_Lee Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Cho Kyuhyun, rasanya ia ingin menampar sosok itu lagi sekuat-kuatnya "Apa maumu, Cho Kyuhyun?!", tanyanya dengan kilatan tajam yang menyayat._

_Kyuhyun menanggapi kilatan marah dari Lee Sungmin dengan santai, didekatkannya lagi wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, membuat Yeoja itu semakin memalingkan wajahnya" Kau tanya apa mauku? Tanyanya seraya merapikan serpihan rambut disekitar telingan Sungmin kebelakngan telinga. Perlahan bibirnya berbisik di telingan itu " Aku ingin kau menjadi teman tidurku selagi aku menginginkanmu"_

"_**Brukkkk'**_

_Spontan dengan sekuat tenaganya Lee Sungmin mendorong tubuh sang pemuda Cho disampingnya hingga namja itu terjungkal kesisi ranjang._

_Setengah mati Sungmin menahan emosinya untuk tidak menikam lelaki itu ribuan kali, padahal ia sudah tak kuat ingin segera mencabik – cabik manusia sang manusia laknat_

"_Aku bukan binatang Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya denganku!", ujarnya dengan nafas memburu penuh amarah._

_Sialnya, Cho Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan bahu seraya mengangakat tangan, tetap dengan gaya santai._

"_Terserah, aku hanya ingin melihat pengorbanan seorang istri yang berjuang demi jabatan dan nama baik sang suami", ucapnya, terdengar santai namun menikam._

" _Aku bukan maniak harta" ujar Sungmin, ia merasa sangat dilecehkan._

_Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, sekarang ia tengah duduk di sofa sembari mengupas buah dengan pisau yang menjadi incaran Sungmin. "Kalau kau bukan maniak harta, buat apa kau datang menemuiku, meminta agar jabatan suamimu dikembalikan, heuh?_

" _Aku menginginkan keadilah bagi suamiku. Apa kau tidak merasa sudah berbuat semena-mena padanya?!" pekik Sungmin terpancing emosi._

_Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan cara paling menyebalkan bagi manusia yang pernah dilihat Sungmin. Perlahan namja Cho itu kembali mendekati tubuh Sungmin guna membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya lagi, namun kali ini tidak dengan gaya seduktif._

" _Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru membuat keputusan, Nyonya Choi Siwon yang manis, pikirkan lagi matang-matang. Aku bisa memberimu kenikmatan yang jauh lebih banyak dari yang telah suamimu berikan. Bukan hanya kemewahan, tapi juga disini." Kyuhyun menepuk kasur yang masih setia menyangga tubuh polos Sungmin._

" _Dan kau tahu? Kalau kau menolak permintaanku, suamimu tidak hanya akan kehilangan jabatannya, tapi kau juga tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi", Cho Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin sebelum Yeoja itu berusaha meraup wajahnya dan mencakar-cakar habis seluruh ketampanan yang ia miliki._

" _Biadab kau Cho Kyuhyun!" umpat Sungmin, walau percuma, karena dilema itu sudah terlanjur hadir dalam kehidupannya._

_Seharusnya dia tidak usah menemui President direktur tak bermoral itu. Seharusnya dia tidak tertipu oleh sikap malaikatnya. Seharusnya._

'_Aghtt!'_

_Bagaimana mungkin seorang istri bisa membagi tubuhnya untuk orang lain yang sama sekali tidak dia cintai? Apakah sebuah paksaan bisa diartikan pengkhianatan? Belum lagi dia harus bermain cantik agar suaminya Choi Siwon tidak mencurigai apapun yang ia lakukan dibelakang lelaki turunan surga itu._

_Aiden_

Ting-tong….ting-tong…

" Ne. Chakamanyo!" Seorang Yeoja manis bergegas menghentikan pekerjannya yang tengah sibuk merangkai bunga untuk segera kedepan membuka pintu. Siapa yang berkunjung ke kios bunganya, padahal sudah tutup 30 menit yang lalu.

Tak lama mata teduhnya menangkap sesosok dengan tampilan kuyu, kusam dan sedikit berantakan.

" Hae—hiks." isak sang yeoja berhambur kepelukan Donghae.

" Sungmin_ah, kau kenapa?" tanyanya, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya itu.

" Siwon—hiks—Siwon."

Lee Sungmin tidak mengucap apapun selain nama Siwon. Hal ini membuat Donghae paham, sepupunya butuh ditenangkan lebih dahulu. Kemudian wanita itu pun segera membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berada di dalam kios.

.

.

.

.

**Mau dilanjutkan?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Saya datang lagi ^_^**

**Walaupun penggila yaoi, tapi kali ini saya ingin mencoba memuaskan(halah) para penggemar fiksi genderswitch. Haha...**

**Kali ini kolaborasi lagi sama Mea (tahu dong siapa dia ehehe ^_~). Jadi jgn bingung kalau ada yang memang merasa pernah membaca ini.  
**

**Gak perlu gusar dengan siapapun yang kami ubah gender di sini ya. kami akan berusaha yang terbaik kok untuk membuat ff ini mengalir seperti apa adanya. so..NO OFFENSE! Tanpa bermaksud menyakiti atau menistakan siapapun di sini, kami murni hanya ingin membuat sebuah fiksi. **

**DEAL? #salaman hahaha! **

**Terimakasih ^_^**

**Saya tunggu kabar(?) dari tmen2 di kotak review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Really, I love You. Now and Forever**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**, **Cho Kyuhyun**, **Choi Siwon**, **Lee Donghae**

**Warning : GS, typo, rough dialouge, explicit (STRIGHT) sex activity (so be carefull for 'under-aged' reader)**

**Collaboration Project**

**Do not bash, please...**

**ENJOY!**

**::::: :::::**

Donghae begitu cemas dengan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi. Sepupunya tiba-tiba datang, memeluknya, menangis, lalu... pingsan?

'_Ya Tuhan, ada apa lagi ini?'_ lirihnya dalam hati. Donghae tidak pernah sekalipun melihat saudaranya ini menangis. Oh, mungkin saat perikahannya, itu pengecualian. Tapi ini? Entah apa yang suaminya lakukan. Wanita itu menyebut 'Siwon' tadi.

Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas saat—juga—memikirkan nama itu.

Sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu Hae men-_dial_ nomor pria bernama Choi Siwon, namun tidak juga ada jawaban. Dan sepertinya masalah ini sudah terlanjur serius. Entah apa, semenjak sepupu tersayangnya itu memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Siwon, Hae memutuskan untuk tidak ingin terlibat dengan urusan rumah tangga mereka. Tapi, hanya satu hal yang mengganggu, ia tak pernah suka melihat Sungmin menangis karena pria itu. Rasanya seperti—pengorbanannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini hanya sia-sia.

Hae menggeleng. Membuang jauh praduga-praduga tak beralasan di kepalanya. Hanya memikirkan hal yang sudah lalu saja sudah membuatnya pening luar biasa. Dan ketimbang mengisi pikirannya dengan hal-hal tak berguna, lebih baik ia segera membuat Sungmin bangun dan menceritakan segalanya. _Toh _usahanya menghubungi Siwon tak jua menunjukkan hasil.

Sungmin sudah bangun, namun tubuhnya masih saja tergeletak lemah di atas pembaringan milik sudara sepupunya. Warna hijau yang manis, sedikit meneteskan embun ke dalam hatinya yang bergejolak. _'Hae benar-benar hidup dengan begitu banyak ketenangan dan kesejukan.'_ pikirnya, tanpa suara.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jemari lentik seseorang menyapu lembut kepalanya. Sungmin tahu milik siapa. Ia memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sensasi keteduhan yang seperti terpancar dari tangan itu. Sepupu tersayangnya.

"Hm." Sungmin mengangguk sedikit. "Hae, maafkan aku." Ia tahu saudaranya itu begitu cemas saat melihatnya datang dengan kekalutan beberapa saat yang lalu. Tahu bahwa Hae tak mungkin mengabaikan air mata yang ia keluarkan, Sungmin justru cemas bahwa semua kesedihannya juga mempengaruhi wanita itu. Hae wanita yang penuh kelembutan, orang itu tak akan tahan saat melihat siapapun menangis. _'Mungkin aku membuatnya menitihkan air mata juga tadi.'_ ucapnya lirih dalam hati.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Aku tidak ikut menangis, kok." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin, Hae menggoda sepupunya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sungguh?" Sungmin ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Wajah _innocent_ tersebut begitu menenangkan. "Apa tadi aku kurang hebat menangisnya?"

Keduanya tertawa renyah mendengar lelucon aneh Sungmin.

"Kau sudah mau bercerita?" Hae bertanya setelah dirasa waktunya memang sudah tepat.

Senyum di bibirnya langsung lenyap, "Hae~ apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku sudah mengkhianatinya. Dosaku benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Aku benar-benar pantas mati di sini." Sungmin tiba-tiba berujar panik, ia bicara dengan tatapan kosong, membuat Hae harus memeluk tubuh itu untuk sekali lagi menenangkan.

"Sungmin-ah, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kalian? Jangan buat aku bingung seperti ini." Hae menjauhkan tubuh Sungmin dari pelukannya, kemudian menangkup wajah yang sudah begitu basah dan mengkilat akibat air mata yang sudah mengering ataupun yang baru saja mengalir. "Katakan apa yang terjadi. Sungmin-ah..."

Tidak ada kalimat apapun yang keluar selain isak tangis. Hal itu membuat Hae semakin mengumpulkan hal-hal buruk dari yang terburuk atas segala kemungkinan. Namun karena tak ada satupun petunjuk, semua perkiraan hanya semakin acak, memenuhi kepalanya dan hampir tak ada sedikitpun ruang baginya untuk menghindar.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih terbuai dengan lautan air mata, meratapi nasib, dan tak mampu memikirkan apapun kecuali keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidup. Benar. Mati. Sungmin hanya ingin malaikat pencabut nyawanya datang lebih cepat dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan. Tapi... setelah itu apa? Apakah Sungmin mampu mempertanggungjawabkan semua ini pada kehidupan abadi kelak? Sekarang semua jalan tertutup, ia tahu dirinya tak akan pernah diterima lagi. Sepertinya bukan 'kematian' yang akan menyelesaikan semua masalah. 'Ketiadaan' lebih baik. Tak pernah dilahirkan, tak pernah mencintai, tak pernah terjebak, dan tak pernah mengkhianati.

"Aku... sangat takut... Siwon akan membunuh anak ini."

Hae membelalak. "Anak? Anak siapa? Lee Sungmin, katakan dengan benar! Apa maksudmu dengan anak?!" Suaranya meninggi.

Kembali hanya mendengar tangis.

"K-kau hamil? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Siwon ingin membunuhnya? Lee Sungmin! Jangan membuatku gila!" Hae mengguncang tubuh wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah mengkhianatinya... aku mengkhianati Siwon. Dia akan membunuhnya! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kembali tangis itu pecah. Menyisakan seseorang yang akhirnya mengerucutkan semua dugaan-dugaan yang sempat ia bangun. Tanpa kata, hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang memeluk dirinya sendiri, frustasi, seperti orang tak waras.

_I Should Love U_

_Brakkk!_

"Hae?"

Sambutan itu masih belum bisa dikatakan hangat, namun tidak juga masuk dalam kategori kasar. Terkejut? Bingung? Mungkin juga diantaranya.

"Jelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya!" Wanita yang datang dengan tidak sopan menerobos masuk ruangan kerja langsung menghardik sosok tinggi dan tampan di dalam sana.

"Choi Siwon! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sungmin!" ujarnya masih dengan nada tinggi. Entah bisa menembus dinding-dinding luar atau tidak. Hae sudah tak peduli jika suaranya didengar oleh para karyawan yang tidak sengaja lewat di balik pintu.

Siwon kembali membuat dirinya rileks, walau tak bisa menyangkal bahwa kunjungan wanita di depannya ini membuat dirinya terkejut. Untuk yang pertama kali, semenjak hari itu. "Sungmin menyuruhmu ke sini?" sahut Siwon. Suaranya tenang, namun masih kentara tengah menyembunyikan banyak sekali beban—menahan semua—sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku mau repot-repot ke sini dan bertanya 'ada apa' kalau Sungmin mau membuka mulutnya? Jangankan menyuruhku menemuimu, membuatnya bicara dengan benar saja aku tidak bisa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sungmin terus meracau soal kau akan membunuh anaknya. Anak siapa? Jika Sungmin hamil, bukankah itu anakmu?" Hae memberondong pertanyaan. Ia tak tahan lagi dan harus mendapatkan semua penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi begitu peduli?" Siwon berubah sinis. "Bukankah dirimu sudah tak peduli lagi padaku?"

"Aku melakukannya untuk Sungmin." Hae membalas sengit.

Siwon tersenyum—menyeringai— "Kau ingin membantunya? Setelah mendengar apa yang dia lakukan padaku, apa kau masih akan tetap membantunya? Kau akan terkejut saat tahu siapa iblisnya, Hae." Tak menatap apapun, namun sorotan matanya tajam, penuh kebencian.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku akan membunuh jabang bayi yang merupakan anak kandungku? Cih! Bahkan singa yang begitu buas tak akan pernah melakukannya. Jadi berpikirlah, kau wanita yang cukup pintar kurasa."

Hae terdiam, tangannya mengepal, ia tak ingin semua dugaan terburuk itu menjadi kenyataan. Apa benar... Sungmin mengkhianatinya?

Siwon melempar sebuah amplop besar. Isinya begitu mengejutkan. Sebuah foto... dua orang yang tengah bercumbu, tidak jelas siapa laki-lakinya, namun ia sangat mengenal siapa wanita di dalam gambar. Napasnya tercekat. Sebuah kaset CD yang sama sekali tak ingin Hae ketahui apa isinya karena terlalu takut dan sebuah surat pemeriksaan medis juga ada di sana.

Sungmin memang hamil. Tapi... "Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, Siwon-ah. Anak di dalam kandungan Sungmin belum tentu anak—"

"AKU SUDAH TAK PEDULI ANAK SIAPA ITU!" Siwon menghardik dengan suara yang menggelegar, memenuhi ruang kerja yang tidak begitu besar dengan teriakan. Dadanya naik turun cepat, menandakan gejolak di dalam sana yang begitu besar. Murka yang sudah menyentuh tempat tertinggi, menginjak semua kesabaran hingga tak berbentuk.

Hae merasakannya. Pria itu sangat marah.

"Sungmin sudah mengkhianatiku. Setelah begitu banyak hal yang aku lepaskan. Mencintainya tanpa syarat hingga akhirnya membuat seseorang kehilangan—"

"Hentikan, Choi Siwon. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak lagi membahasnya." Hae menyela perkataan Siwon dengan suara datar namun sarat akan ancaman. "Kau ingin membuatku lebih membenci diri sendiri, hah?"

Kemudian wanita itu pergi. Meninggalkan seseorang di dalam sana dengan satu lagi kecamuk di dada.

_I Shoul Love U_

'_Aku tidak bisa diam saja.'_

"Lee Sungmin _ssi_! Oh, aku sangat senang kau datang meng—"

_PLAKK!_

Tanpa satupun kalimat sapa, ia menghampiri sang direktur muda yang menyambut hangat kedatangannya denga sebuah—tamparan.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Sungmin mendesis tajam. Memposisikan wajahnya yang memang tidak lebih tinggi dari sang lawan bicara lebih dekat, menantang dengan sorotan mata penuh amarah. "Puas sudah menghancurkanku? Puas sudah membuat semua orang membenciku? PUAS KARENA SUDAH MENANAM BENIH MENJIJIKAN INI DI PERUTKU?!" Tangannya yang bebas memukul-mukul perutnya sendiri. Cukup keras, karena Kyuhyun kini mampu mendengar bunyi _bugh! bugh!_ rendah.

"Lee Sungmin... hentikan."

Wanita itu masih belum puas, pukulannya semakin keras.

"LEE SUNGMIN KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" Tak ada jalan lain selain menyamakan intonasinya menjadi seperti yang dikeluarkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Sungmin untuk menghentikannya menyakiti diri sendiri.

"LEPASKAN!" Sungmin menampik kasar hingga genggaman itu terlepas. Kemudian mundur untuk menjauh. "Kau benar-benar pria rendahan! Kau sampah! SAMPAH!"

_Grep!_

Kyuhyun tersulut. Ia maju dan meraih wajah Sungmin. Mencengkeram perpotongan antara dagu dan lehernya dengan keras, membuat wanita itu terdorong ke belakang dan akhirnya menubruk sebuah rak buku besar. "Kau pikir aku akan mentolelir sikap tidak sopanmu ini, Lee Sungmin _ssi_?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam. "Aku sudah pernah memperingatimu, kan? Jika sedikit saja ada gerakan yang mencurigakan, kau dan suami tercintamu itu akan habis!"

"Binatang—aaakh!"

Kyuhyun membenturkan kepala Sungmin. Wanita itu berteriak tertahan. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Mencoba menusukku dari belakang? Kau tahu, walaupun ayahmu bersedia membantu untuk menggulirkan posisiku, tidak dengan para direksi. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku tidak menyentuh posisi ayahmu ataupun Siwon sedikitpun. Sejauh ini aku sudah menepati janji, kan? Bagaimana dengan 'hadiah' yang kukirimkan, sayang? Kau suka? Ah, bukan... apa suamimu menyukainya? Aku harap tidak. Karena itu akan membuatku melakukan hal yang lebih membuatnya menderita."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lembut. Mengarahkan pandangannya kepada bagian tubuh yang tadi sudah dipukul oleh pemiliknya. "Kau harus kuat, sayang. Ibumu mungkin akan memukul lagi saat Ayah tidak ada." katanya dengan nada penuh kasih, yang justru terdengar mengerikan di telinga Sungmin.

"Aku akan membunuh anak ini." ujar Sungmin, namun sarat luka.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Benarkan? Apa kau bisa melakukannya? Hmm... apa kau tau? Satu-satunya alasan mengapa sampai saat ini aku tidak mengikat tangan dan kakimu adalah... kau tidak akan bernyali untuk membunuh serangga sekalipun. Apalagi objekmu saat ini adalah seorang bayi tak bersalah, anakmu—anak kita."

Sungmin melemas. Ia jatuh terduduk saat Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeraman di wajahnya. Menangis. Apa lagi yang bisa wanita itu lakukan? Ia begitu membenci ayah dari jabang bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, Lee Sungmin. Setidaknya kau masih akan memiliki keturunan. Jangan jadi orang munafik. Aku tahu kecelakaan yang pernah suamimu alami membuatnya tidak akan memberikanmu seorang anak. Pikirkanlah Sungmin... terus bersamanya tidak akan menjadikanmu seorang wanita sejati—seorang ibu." Kini Kyuhyun sudah kembali duduk di kursi besarnya. Menyilangkan kaki dengan angkuh, dan menikmati pemandangan indah—tapi menyedihkan—di depan sana.

Sungmin gemetar, menahan isakan tidak membuat bulir-bulir air matanya berhenti mengalir. Kembali pikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya muncul. Namun pada detik yang sama, insting seorang ibu juga memenuhi setiap aliran darahnya. Sesuatu di dada seakan terisi dengan kehangatan, sangat bertolak belakang dengan akal sehatnya. Wanita itu semakin tersiksa. Kini matipun ia juga tak pantas.

"Aku tidak akan main-main lagi kali ini. Berhentilah manjadi wanita yang lemah. Kau ingin melakukan sebuah pengorbanan, kan? Perusahaan ayahmu, posisi Siwon, anakmu. Kau bisa mempertahankannya. Suatu saat kau akan tahu bahwa pria di hadapanmu ini memiliki semua yang kau butuhkan. Bisa mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun." Tatapan Kyuhyun seperti hampir tak waras. Ia mengunci potret wanita cantik itu dengan satu cengkeraman kuat di otak dan hatinya. Semenjak hari dimana sosok tersebut datang sendiri ke hadapannya dengan sukarela. Saat itu, sebuah tanda 'kau-akan-jadi-milikku' sudah ia torehkan.

Sungmin mungkin bisa bersama dengan suaminya lebih lama jika saja wanita itu tidak mencoba mengambil 'jalan keluar' konyol untuk melarikan diri. Menyingkirkan dirinya? Mereka semua pasti bercanda. Menyentuhnya sedikit saja sudah bisa membuat seseorang hidup menderita. Kalian bisa membayangkan betapa berkuasanya pria ini. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidak buruk juga memindahkan suamimu ke kantor cabang. Lee Sungmin, bagaimana jadinya kalau dia melihat istrinya tiba-tiba mengunjungi pria lain di sini? Ck... tapi... aku agak menyesal sih, hal itu mungkin akan mempercepat perceraian kalian."

"Ah!" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak bukan begitu. Aku ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan suamimu. Bagaimana?"

"Jangan ganggu dia... kumohon~" Sungmin bersuara lirih, "Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan padaku. Lakukan semuanya. Jangan ganggu mereka."

Kyuhyun mengerjap mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir indah Sungmin. Keputus-asaan. Namun menjadi sebuah kemenangan baginya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Mudah sekali. Hmm... tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya kalau kau ingin tahu. Untuk saat ini, aku akan mengawasimu. Beberapa hari lagi akan ada seorang pengacara yang mengurus semuanya. Kali ini lakukan dengan benar, Sungmin. Aku tidak mau ada hal-hal yang membuatku harus menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi. Pikirkan orang-orang disekitarmu, mereka mungkin juga akan ikut terluka kalau kau tetap saja ceroboh."

Pria itu berdiri, menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terduduk lemah. Kini ekspresi di wajahnya berubah lagi. Ia membantu wanita itu berdiri, memapah dengan kelembutan seakan Kyuhyun takut jika 'sesuatu' dalam pelukannya saat ini bisa hancur.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di puncak kepala Sungmin. "Kau harus tahu, kalau aku juga mencintaimu Lee Sungmin."

"Cinta? Kau tidak pantas mengucapkan kata itu, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin menyahut. Sinis. Namun tidak melakukan apapun saat lengan panjang di sana merengkuh tubuhnya. Jiwa dan raganya sudah positif tak menyatu. Untuk saat ini, mungkin Kyuhyun harus puas dengan memiliki tubuh Sungmin. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar, sayang." bisik Kyuhyun.

_I Should Love U_

Sungmin sudah membuat wanita yang tengah bersamanya saat ini di sebuah restoran menatap tak percaya. Hae mengeluakan raut seolah berkata 'Apa kau sudah gila?' kepada sepupunya.

"Tolong percayalah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengambil keputusan ini dengan pertimbangan yang tidak matang."

"Diam kau, Lee Sungmin! Kau pikir aku bodoh, hah?! Aku tahu bagaimana kau sangat mencintai Siwon. Berselingkuh? Kau tidak berusaha meluruskan kesalahan ini dan justru sibuk mengurus surat perceraian? Ini bukan dirimu, Sungmin. Katakan padaku!" Kedua lengannya mencengkeram bahu Sungmin. "Apa seseorang sudah mengancammu? Apa kau sudah dijebak? Sungmin-ah, kumohon... jujurlah padaku. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Percayalah! Kau wanita yang kuat, Lee Sungmin."

Namun Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak Hae, jangan membuat semua ini semakin sulit. Aku harus mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Melepaskan Siwon adalah jalan terbaik. Kau tahu kalau anak ini tidak akan pernah mendapat pengakuannya. Aku hanya akan terus menyakiti Siwon jika terus berada di dekatnya." Sungmin mengiba. Ia tahu sepupunya tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Di balik kelembutan mata seorang Lee Donghae, wanita itu begitu menyimpan pertahanan sangat besar. Di balik air mata yang dengan mudahnya mengalir setiap kali, ternyata ada begitu banyak rahasia yang membuat dirinya kuat hingga hari ini.

Namun Sungmin juga harus sadar. Hae akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri jika terlalu dalam melibatkan diri. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun terluka. Untuk kali ini, Sungmin akan menimbun kekuatan sendiri, walaupun mungkin dirasa semua itu tak akan pernah cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Hae~"

Hae beralih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Siapa laki-laki yang ingin menghancurkan pernikahanmu? Siapa dia?"

"Kubilang berhenti! Orang itu sudah menghancurkan segalanya. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki. Mengertilah, Hae. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu! Mengandung seorang anak dari orang yang sudah menginjak harga dirimu, menghancurkan kehidupanmu. JANGAN BERPIKIR KAU BISA MENYELESAIKAN SEMUA INI DENGAN MUDAH! KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI!" Intonasi itu tak ayal membuat seluruh pengunjung di restoran menoleh ke arah mereka. Sebagian menatap penasaran, merasa terganggu, dan sisanya entah apa yang ada di kepala mereka.

Tapi semua itu tidak ada artinya. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah, untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin bicara keras pada Hae. Wanita itu terkejut, dan akhirnya tak dapat menyembunyikan genangan dari pelupuknya yang mengembun. "Sungmin-ah..."

'_Maafkan aku, Hae.'_

"Aku tak akan mau membantumu memberikan surat-surat ini pada Siwon. Jadi lakukan saja sendiri." ujar Hae begitu sinis. Kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

"Maafkan aku, Hae. Maafkan aku..."

_I Should Love U_

Siwon memijit pelipisnya dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Membuat rasa sakit di sana semakin besar. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap saja menekan-nekan tanpa ampun. Tatapan elang yang biasanya selalu membuat dirinya terlihat sebagai sosok yang percaya diri, kini menghilang tergantikan dengan keputus asaan. Masih didera dengan badai kemarahan selama beberapa hari ini, membuat dirinya sama sekali tidak mampu berpikir jernih, bahkan jika hanya sekedar menandatangani beberpa dokumen.

Sebuah kiriman—lagi-lagi—sampai ke tangannya. Kali ini dengan identitas pengirim. Pengadilan negeri. Sebuah... surat gugatan perceraian.

Percayalah. Siwon memang sudah ingin melakukannya. Ia menganggap perbuatan Sungmin kali ini sudah betul-betul menginjak harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki sampai pada tingkat paling dasar. Sampai mengandung? Itu lebih membuatnya lebih merasa 'kerdil'. Siwon tahu benar bahwa hal itulah yang menyulut semua tindakannya pada Sungmin tempo hari. Mengusirnya dari rumah.

Tapi ini tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Surat cerai? Bahkan seseorang yang sudah jelas 'salah' membuat semua ini semakin cepat. _'Apakah Sungmin sudah benar-benar ingin berpisah?' _Begitulah kata hatinya merintih. Namun ego kembali menguasai. Seseorang seperti membisikkan bahwa dalam hal ini, Sungmin sudah—sangat nyata—mengkhianatinya. _'Wanita itu sangat jahat.'_ Iblis dalam dirinya menguasai.

Menatap garang setiap tulisan-tulisan yang tertulis dengan tinta hitam di atas surat gugatan itu. "Melakukan tindakan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga? Cih! Kau ingin membuat lelucon, Lee Sungmin?" Selanjutnya ia melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Jemarinya merobek kertas-kertas tersebut hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang tidak berguna.

"Lakukan dengan benar." Siwon memandang foto Sungmin dan dirinya yang masih dalam balutan gaun pengantin. Tersenyum, bak pasangan yang paling berbahagia di dunia ini.

"Aku yang akan menggugatmu, Lee Sungmin _ssi._"

_I Should Love U_

'_Aku tahu Siwon akan melakukan ini.'_

"Ini semakin menarik saja." Kyuhyun menimang-nimang kertas-kertas dokumen yang ia terima atas nama Lee Sungmin. Sementara wanita yang menyandang nama indah itu hanya terduduk seperti tanpa nyawa di ujung sofa panjang.

Mereka kini berada di sebuah flat yang disewa Sungmin—Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya—semenjak dirinya sudah divonis harus pisah ranjang dengan sang suami. Bisa kalian bayangkan, Kyuhyun sudah seperti 'suami baru' bagi wanita itu. Bebas keluar masuk tempat tinggal Sungmin, dan... Ugh! Kalian cukup dewasa untuk membayangkan kemungkinan lain.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, sayang? Suamimu itu begitu keras kepala. Sama seperti dirimu. Inilah kenapa aku begitu menikmati bermain dengan kalian." Kyuhyun bicara begitu frontal. Membuat kebencian Sungmin terhadapnya benar-benar terus bertambah.

"Bermain? Apa kau menikmatinya?" Tak disangka Sungmin akan menyahut. Nadanya begitu dingin. Hal tersebut membuat pemuda dengan rambut coklat di sana tersenyum. Setidaknya melawan lebih baik daripada tidak dianggap.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. "Kau sinis sekali. Apa semalam aku kurang memuaskanmu, hmm?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh punggung tangan mulus itu. "Ck... tentu saja, aku sudah katakan jangan 'diam'. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kenikmatan apapun." Ia menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap tajam, "Kau menjijikan, Cho Kyuhyun." ucapnya pelan.

Seperti orang gila, Kyuhyun justru tertawa sangat keras. "Kau lucu, Sungmin. Aku semakin mencintaimu. Haaahh~ aku tak sabar untuk segera memilikimu, Lee Sungmin. Kapan persidangannya? Huh, tidak bisa dimajukan ya? Tapi, kurasa dengan hanya menandatanganinya kalian sudah resmi bercerai. Jadi kau tak perlu menghadiri persidangan. Pengacaramu akan—"

"Aku akan datang!" Potong Sungmin cepat. "Kau dengar? Aku akan bertemu dengan Siwon di sana."

Kyuhyun terdiam, memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian...

"Lakukanlah. Kenapa tidak? Aku sangat menantikannya." Kyuhyun akhirnya merespon, tatapan tak lepas dari wanita itu. "Kau tahu kenapa?" Ia mencondongkan wajahnya, dan berbisik, "Karena aku... juga akan ada di sana." Setelahnya ia tertawa lagi.

_I Should Love U_

Siwon duduk dalam diam di ruang tunggu tempat di mana pengadilan tentang keputusan perceraian antara dirinya dan Sungmin akan digelar. Diapit oleh dua orang, pria paruh baya yang merupakan pengacaranya, dan seorang wanita cantik, Hae.

Bertanya kenapa wanita itu tidak datang bersama Sungmin?

Sebenarnya Hae juga tidak datang bersama Siwon. Ia hanya tiba beberapa saat sebelum pria itu datang. Kebisuan benar-benar membuat suasan kali itu semakin mencengkam. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanya lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang dibolak balik oleh tangan sang pengacara. Selebihnya, sunyi.

Seseorang keluar dari sebuah ruangan, "Tuan Choi Siwon?" Ketiganya langsung berdiri begitu salah satu nama disebut. "Silahkan masuk, istri Anda sudah tiba. Kita bisa langsung memulai persidangan."

Jangan membayangkan persidangan kali ini sama dengan persidangan dimana seorang pembunuh, pemerkosa, atau pelaku kriminal lain diadili. Ruangan itu tidak begitu besar, hanya ada seorang hakim, dua orang juri, dua orang pengacara dari kedua belah pihak, dan pasangan yang akan bercerai.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Siwon dengan tatapan datar namun sarat akan 'kesiapan' yang janggal, dan Sungmin... 'harapan' tak pernah redup dari sorotan matanya. Wanita itu memandang suaminya dengan sedih, memohon, sekaligus takut. Namun apa gunanya sekarang berharap? _Toh_ ia sudah tak memiliki jalan keluar. Semuanya buntu. Hidupnya kini hanya tergantung dari belas kasihan dari siapapun yang sekarang memandang benci terhadapnya. Termasuk Hae, sepupunya.

Benarkah Hae kini membencinya? Satu lagi luka yang harus Sungmin tahan jika memang begitu keadaannya.

"Baiklah, sidang kali ini saya buka. Saudara Choi Siwon dan Saudari Lee Sungmin. Di sini Kami masih akan mencoba memperbaiki semua sebelum terlambat. Tidak ada yang menginginkan perpisahan dalam sebuah rumah tangga. Jadi agenda pertama, akan kita dengarkan profil dari keduanya, dan dilanjutkan dengan tuntutan yang sudah masuk dalam laporan."

Baik Sungmin ataupun Siwon tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kalimat demi kalimat yang dibacakan. Mereka cukup sibuk menenangkan diri masing-masing. Walaupun salah satu dari mereka justru memasang sikap begitu teguh, sementara yang lainnya terlihat hanya bisa meremas-remas tangan gelisah, gemetar, dan hampir menangis.

"Saudara Choi Siwon, apakah benar, pada hari kamis tanggal dua puluh dua November pukul sembilan belas tiga puluh waktu setempat, Anda sudah memukul istri Anda, Lee Sungmin, di bagian wajah dan mengusirnya keluar dari rumah?" Kini mereka sudah sampai pada sesi tanya jawab.

"_Ne, _itu benar." jawab Siwon. Dingin.

"Alasan Anda?" Hakim bertanya lagi.

"Dia... berselingkuh."

"Apakah ada bukti tentang perilaku tersebut?"

Seseorang yang tadi datang bersama Siwon langsung maju dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar. Kita sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah 'bukti'.

Semua yang berwenang memeriksa. Tak dapat ditutupi mereka agak terkejut dengan isi dari amplop tersebut pada awalnya. Namun tak berlangsung lama, karena persidangan harus dilanjutkan. "Baiklah, kami menerima bukti yang Anda bawa. Tapi, Kami ingin menegaskan lagi. Apa Anda yakin foto-foto tersebut bukan rekayasa?"

"Ada _video_ di sana."

"Kami tahu. Bahkan surat pemeriksaan dokter ini pun sudah kami lihat. Anda yakin bahwa anak yang dikandung oleh Saudari Lee Sungmin bukanlah anak Anda?" Hakim masih berusaha menemukan celah agar pasangan tersebut memiliki kesempatan untuk rujuk.

"Dokter sudah memvonis bahwa saya—mandul."

Sungmin sontak menoleh. Hatinya begitu terluka saat Siwon akhirnya membuka aib tentang dirinya sendiri. Kecelakaan itu. Mungkin kecil. Tapi berakibat cukup fatal akan masa depan rumah tangga mereka. "Siwon-ah~" panggilnya pelan.

"Sekarang giliran Anda, Saudari Lee Sungmin. Apakah benar Anda sudah berhubungan dengan pria lain tanpa sepengetahuan suami?"

Sungmin semakin keras meremas tangannya ia begitu gugup. Tak bisakah seseorang saat itu juga menembak kepalanya? Ia sudah sangat malu dan takut kali ini.

"Lee Sungmin _ssi_?" Hakim mengulangi panggilan namanya karena wanita itu tak kunjung menjawab. "Apa Anda menyangkal kebenaran foto-foto ini?"

"T-tidak." Sungmin tak mampu lagi membendung debit air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk. Semuanya tumpah, membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Anda mengakuinya?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Alasan Anda?" Hakim hampir putus asa.

"S-saya—mabuk." jawabnya. Kemudian terisak. Menahan tangisan saat ini sudah tidak berguna lagi. Hal itu hanya membuat dadanya sesak.

Hakim dan dua orang yang berada di sebelah langsung berbisik lagi. Menggelangkan kepala, kemudian mengangguk, begitu terus, sampai sebuah kesepakatan terjadi.

"Baiklah." Hakim kembali berbicara. "Kami akan memberlakukan metode terakhir. Kalian berdua akan kami biarkan bicara berdua saja. Dengan begitu, kami harap akan ada harapan untuk kalian berdua bisa rujuk kembali." putusnya.

.

.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan persidangan. Dan menemukan sesuatu—seseorang yang tengah duduk menyilangkan kaki dan tangan dalam dekapannya. Seseorang dengan tatapan angkuh.

Dia...

Tidak ubahnya dengan Sungmin, Siwon pun terkejut dengan keberadaan orang itu. Dia mengenalnya, Cho Kyuhyun, orang baru namun sangat berkuasa di tempatnya bekerja. Tapi... bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan, 'untuk apa dia ada di sini?'. Ya. Siwon sangat ingin tahu kenapa orang itu bisa ada di sini.

Pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri pasangan malang yang saat ini berdiri terpaku di depan pintu ruang persidangan. "Aku hampir mati karena bosan di sini. Kalian lama sekali~" Tak ada rasa takut ataupun bersalah. Pria itu menganggap persidangan antara Sungmin dan Siwon hari ini hanya sebuah acara perpisahan antara rekan kerja.

Siwon menatap sosok itu dengan gusar, namun beruntung ia masih bisa mempertahankan wajah _pocker_ nya. Bagaimanapun, Siwon harus terlihat kuat.

"Metode terakhir, eoh? Hmm... kuharap kalian berdua tidak menggunakan waktu yang diberikan untuk bercinta di dalam sana." Kemudian terkekeh seperti orang gila.

"Aku harus pergi." ucapnya lagi. Kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan—sayang. "Lakukan dengan benar. Jangan membuatku kecewa." Dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

Tapi detik itu juga...

Gambaran-gambaran samar mulai bermunculan dan memenuhi ruang pandang imajiner di kepala Siwon. Saat Kyuhyun berbalik... punggungnya... posturnya... _'Sama persis'._

Beralih memandang sang istri yang masih tertunduk dan gemetaran. "Lee Sungmin... dia..."

To Be Continued.

_**Next...**_

"_**Choi Siwon, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, apakah Anda yakin untuk berpisah dengan Lee Sungmin, melepas semua tanggung jawab sebagai seorang kepala rumah tangga, dan menyandang status Duda sampai seseorang kembali mengikat Anda dalam pernikahan?"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Choi Siwon ssi?"**_

"_**Tidak—"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Choi Siwon, kau benar-benar ingin bermain denganku, huh?"**_

_I Should Love U_

**Hehehe #Nyengir# saya gak berhasil menemukan bagaimana cara sebuah pasangan di korea melakukan sebuah perceraian, jadi... membayangkan prosesnya sama dengan di Indonesia adalah jalan keluarnya... *mian .**

**Waaahhh,,, sambutan yang hangat. Walaupun sebagian besar cukup terkejut saya membuat GS, kkk~**

**Tapi, temen2 masih tetap mendukung saya—kami maksudnya. Saya tidak akan berjanji akan membuat cerita yg lebih baik dari story2 sebelumnya. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya terlihat bukan seperti saya tengah membuat project asal-asalan. I am a 'wholehearted' person, actually... #author meracau**

**Absen dulu ah buat yg udah mampir,,**

Guest, XFAXTOR, abesly, ollaollella, alwayskyumin, zoldyk, poutyming137, artieiin, coffeewie kyumin, cho han kyo 137, chiikyumin, Imgdha, ElfInaWinecouple, woonminjung, indahpus96, Tabiwook, ayachi casey, kyuminLinz, Rima KyuMin Elf, love haehyuk, Sunghyunnie, BbuingBbuing137, Sunghyunnie, CiputSML 1307, Minhyunnie Cho, Zhang Ary, ELLE HANA, hyukkielee, ChoKyunnie, HeeYeon, KMS kyuminshiper, Erry Evilamingkyu, guest g, Ayu Fitria II, nannaa, Margareth Pumpkins, Shin Jae Rin, NabilaKMS, Guest, bunyming, Cho Zhen Min, neganugu, misaki aekyo, cho minyu, Monnom, LovelyMin, Kim Nuri Shfly, puzZy cat, k, AIDASUNGJIN, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, dessykyumin, nurichan4, HANA, ming0101, ImSFS, deal137, Kika, Mel.

**See u next chapter,, (^_^)/**

**Ps : untuk yg masih bingung tentang Siwon yang 'mandul', silahkan cek sendiri dengan ketik pake keyword "ditendang di selangkangan bikin pria terancam mandul" **

**Pss : tapi kecelakaan yg dialami siwon bukan karena 'itu'nya ditendang loh ya.. hihi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Really, I love You. Now and Forever**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**, **Cho Kyuhyun**, **Choi Siwon**, **Lee Donghae**

**Warning : GS, typo, rough dialouge, explicit (STRIGHT) sex activity (so be carefull for 'under-aged' reader)**

**Collaboration Project**

**Do not bash, please...**

**ENJOY!**

**::::: :::::**

* * *

Sungmin terus saja meremas jemarinya kuat. Saat ini... disampingnya... Siwon tengah mengemudi dengan balutan diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada suara selain terpaan kipas pendingin yang berhembus dari _dashboard_ mobil, membuat suasana semakin bertambah dingin dan... beku.

Memorinya masih menangkap keputusan akhir dari persidangan mereka beberapa menit lalu.

**Persidangan beberapa menit sebelumnya...**

"_Choi Siwon, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, apakah Anda yakin untuk berpisah dengan Lee Sungmin, melepas semua tanggung jawab sebagai seorang kepala rumah tangga, dan menyandang status Duda sampai seseorang kembali mengikat Anda dalam pernikahan?"_

_Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik, membuat semua yang mengisi ruangan kecil tersebut harus menahan napas karena tak ingin suara helaan sedikit saja menginterupsi ketegangan yang saa itu tengah menguar._

"_Choi Siwon ssi?"_

_Tiba-tiba..._

"_Tidak."_

_Semua yang hadir membelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Bahkan sang hakim sejenak sempat terlihat menatap dengan bodohnya. Tentu saja. Satu jam yang diberikan kepada pasangan tersebut pasti sangat berharga. Karena pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengurungkan niat untuk berpisah._

_Tapi... benarkan itu?_

"_Saya tidak bersedia, Tuan Hakim."_

Setelah itu... seperti yang sudah kalian pikirkan. Pasangan tadi tidak mengikrarkan 'perpisahan' mereka karena salah satunya tidak menginginkan. Atau lebih tepat—keduanya?

"_Mianhae.._" Sungmin memberanikan diri memecah keheningan. Kata 'maaf' yang baru saja keluar memiliki makna yang begitu luas dan dalam. Silahkan sebutkan satu-satu jika saja kalian bisa.

Siwon tetap saja diam, membuat Sungmin semakin memperluas kandungan dari kata 'maaf' tadi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah ini. Sepanjang jalan pria itu terus saja memperlihatkan sikap yang tak bisa dibaca. Dan keadaan semakin buruk ketika tak ada sedikitpun respon akan perkataan Sungmin.

Siwon bukan pria yang bisa diam saat hanya berdua bersamanya. Sungmin tahu itu. Walau terkesan tak suka bicara di luar, namun mulutnya seakan berfungsi ketika dirinya dan sang istri berada jauh dari tatapan tiap mata.

Dan saat ini Sungmin semakin gugup, lebih dari sekedar apa yang dirasakannya saat persidangan tadi.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

"Akkh!"

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya dengan keras. Merasa kebas karena tak ada sedikitpun sensasi selain sesak di sana. Napasnya terengah hingga membuat wajah pucat pasi di sana berubah memerah. Tubuh tersebut terkapar di atas sebuah permadani coklat yang tergelar angkuh di dalam tempat peristirahatannya. Berusaha bangun dan menggapai-gapai sesuatu di atas meja—tombol interkom, sambil berkata dan tercekat "_Ahjussi—_".

Keadaannya memburuk karena tak juga mampu meraih tombol 'panggil' di atas sana. Napasnya semakin berat.

'_Aku tak menginginkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!'_

Suara itu lagi—

_Brak!_ "Tuan!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan langsung berlari meraih tubuh Kyuhyun. Pria paruh baya tersebut tidak serta merta berlama-lama terkejut. Ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya harus dilakukan. Beranjak cepat menghampiri sebuah lemari kayu yang tergantug di salah satu sisi ruangan, meraih sebuah tabung dengan selang—ventilator—kecil. Kemudian dengan sangat terlatih menempelkannya di wajah—tepat pada hidung dan mulutnya—Kyuhyun.

"Tuan... sekarang tenang... bernapaslah dengan perlahan..." ujarnya yang merupakan bagian dari proses pertolongan pertama—menenangkan.

Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi pada alat yang diberikan. Dadanya naik turun mengatur oksigen buatan yang mengalir di saluran napas, memperlihatkan uap-uap air yang mengembun dalam dinding ventilator yang tengah ia hirup. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk melalui semua ini. Pemuda itu akan segera baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Dan... beberapa menit itupun berlalu...

Kini Kyuhyun terbaring di atas ranjang besarnya, memejamkan mata namun tidak tidur. Pikirannya melayang, mengoreksi kembali sesuatu yang dirasa salah langkah. Ia tak pernah mengira akan berhadapan dengan hal yang bahkan lebih sulit dari pada sekedar memenangkan tender sebuah proyek super besar.

Lee Sungmin...

Wanita itu begitu sulit ia raih.

Kembali menapaki kabar yang cukup membuatnya marah. Ia 'berjalan' mundur untuk sekedar memeriksa apakah ada yang telewat hingga pada akhirnya berbuntut tak baik—baginya. Siwon menghentikan perceraian itu. Sebuah batu besar sudah menghalangi 'perjalanan'nya untuk memiliki seorang Lee Sungmin secara utuh. Batu itu tidak hanya besar. 'Dia' juga sangat kuat. Bukan—bukan tubuhnya, kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkannya? Hmm... sangat... mencintainya. Choi Siwon-masih-sangat-mencintai-Lee Sungmin.

Jemarinya mencengkeram erat helai cover tempat tidur. Menimbulkan riak tak beraturan di atas sana. Wajah gelisah terus saja mewarnai, terpejam tak tenang, bagai seseorang yang mengalami mimpi buruk.

'_Aku tak menginginkanmu. Ayahmu... hanya sampah.'_

Kembali bulir-bulir bening menindik tak beraturan di atas keningnya. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar, dan napasnya semakin berat. Namun kali ini ia tak akan kalah. Diaturnya paru-paru yang terasa kian menyempit. Menghirup udara perlahan, dan menghembuskannya dengan kecepatan di bawah rata-rata.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya pada wajah cantik yang selalu menjadi 'teman' malamnya beberapa waktu terakhir—_well,_ walau sebenarnya hanya tatapan kebencian yang sanggup Kyuhyun ingat. Ya. Lee Sungmin masih membencinya. Tentu saja. Bahkan walau tubuh itu sudah—pernah—ia miliki. Walaupun kini dalam rahimnya tengah tumbuh Cho Kyuhyun junior yang mungkin saja akan sangat menggemasakan nanti. Walaupun...

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap menyukainya. Tak ada seseorang yang mampu secara tiba-tiba mengisi ruang kosong di dalam sana—hatinya. Kecuali Lee Sungmin. Untuk pertama kali... dan sejak detik itu ia bersumpah akan menjadikannya yang terakhir.

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka... dan _almond _hitamnya menyorot tajam.

"Choi Siwon, kau benar-benar ingin bermain denganku, huh?"

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

**Sungmin**

Kami kembali ke rumah—aku lebih tepatnya. Rumah kami. Rumah yang 'atap'nya sudah selama tiga tahun ini (bahkan lebih) menjadi pelindung ikrar janji kami. Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana rasa ketika untuk pertama kalinya kami menempati rumah ini? Ya Tuhan, kusarankan untuk menikahlah kalian! Karena rasanya begitu bahagia. Bahagia? Tidak... sangat hebat. Rasanya seperti kau bersedia hidup selamanya untuk bersama suamimu. Aku tidak bohong.

"Kau bisa memakai kamar utama. Aku bisa menggunakan ruang kerja. Beristirahatlah."

Suara itu... kalimatnya... aku ingin menangis saat dia mengatakannya tadi. Bukan sesuatu yang panjang untuk bisa didengar. Namun sangat membekas. Itu artinya... Siwon belum memaafkanku. Bodohnya aku karena terlalu bahagia. Tapi... tidak... tidak... aku memang pantas mendapatkan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan. 'Kau sudah sangat berdosa, Lee Sungmin'. Jadi untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar picik jika tidak menganggap penolakan Siwon di persidangan tadi adalah sebuah anugerah. Perkawinan kami, masih bisa diselamatkan.

Ingin sekali menolak dan berkata 'Biar aku yang menghuni kamar tamu. Kau tidak akan betah dengan pendingin di dalam sana yang tidak sebaik di dalam kamar kita' dengan penuh perhatian. Tapi aku merasa masih belum pantas untuk saat ini. 'Ingatlah, Lee Sungmin, pria itu sedang sangat terluka. Dan penyebab utamanya adalah dirimu'.

Hanya mengangguk. Itu saja tidak lebih. Untuk saat ini, keputusannya adalah 'nafas' untukku. Aku benar-benar tak akan membantah sedikitpun.

Hari ini Siwon tidak bekerja seperti biasa. Tak usah bertanya kenapa, tentu saja ini karena persidangan. Namun aku melihat kelelahan yang teramat jelas jika dibandingkan dengan saat sebuah masalah besar tengah menimpa pekerjaannya. Dan lagi-lagi... semuanya adalah kesalahanku. Hmm... aku mulai terbiasa menyalahkan diri sendiri sepertinya. Kkk~ tak apa, itu pantas untukku.

Siwon keluar dari kamar—kamar mandi lebih tepatnya. Karena satu-satunya yang bisa menyediakan air hangat—kesukaannya—hanya di dalam sana. Kalian harus tahu, walaupun sangat terlihat kokoh, tubuh Siwon sebenarnya sensitif dengan dingin. Dan hanya aku yang tahu...

"Kau... mau aku membuatkan makan malam?" Lee Sungmin _pabbo!_ Kau seorang istri. Kenapa bertanya untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi... untuk saat ini... apa aku masih boleh disebut sebagai seorang 'istri'?

"Buatkan saja seadanya."

Ingin sekali menangis haru. Dia masih mau menerima pelayananku yang sederhana ini.

Kukeluarkan semua yang ada. Berkonsentrasi memilah mana saja yang masih layak untuk kuracik sebagai makan malam. Sempat terkejut karena semuanya tetap utuh dari sejak aku meninggalkan rumah. Apa yang Siwon makan selama ini? Mudah-mudahan bukan sesuatu yang akan merusak kesehatannya. Dia sangat selektif dengan makanan sehat. Dan sekali lagi, hanya aku yang tahu kebenaran itu.

Membuat sesuatu yang sederhana seperti perintahnya. Hanya semangkuk kari dan sedikit tumis kacang-kacangan. Tapi aku sangat percaya diri untuk gizinya. Jadi hanya dengan tambahan nasi nanti, kami bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa takut akan terjadi masalah pada pencernaan.

Namun, tetap saja...

Masih dalam keheningan yang membuatku tak bisa menelan dengan baik. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah sudah pas memasukkan bumbunya tadi. Hanya raut wajah Siwon saat memasukkan semua ke dalam mulut lah yang menjadi tanda bahwa masakanku kali ini baik-baik saja. Ia menghabiskan makan malam kali ini sesuai dengan porsinya seperti biasa.

"K-kau yakin akan tidur di sana?" Ini bukan kebohongan jika mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mengumpulkan semua keberanian untuk bertanya

"Aku banyak pekerjaan. Hari ini sangat banyak yang kulewatkan."

Ia sama sekali tak memandangku saat menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Ini menyakitkan. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Siwon-ah... aku tidak sanggup menerima hukuman ini. Ya Tuhan... bahkan belum lewat satu hari aku bersamanya.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Siwon-ah—"

"Lee Sungmin." Sorot matanya mencengkeramku. "Kau sangat tahu siapa yang lebih tersakiti di sini. Aku benci melihatmu merengek seperti itu."

"Beristirahatlah."

Aku tak bisa lagi menahannya. Walaupun tidak pecah, namun air mata ini rasanya begitu deras. Aku berusaha menutup mulut ini agar tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun isakan. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya... lagi-lagi... aku sungguh pantas mendapatkannya. Aku tahu siapa yang lebih terluka di sini. Aku tahu... Siwon-ah... aku sangat tahu... maafkan aku... maafkan aku...

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

"Kami selalu bisa mengatasinya selama ini, jadi Anda tak perlu khawatir. Masalah pembangunan itu tidak akan ada masalah selama orang-orang disana masih membutuhkan uang untuk hidup. Penduduk lambat laun akan sadar kalau lahan itu hanya akan menjadi kuburan bagi mereka jika tetap tidak ingin pergi."

"Apa pemikiran itu tidak terlalu picik? Dana kompensasi yang kita berikan tidak masuk akal. Lagipula lahan itu masih konflik bahkan diantara para penduduk. Ini tidak baik jika kita hanya mengandalkan surat kontrak penyerahan lahan yang ditandantangani perwakilan warga. Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki sertifikat yang jelas untuk rumah-rumah yang dihuni."

"Kau selalu saja membuat semua terlihat menjadi sangat sulit, Choi Siwon _ssi._ Kalau dengan melakukan hal itu kita bisa menghemat waktu dan tenaga, untuk apa menempuh jalan yang panjang? Kau tahu pengadilan bahkan akan menyedot dana kita lebih besar dari yang diminta penduduk."

"Terlihat sulit? Ini memang sulit Tuan Kim. Anda tak bisa melihat beberapa proyek hanya dengan pandangan yang sama. Lagipula dana yang kita anggarkan memang sudah mewakili semua aspek, termasuk kepengurusan surat-surat. Apa tadi? Menghemat waktu? Anda ingin menghemat waktu proses dengan tanpa pemangkasan anggaran?"

"Kau menuduhku berkorupsi?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Anda yang menyadarinya sendiri."

Perdebatan sejenak berhenti. Susana hening tak langsung menggantikan ketegangan antar dua orang berbeda generasi itu. Hal seperti ini memang kerap terjadi dalam rapat umum. Tidak jarang bahkan semua orang memiliki pendapat masing-masing.

Namun kali ini berbeda, seperti yang bisa kita lihat, hanya dua orang yang sedari tadi melemparkan batu pendapatnya dalam pembicaraan siang. Yang lain hanya mendengarkan, sesekali menghela napas panjang jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Hari ini memang tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini pertemuan dihadiri secara langsung oleh sang direktur muda yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh. Hanya dengan mendapat tatapan langsung dari sang pimpinan, seseorang akan tahu bahwa dirinya tengah dalam kesulitan.

Tapi... sepertinya tidak dengan Choi Siwon.

"Kenapa berhenti? Memangnya sudah ada keputusan? Aku tidak datang hanya untuk melihat kalian melamun." Suaranya pelan, namun sarat ancaman.

"T-Tuan Cho, Anda tahu bahwa proyek ini akan terus memakan waktu lama... jika... kita bisa menempuh jalan yang lebih cepat, kenapa—"

"Berapa lama waktu yang kalian rencanakan untuk pembangunan ini?" Kyuhyun memotong tanpa ampun.

"Dua... dua tahun. Dan penambahan satu tahun untuk uji kelayakan." Salah satu karyawan wanita yang terdekat langsung menjawab.

"Sudah berapa lama waktu yang kalian gunakan semenjak proyek ini disetujui?"

"S-satu... bulan." Kini suaranya lebih terdengar mencicit.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sinis. "Sepertinya kalian memang sedang terburu-buru. Ingin memangkasnya jadi berapa lama? Satu tahun? Tidak... atau tiga bulan?"

Tak ada yang berani menjawab. Semua orang menunduk.

"Choi Siwon _ssi._ Aku menyerahkan seluruh tanggung jawab ini padamu."

Keputusan tiba-tiba tadi langsung membuat semua kepala yang tertunduk takut itu menegak. Pasalnya ini memang tidak biasa. Siwon hanya seorang manager cabang yang hanya memiliki suara setidaknya sepuluh persen tentang proyek sebesar ini.

Sementara itu, tepat di seberang meja yang berjarak beberapa langkah, Siwon menatap tajam dan waspada. Sesuatu yang lebih besar seperti tengah menunggunya nanti. Entah apa itu, namun ia harus berhati-hati mulai saat ini.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi. Namun kali ini terlihat berbeda, "Jangan terlalu bangga dengan keputusan ini. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan ayahku tentang kemampuanmu. Seperti yang tadi kau katakan. Ini memang sulit. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan siapapun di sini. Kecuali... aku."

Tak ada yang mengerti maksud dari kalimat terakhir tadi. Namun keputusan sudah dibuat. Kyuhyun bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah replika sang ayah. Diktator terkuat dalam perusahaan.

Rapat berakhir, dan semua orang sudah pergi. Kecuali... dua manusia tampan dengan tatapan saling membunuh satu sama lain.

"Kau terkejut?" Kyuhyun memulai dengan bahasa tidak formal. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengakrabkan diri, namun ia hanya muak jika menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada setiap karyawan. Terlebih orang itu adalah Choi Siwon.

"Sejujur iya. Kau membuatku terkejut." Siwon membalasnya tanpa gentar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, begitu menikmati 'permainan' yang sepertinya baru saja akan dimulai. "Kenapa? Kau masih berpikir bahwa aku ini tidak menyukaimu?"

"Aku pikir kau ingin sekali menyingkirkanku. Tapi sepertinya tidak."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, berusaha terlihat jenaka yang justru dianggap Siwon sebagai sebuah ancaman memuakkan. "Kau benar. Aku memang ingin menyingkirkanmu." Jawabnya begitu tenang. Namun semakin menambah kesan 'pembunuh' dalam dirinya.

"Tapi... bukankah tidak seru jika permainan ini berakhir dengan cepat?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Aku bahkan sudah menang di ronde pertama, Choi Siwon."

Siwon mengepalkan tangan. Menahan semua kemarahan yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin?" desisnya pelan.

"Hmm... sepertinya pembicaraan sudah beralih. Baiklah, aku justru senang jika kita membawa wanita cantik itu ke dalam pembicaraan ini. Tadi apa pertanyaanmu? Apa... yang aku lakukan pada Sungmin?"

Siwon tak menyahut, namun tatapannya semakin buas.

"Aku... kami... sudah bercinta." Ia tertawa kecil. "Dan... sebentar lagi... aku akan menjadi ayah. Hey, kau pasti tidak menonton film yang kuberikan. Kalau iya, kurasa kau tak akan bertanya seperti ini."

"Kau mengancamnya?" Siwon kembali bersuara.

"Aku? Mengancamnya? Kau benar-benar memandang rendah istrimu, Choi Siwon. Dia bukan wanita yang mudah diancam. Lagipula... saat itu... dia sendiri yang datang padaku."

Ada lipatan kecil diantara dua alisnya. Walau begitu, tatapan itu tetap terlihat menantang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya? Tanyakan saja padanya~"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon akhirnya.

Kyuhyun seperti menaruh perhatian lebih pada pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tersenyum. "Kau sudah tahu. Istrimu. Lee Sungmin."

"Atas dasar apa?"

"Mudah. Aku mencintainya."

"Dia membencimu."

"Tidak. Dia hanya belum menyadarinya."

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin?"

"Dia masih mengandung anakku."

Pernyataan itu menjadi sebuah pukulan terbesar antara percakapannya dengan sang direktur muda. Siwon tahu kelemahan terbesar Sungmin adalah bahwa dirinya sampai saat ini tak bisa menyempurnakan kebahagian pernikahannya dengan kehadiran seorang malaikat kecil. Siwon tahu istrinya akan selalu menangis dalam hati jika menyadari bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa mengisi janinnya dengan benih sang suami. Hal itu menyakitinya.

Siwon pada akhirnya hanya bisa pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam ruang rapat. Entah apakah yang akan dilakukannya nanti sudah benar. Setidaknya pria itu harus membuktikannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seseorang kemudian muncul dari balik sekat ruangan. Ternyata masih ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan antara mereka sedari tadi.

"Anda sudah benar-benar seperti dia, Tuan." ujar seseorang tersebut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa menurutmu sejarah akan terulang?" Kyuhyun menyahut angkuh. Ia memainkan gelas kaca di atas meja.

"Berhentilah sebelum Anda benar-benar melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Dia berbeda dengan mendiang ibu Anda."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Dia memang berbeda, _ahjussi._ Jadi kau tak perlu takut dengan semua ini. Anak itu akan terlahir dan bahagia. Aku akan bertaruh dengan semua yang kumiliki saat ini."

"Kau akan terluka lagi." Kini suara serak dan berat itu tidak lagi menunjukkan rasa hormat, tapi lebih kepada kasih sayang bak seorang ayah pada anak laki-lakinya.

"Aku sudah terlanjur terluka, _ahjussi._ Dan aku... sangat mencintai Lee Sungmin."

* * *

_I Shoul Love U_

* * *

Siwon memasuki rumahnya malam itu. Kemudian menemukan seseorang—tidak, dua orang wanita tepatnya di ruang tengah. Salah satunya terduduk lemah sambil memegangi segelas cairan berwarna bening. Dan yang satu lagi sibuk menyingkirkan peluh yang sedikit menguap dari kening mulus milik seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Hae? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon menyapa—bertanya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Syukurlah. Aku tadi berpikir untuk menginap jika kau ternyata lembur dan tidak pulang." Hae berujar senang, namun ada sedikit kekhawatiran di dalam matanya.

"Siwon-ah, kau lelah? Cepat ganti baju, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." Sungmin langsung menegakkan duduknya begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Berusaha terlihat lebih baik walaupun tubuhnya teramat sangat menolak.

"Apanya yang membuatkan sesuatu? Kau harus istirahat. Tak ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutmu dari tadi. Pria ini bisa melakukannya sendiri." Hae memprotes. "Ah! Choi Siwon, kau harus lebih memperhatikannya. Istrimu ini sedang hamil. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tanpa ada yang membantu? Mulai besok kau harus mencari seorang pembantu."

Tatapan Siwon langsung beralih kepada Sungmin. Ia menemukan wajah pasi di sana. Mata yang telihat lelah dan bibir yang memutih.

Detik berikutnya, tatapan itu mengeras. "Aku tak pernah menyuruhnya bekerja. Kau bisa menyewa seseorang untuk mengurus rumah." Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan dua wanita tadi.

Hae memang bukan wanita bodoh. Ia tahu kenapa Siwon bersikap seperti itu. Hanya saja... mulai detik ini mereka harus bisa menerima semua keganjilan yang terjadi. Bayi di dalam perut Sungmin tidak tahu apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak bersalah dan tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari siapapun kelak. Dia sangat tahu rasanya... dan untuk kali ini bersumpah tak akan menjadikan semuanya terulang.

"Hae, sudahlah. Jangan memaksanya. Kau tahu saat ini keadaannya sangat tidak memungkinkan. Lagi pula aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan berlebihan." Sungmin berkata lirih.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku ingin selalu mengataimu bodoh, Lee Sungmin? Selalu saja mencintai orang diluar batas kemampuanmu. Jika biasanya aku merutuki harga dirimu yang selalu diinjak karena pria, kini aku juga akan membuat pria bodoh itu menghargai sebuah anugerah Tuhan di dalam sana." Hae menunjuk perut Sungmin. "Jadi jangan katakan ini berlebihan. Wanita hamil memang tidak boleh lelah." Wanita itu sengaja membuat suaranya meningkat beberapa _desible_. Berharap seseorang di dalam sana juga bisa mendengarkan.

"Hae, hentikan. Kau hanya memperkeruh." Bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sepupunya, Sungmin justru berkata seperti orang yang sedang berbisik.

Hae menatap tak suka. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menderita sendiri. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga kalian sampai keadaan membaik. Ingat itu!" ancamnya keras.

Hae menyambar tas dan mantel coklat yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku pulang. Jaga dirimu. Jika butuh sesuatu telepon saja." kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Sungmin.

**Sungmin**

Aku tidak menuruti semua perkataan sepupuku tadi dan tetap membuatkan makan malam untuk Siwon. Tubuh ini memang sangat lelah, aku tahu jika kebanyakan wanita hamil memang mengalami rasa mual dengan makanan yang biasa. Tapi aku tak tahu jika rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Apapun yang masuk ke dalam perut, seperti hanya singgah sebentar di lambung, sebelum akhirnya semua itu keluar tanpa ampun.

Hae semakin menyiksaku tadi. Ia bahkan melarangku memakan buah-buahan yang asam walau hanya untuk meredakan sedikit saja rasa mual. Wanita itu terus saja mengoceh bahwa makanan yang aku konsumsi akan mempengaruhi pertumbuhan janin. Dia bahkan memberikan sebuah kuliah tentang bagaimana olahraga yang tepat untuk wanita hamil, mengingat aku yang memang tidak bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan itu—berolahraga. Lucu sekali. Dia seperti seorang profesional. Seperti sudah pernah hamil saja.

Siwon pulang tidak begitu malam, jadi sudah pasti ia tidak mampir untuk makan di luar. Sesuatu yang sederhana dan mungkin... dengan gizi tepat. Seperti yang biasa selalu ia minta. Kali ini aku mengguyur tofu dengan kuah santan dan kacang polong. Sebagai lauk, aku merebus sepotong ikan tuna dan menghidangkannya dengan olesan mentega agar tidak terlalu hambar. Tadi pagi aku sempat membuat kimchi, jadi sepertinya bisa melengkapi menu malam ini.

"Hae menyuruhmu istirahat, kan?"

Aku tidak menoleh. Namun sangat tahu suara siapa yang tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi kegiatan menata meja makan kali ini. "Jangan dengarkan dia, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu makan ramen."

Tak ada sahutan. Benar. Siwon tak punya alasan berekasi dengan perkataanku tadi. Berkonsentrasi mempersiapkan makan malam sepertinya lebih baik. Walaupun aku tak yakin mampu menikmatinya kali ini, ditambah dengan kondisi perutku yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Aku seorang istri. Dan hal-hal semacam itu tak akan menggangguku.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

"Kau sudah ingin tidur? Kemarilah. Aku ingin melihat sesuatu bersamamu."

Sungmin tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat mendengar Siwon memanggilnya ketika akan masuk kamar. Dengan ragu wanita itu mendekat.

"Duduklah." Siwon menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, masih dalam satu sofa panjang.

Tatapan mata pria itu tak lepas dari layar TV yang msih menayangkan gambar biru dan tulisan perusahaan pembuat mesin bertekhnologi tinggi tersebut. Sementara Sungmin mendekat dan perlahan mendudukan dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang akan Siwon lakukan. Namun tak pernah berhenti berdoa jika semua ini adalah sesuatu yang baik.

Mereka sudah dalam posisi nyaman. Siwon mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang sebuah _remote,_ menekan sesuatu di sana hingga layar biru tadi berubah menjadi gambar bergerak.

'_Nghhh... ayo sayang jangan menolak. Ooohh'_

Sungmin membelalak saat mengetahui apa yang saat ini terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Dunia serasa berhenti, paru-parunya terasa semakin menyempit karena tak sedikitpun oksigen yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Ia benar-benar tercekat. Kedua bola matanya serasa begitu panas dan pandangan itu semakin kabur karena kini embun semakin menguasai.

"Siwon-ah—" Sungmin berusaha merebut _remote_ dari tangan Siwon, yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah pria itu lepaskan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Dan aku... butuh pendapatmu." Sekali lagi. Siwon bicara tanpa sedikitpun memandang istrinya.

Sungmin menggeleng—mengiba, "Tidak... Siwon-ah, kumohon matikan..."

Namun pria itu bergeming. Kedua matanya tetap fokus menatap layar kaca yang kini sudah benar-benar menunjukkan adegan sangat tidak pantas. Lee Sungmin-nya, istri yang sudah bersamanya selama hampir empat tahun, di dalam sana, kini terlihat tanpa sehelaipun pakaian. Tubuh polosnya terumbar sangat jelas, kulitnya yang halus, lehernya yang jenjang, perut ramping, pinggul yang sintal, dan kaki indahnya, semua tak luput dari perhatian Siwon. Jelas ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat keadaan Sungmin yang seperti itu. Dan bersumpah bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang tahu bagaimana rupanya, hanya dia... sampai hari itu...

Pengontrol mesin tersebut seperti akan remuk di tangan kokoh Siwon. Walau begitu, posisinya tak pernah berubah, masih terus menatap pada layar. Lee Sungmin yang di sana, sudah biasa di matanya. Namun... untuk kali ini, bibir, lidah, dan jemari yang menjamah tubuh sang istri bukan miliknya. Ya. Tubuh—yang sama telanjangnya—itu bukan dia, tapi pria lain. Pria yang kini akhirnya menaruh sebuah benih tak berdosa di perut Sungmin.

Sungmin hendak berdiri untuk mencoba mematikan mesin pemutar tersebut dengan cara lain. Namun tangan Siwon lebih cepat. Ia kembali mencengkeram tangan mungil itu dengan kuat, membuat sang pemilik harus terhempas kasar dan kembali duduk di atas sofa.

"Kumohon matikan... Siwon-ah, aku tak sanggup melihatnya lagi. Aku mohon..." Kini wanita itu menangis sejadinya, memohon dan berlutut di kaki sofa hingga harga dirinya berada pada level paling rendah. Namun Sungmin tak peduli, ia terus memohon, berharap ada sedikit saja belas kasih yang masih ditunjukkan padanya. Akan terus menangis sampai air mata tak mampu lagi menjadi pelengkap segala kesedihan dan kekecewaannya saat ini.

Tak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan. Siwon terlalu kuat untuknya, bahkan terlihat lebih kuat saat hatinya sedang terluka. Yang menguasai keheningan saat ini, hanya desahan penuh nafsu dari seseorang di dalam layar dan suara tangis pilu milik wanita yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sampai 'pertunjukan' itu selesai...

"Kau sama sekali tak melawan. Sangat... menikmati..."

Setelah mengungkapkan sebuah 'kesimpulan' mengerikan, Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menangis dan bersimpuh.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

Siwon sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Sungmin masih dalam posisi yang sama sejak semalam. Pagi ini, ia menemukan tubuh Sungmin tertidur di bawah sofa. Tidak. Wanita itu tidak dalam keadaan 'tidur' seperti orang kebanyakan. Masih seperti malam tadi. Bersimpuh. Hanya saja... dia tak sadarkan diri.

Kalian tidak akan mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan Siwon saat ini. Semua rasa bercampur. Marah, kecewa, dan iba seperti melebur membentuk sudut ruang 'luka' lain di hatinya saat melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu. Tapi... haruskah ia menyesal? Haruskan kali ini dirinya menerima dan kembali bersikap bahwa tak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Memeluk sang istri dan meminta maaf? Haruskah ia melakukannya?

Tidak.

Sungmin terbangun karena bias sinar mentari pagi mengetuk kelopaknya yang masih terlihat membengkak. Serangan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya terpaksa seakan menarik beban berat yang semalaman ini sudah hampir menguasai kesadarannya berpikir. Berpikir? Tidak. Lee Sungmin tak butuh lagi berpikir sekarang. Ia hanya harus menyadari bahwa kini dirinya tak lebih baik dari seonggok sampah basah yang bahkan petugas kebersihan pun harus menutup hidung ketika menemukannya.

Terlalu rendah? Sungmin bahkan merasa dirinya cukup pantas menyandang sebutan tersebut. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Kornea hitamnya mulai fokus dan menyingkirkan kabut yang menghalangi. Semua gambar kehidupan pagi akhirnya mengisi ruang kesadarannya. Mengerjap untuk menyingkirkan sisa-sisa bulir bening yang membeku, dan terus mencerna ke dalam otak akan pemandangan yang pertama kali harus ia lihat.

Seseorang sudah ada di hadapannya. Seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang sudah mengisi kebahagiaan dan kesedihannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan seseorang yang kini... hatinya telah terluka akibat ujung pisau tajam yang telah ditorehkan dirinya sendiri. "Siwon-ah..." panggilnya lirih.

Sebuah telapak tangan besar mendarat lembut, menangkup wajah rapuh Sungmin. "Apa kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali memaafkanmu." Suara beratnya mengetuk halus gendang telinga Sungmin.

Berlian _foxy_ tersebut kembali berkaca-kaca. Di dalam hati, wanita itu ingin sekali berteriak _'maafkan aku'_ dan mungkin sampai suaranya tak lagi bisa terdengar. Namun siapa sangka, Siwon kembali memerangkap semua sistem yang bekerja dalam tubuhnya untuk membuat semua keinginan terwujud.

Sungmin mulai menangis lagi. Tuhan benar-benar mengisi makhluk ciptaanya dengan cairan bening yang jumlahnya tak terhingga. Bahkan saat seseorang merasa sudah tak mampu lagi untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Jangan menangis." ucap Siwon kemudian, "Aku betul-betul ingin memaafkanmu. Aku juga tak sanggup melihatmu yang seperti ini." Benih-benih harapan mulai tumbuh di dalam hati Sungmin. Ia menangis semakin dalam. "Kau mencintaiku, kan? Aku tak boleh meragukan hatimu sedikit saja, benar?"

Sungmin mengangguk dalam isakannya.

"Apa kau ingin melakukannya untukku?"

Wanita itu tak paham dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Namun dia harus mengangguk.

"Aku... tidak menginginkan... anak itu..."

Mata Sungmin terbelalak, "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, masih terisak.

"Aku tak ingin... janin itu mengotori rahimmu yang berharga..."

Sungmin semakin takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang seketika muncul dalam benaknya. "Si-Siwon-ah—"

"Gugurkan kandungan ini..."

.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

"Uhuk... Uhukk... uhukk!"

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya merasa tiba-tiba saja kerongkongannya tak bekerja dengan baik. Tersedak. Tapi percayalah... bukan itu yang saat ini mengganggunya. Sesuatu... di dalam sana—dadanya—seperti memukul-mukul keras dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Wajah seseorang bahkan muncul dalam benaknya, menambah sensasi ketakutan yang tak terbantahkan.

'Lee Sungmin... ada apa denganmu?'

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Assalamualaikum... (O.O)/**

**Kelamaan ya nunggunya? Hehe... maap, maklum sedang masa2 menjadi 'job seeker'. Jadi gak bisa fokus terus.**

**Ini masih berupa chapter pengantar sih, jadi entah itu kyumin, simin, sihae, atau *siapalah* moment belum saya tonjolkan. Cuma untuk yang satu ini terkesan lebih flat~ Tapi ada lah yg ingin disampaikan ^_~)v #modus ngeles#**

**Mudah2an masih enjoy bacanya... yaa walaupun gak sedikit yang sepertinya merasa kehilangan 'author' dengan tulisan yang (katanya) 'dark' dan 'dalam' (jiaaaah,,, sumur kali XD).**

**Santai aja ya... ini masih panjang soalnya (sinetron mode on *plak). Nikmati(?) setiap kalimat demi kalimat yang saya tuliskan, tidak perlu kaku, toh saya gak pernah dapet nilai bagus di pelajaran bahasa indonesia, saya malah merasan snagat asing dengan apa itu SPOK. Ngehehe~ jadi,, fiction is an art. Then arts completely not tied with something arrange(ly). Oke deal? #salaman lagi**

**Oke,,, absen dulu untuk yg udah mampir di chapter 2 kemarin ^_^ (peluk hangat dan terimakasih untuk semua)**

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Ayu Fitria II, zoldyk, alwayskyumin, Xfaxtor, kyuminlinz92, Eunjissi, Dilla gyuumin, 137ming, chiikyumin, ELLE HANA, LovelyMin, Margareth Pumpkins, sasya darena , minhyunniecho, Guest, woonminjung, Shin Jae Rin, HeeYeon, artieiin, WhiteViolin, Imgdha, BunnyMinnie, ChoKyunnie, Adelia Santi, AIDASUNGJIN, Sunghyunnie, misaki aekyo, audrey musaena, ollaollella, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, mel, ANAKNYADONGHAE, neganugu, ming0101, Kanaya, indahpus96, BbuingBbuing137, cho minyu, poutyming137, Tabiwook, CiputSML.1307, KMS kyuminshiper, cho han kyo 137, Kim Nuri Shfly, kyuminsaranghaeeeee, tabihae, Guest, erRiseSilver, hyukna, Liaa kyuminelf, Park Min Rin, Vhentea, kyuhyuniverse, Kika, ElfInaWinecouple, desparkyu, coffeewie kyumin, dessykyumin, fin95, nurichan4, choi hyekyung, Guest, abesly, dieshawardhani, aku suka ff, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, bunyming, thiafumings, Snowhite04, JiYoo861015, sitara1083, Monnom, vnovgyu, Naya Cho, dha kyumin, sienna-w5, aniya1004, Hyugi Lee, SparKSomniA0321, revaelf.

**Well,, sebenci apapun kalian dengan author, saya tetap mencintai kalian... hahahaha!**

**See U next chapter (^_^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Really, I love You. Now and Forever**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**, **Cho Kyuhyun**, **Choi Siwon**, **Lee Donghae**

**Warning : GS, typo, rough dialouge, explicit (STRIGHT) sex activity (so be carefull for 'under-aged' reader)**

**Collaboration Project**

**Do not bash, please...**

**ENJOY!**

**::::: :::::**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Siwon-ah..."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Apa suatu saat kita akan berpisah?"_

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?"_

"_Tidak. Hanya bertanya."_

"_Mungkinkah itu terjadi?"_

"_Entahlah. Kuharap tidak. Saat ini aku sangat mencintaimu."_

"_Aku pun begitu."_

_Semilir angin musim gugur membelai lembutnya kepolosan muda-mudi yang saat ini tengah terbuai hangatnya saling mencintai. Usia belia membuat semua pemikiran tak pernah sampai kepada sebuah resiko. Mereka menikmati untuk waktu ini, dan hari esok? Tak akan peduli. Muda... dan bergairah. Bukankah setiap manusia akan melewati masa-masa seperti itu?_

_Siwon memeluk gadis dengan paras kelembutan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Menikmati kembali sensasi malam pertama mereka yang lugu, bertindak melalui jalur hasrat, dan selalu tanpa peduli akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Toh mereka saling mencita, itu cukup._

_Tubuh polos keduanya seakan masih menyisakan panasnya pergulatan malam, hingga dinginnya arus yang masuk melalui jendela terbuka tak serta merta membuat mereka menggigil. Dalamnya sentuhan itu, memberikan sebuah pengharapan walaupun kecil. Mencintai itu sederhana bukan?_

"_Hae~" Siwon berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu."_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

**_I Should Love U_**

* * *

Sungmin menggeleng dalam keheningan. Kedua mata elang tersebut masih saja menatap tajam dan penuh pengharapan.

Pengharapan? Siwon sedang memintanya untuk mencabut nyawa tak berdosa saat ini.

"Sungmin... kau mau, kan? Anak itu hanya akan membuat masa depanmu bersamaku manjadi tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku tak ingin kau menderita dalam kebencian jika suatu saat anak itu tumbuh besar." Pria itu melihat bulir-bulir bening dari sebuah permata hitam keluar semakin tak terkira. "Jangan menangis. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Kau wanita yang kuat, kan? Aku tak akan memilih seseorang yang lemah untuk menemani hidupku."

Sungmin bagai tercekik di setiap arus kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya. Sulit bernapas? Bahkan lebih buruk dari hal itu. Untuk sekejap, ia kembali berpikir untuk mati saja.

"Gugurkan jabang bayi itu, maka semua orang akan memaafkanmu. Bahkan dirimu sendiri."

Benar-benar tak ada jawaban. Yang terlihat saat ini hanya seperti wajah seseorang tengah meregang nyawa. Membelalak sambil mengeluarkan air mata, dan gemetar seolah malaikat maut kesulitan mencabut ruh dari ujung kepalanya. Sungmin memasuki dilema yang terlalu dalam kali ini. Gelap. Bahkan seseorang harus membawa cahaya teramat terang untuk bisa menemukannya.

"A-aku—" Sungmin bicara, "—mencintaimu."

Siwon memeluk sang istri dengan golak bahagia yang tak kasat mata. Ia meyakini ucapan Sungmin yang baru saja adalah sebuah jawaban. Jawaban yang pasti, dan tak akan pernah terbantah. Sungmin bersedia melakukan apapun karena wanita ini masih mencintainya. Sungmin akan menyingkirkan sedikit saja batu penghalang rumah tangga mereka. Sungmin wanita yang kuat... istrinya adalah sosok yang kuat.

Siwon sangat meyakini hal tersebut...

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Berapa lama aku harus diam seperti ini? Sama sekali tak terdengar kabar dari pasangan itu. Apa mereka benar-benar sudah rujuk? Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi itu? Tidak... tidak... Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan terlihat bodoh saat memikirkan hal-hal remeh. Seseorang tak akan begitu mudah memaafkan. Dan di antara mereka kini harus tumbuh 'seseorang', keturunanku, darah dagingku. Sesuatu yang akan membuatku memiliki Lee Sungmin seutuhnya. Aku membutuhkan dia... sangat membutuhkan.

"Tuan, kenapa Anda melamun?"

Oh, aku lupa saat ini tengah bersama seseorang. "Maafkan aku, paman. Perasaanku hanya tidak enak sejak tadi pagi. Apa masih ada lagi yang harus kutanda tangani?"

"Tidak ada. Ini yang terakhir. Apa Anda yakin akan membiarkan Choi Siwon yang memegang penuh kendali proyek ini?"

Pertanyaan itu memang sulit. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku juga bukan pecundang yang hanya bermain-main di atas kekuasaan orang tua. Aku juga harus membuat diriku sendiri lebih besar. Dan setiap sumber daya di perusahaan ini kian lama semakin mengalami penurunan tak terkendali. Suatu saat bisa saja citra ayahku akan tercoreng di mata bisnis dunia. "Waktu kita masih banyak. Aku hanya ingin lebih dulu melihatnya. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur melontarkan kalimat tantangan itu padanya. Tidak menarik bukan, jika aku mendapatkan Lee Sungmin dengan mudah?"

Aku tak percaya bisa memperoleh semangat lagi dari pembicaraan pendek ini. terlebih saat menyebut nama Lee Sungmin.

"Wanita itu sudah membutakan Anda." Aku menoleh tak terima, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu? Bicara seperti biasa saja. Tidak ada orang lain selain kita berdua di sini."

"_Ventilator _di lemari itu sudah hampir satu tahun tidak aku gunakan. Tapi... hanya berselang satu bulan semenjak kau memutuskan mengejar sebuah cinta terlarang, alat itu kembali difungsikan. Aku bahkan sanksi akan membutuhkan tabung yang lebih besar di rumah nanti."

Pria tua ini benar. Berapa lama aku tak menggunakan alat bantu tersebut? Benarkah semua karena Lee Sungmin? Apa wanita itu lambat laun akan membunuhku? Membayangkan pun rasanya konyol. Aku mencintainya, jadi bagaimana aku bisa mati tanpa lebih dulu memilikinya?

"Kau melamun lagi, Tuan Muda..."

Ck... aku benar-benar butuh sendiri untuk saat ini. "Kau boleh pergi, paman. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Pulanglah lebih dulu."

Aku melihatnya membungkuk hormat dari sudut mata. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu, aku bahkan bukan 'ayah'.

Lee Sungmin... Lee Sungmin... kau tidak akan seperti wanita itu, kan? Tak akan ada lagi 'Cho Kyuhyun' kecil yang diabaikan. Kalian tahu? Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tidak baik jika seorang anak tumbuh dengan membawa luka batin seperti diriku. Yah, lihat saja, aku bukan pribadi yang baik hati, kebencian adalah makan siangku, dan mimpi buruk merupakan hidangan penutupnya. Bagaimana? Mengerikan? Itu belum cukup, kawan. Karena keserakahan membuat sifat iri dalam diri ini mampu membuatku melalui batas-batas manusiawi.

Apa yang kalian rasakan saat melihat sebuah keluarga kecil—ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak yang manis—tengah berjalan-jalan di taman? Kalian ikut gembira? Cih... munafik! Aku tahu bahwa senyuman kalian untuk mereka adalah rasa iri. Kenapa? Takut untuk mengungkapkannya? Aku tidak. Cukup buat sang anak terjatuh dan luka, lalu kedua orang tuanya akan saling menyalahkan, dengan begitu, tak ada lagi tawa bahagia.

Aku orang yang mudah, kan? Kalian juga bisa seperti itu kalau mau.

'_Kau hanya sampah seperti ayahmu, Cho Kyuhyun!'_

Brengsek! Dada ini sakit lagi. Bernapaslah, Cho Kyuhyun... kau pasti bisa. Apa? Kalian juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya? Dasar tukang ikut campur. Tapi baiklah, akan kuberi tahu. Pernah melilitkan sejuntai tali besar di sekitar tubuhmu? Ya! Diikat dengan erat, hingga tak ada ruang sedikitpun untuk membiarkan udara masuk di dalamnya. Puas?

Anak itu baik-baik saja kan di perutnya? Kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang terus saja minta tolong di dalam sini? Kumohon... berhentilah berteriak! Dadaku sesak.

**Sementara itu... (Normal)**

"Kita akan melakukannya dengan perlahan saja. Aku tak mau kau kesakitan. Ini!" Siwon menyodorkan botol kecil berisi banyak sekali pil di dalamnya. Obat? Benar, seperti itulah. Pria itu memberikan sebuah obat 'peluruh'. Sebuah cara paling mudah untuk membunuh si jabang bayi dalam perut Sungmin.

Jangan tanya padaku bagaimana wajah Sungmin sekarang. Lihat saja... saat ini wanita tersebut menatap benda yang dibawa Siwon di atas meja dengan ekspresi bingung luar biasa. Tidak... 'bingung' saja masih kurang. Takut? Ya, 'takut'. Kini bahkan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya berubah menjadi monster pembunuh dalam sekejap.

Namun apa? Lee Sungmin akan menolak? Wanita itu bahkan merasa dirinya terlalu rendah untuk berkata 'tidak'. Sangat tidak pantas.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Temanku mengatakan untuk tidak membiarkan perutmu kosong saat mengkonsumsi obat-obat ini. Lebih banyak energi akan membuatmu bertahan dari rasa sakit yang (mungkin) akan ditimbulkan. Hmm... tapi tidak mungkin, ini pasti hanya akan seperti ketika kau mengalami datang bulan. Kkk~ aku ingat kau pasti selalu mengeluh sakit di rahimmu, tapi tetap saja memasak makan malam yang enak untukku. Jadi... kurasa hanya akan seperti itu rasanya. Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang." Siwon mengoceh panjang lebar. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan ketakutan yang hampir meledak dalam diri sang istri.

Apa kita sudah bisa menganggap Siwon gila? Ada nyawa yang akan dia renggut, bahkan sebelum Tuhan sempat memberi degup pada jantungnya.

Pria itu terlihat sibuk, memasukkan semua bahan makanan yang diperlukan dari lemari penyimpanan. Tidak sulit memasak sesuatu yang sederhana. Senyum mengerikan terkembang sepanjang kegiatannya yang tidak biasa itu. Untuk kali ini silahkan bayangkan sendiri sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan di dalam kepalanya.

Di tempat lain... di dalam kamar yang besar... Sungmin duduk menatap angin. Tidak benar-benar menatap sepertinya, karena itu terlihat lebih kosong. Kedua lengannya memeluk diri sendiri, seakan melindungi dari sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Untuk pertama kalinya sentuhan Siwon di kulitnya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Pria itu menggendongnya lembut, membawanya menuju kamar yang sudah sekian tahun menjadi ruang pribadi bagi pasangan itu. Membopongnya, seakan wanita itu hanya seberat gumpalan kapas besar. Dengan... lembut... Lembut? Ya Tuhan! Sungmin bahkan tak merasakannya. Hanya gemetar ketakutan menyelimutinya. Kenapa seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa terlindungi? Choi Siwon 'suami' Lee Sungmin, kan?

Kenapa...

Seseorang membuka pintu. Benar. Itu Siwon. Memang siapa lagi?

Pria itu menaruh sebuah meja makan kecil di atas tempat tidur. Ia menata setiap mangkuk-mangkuk kecil dengan apik di atasnya. Begitu menggirkan... namun...

Sungmin kembali melihat benda yang sama sekali tak ingin dia lihat. Butiran itu... warnanya putih... dan sangat kecil... jumlahnya pun tidak banyak, namun begitu mengerikan dan mungkin sanggup membuatnya saat ini untuk lari, bersembunyi dan tak akan menampakkan dirinya lagi.

"Makanlah. Kemudian kau bisa meminumnya setelah satu jam. Aku akan menyingkirkannya dulu." Siwon terlihat memindahkan obat tersebut ke atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Hal itu membuat Sungmin sedikit melonggarkan paru-parunya agar udara bisa masuk. Sedikit lega... karena untuk beberapa menit kedepan ia tak akan makan dengan butiran obat 'peluruh' tengah mengawasinya.

Namun, bagaimana setelah ini?

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kafetaria sederhana pinggir kota. Sesekali mendenguskan napas kesal karena seseorang yang ingin ia temui memilih tempat yang sama sekali tidak memiliki fasilitas pendingin yang baik. Musim panas kali ini sangat tidak bersahabat, itulah sebabnya kenapa di sudut keningnya nampak butiran keringat yang semakin membesar diameternya.

"Kau masih berani menemuiku?" Sebuah suara menginterupsinya dari pergulatan rasa kesal akibat lingkungan yang tidak nyaman. Suara itu sangat khas, siapapun akan langsung mengenali walau matanya ditutup.

"Kupikir kau akan membuka sebuah restoran yang lebih baik. Ternyata tidak. Aku bahkan kepanasan sedari tadi." Kyuhyun memulai aksi protesnya. Hanya untuk basa-basi?

"Saranmu akan aku pertimbangkan, Tuan. Jadi, bisakah kau tidak mengulur waktu? Cepat katakan ada apa menemuiku?" Sahutannya begitu sinis, sangat kentara bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pelanggan yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan untuk datang ke restorannya.

Kyuhyun melirik tajam. Seseorang benar-benar membuatnya kesal saat itu. "Baiklah Nona Manager, perkataanmu masih bisa kumaafkan. Tapi jangan pernah mencobanya lain kali. Kecuali, kau memang ingin usahamu ini segera tutup."

"Cih! Masih saja seperti itu." Gumam orang itu. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain mengancam? Kau bahkan bukan apa-apa tanpa latar belakang ayahmu yang sombong itu." Kini suara tersebut lebih jelas, hingga Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun berujar dingin.

"Sungmin? Seperti yang kau ketahui. Dia... rujuk dengan suaminya, dan kini hidup dalam satu atap lagi. Lebih... tenang... kurasa."

"Jangan bohong! Aku sungguh tidak tenang beberapa hari ini!" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Saat itu kafe tengah ramai, jadi bersyukurlah karena tak satupun yang mempedulikan intonasinya yang berubah tiba-tiba.

"Apa orang keji sepertimu bisa melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

"Koneksi. Apa begitu jauhnya jangkauan janin itu hingga membuat ayahnya tidak tenang?" Wanita tersebut mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan. Hampir menyentuh wajah lawan bicaranya. "Atau... kau hanya merindukan desahan ibunya?"

"Sejak dulu. Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ingin aku bunuh." Kyuhyun membalas sindiran tadi dengan kalimat frontal yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

"Terserah. Yang jelas, untuk saat ini jangan ganggu Sungmin. Jangan pernah menyentuh keluarga itu lagi!" ancamnya telak.

Menghela napas beratnya, "Aku akan menganggap 'itu' sebagai jawaban bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja." Kemudian tanpa berucap lagi, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kafetaria yang masih ramai dengan pengunjung.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

.

.

.

* * *

Ingin sekali menangis sejadinya. Siwon sama sekali tak beranjak dari sisi Sungmin saat wanita itu akan menenggak pil-pil berwarna putih tersebut. Suaminya seakan betul-betul tidak berpikir untuk mempercayai Sungmin. Pria itu harus melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya bahwa Sungmin akan menenggak semua obat tersebut dan membuktikan cintanya.

Ini sudah hari ketiga istrinya mengkonsumsi obat peluruh. Namun tak ada perubahan. Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya. Nyeri yang biasanya ia dapat seperti akan datang bulan pun tidak. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Siwon geram. Pasalnya seseorang yang merekomendasikan obat tersebut mengatakan bahwa 'itu' adalah yang paling keras di antara produk lain.

Well, sepertinya tanga Tuhan masih senantiasa mencampuri urusan ini.

Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Choi Siwon?

"Kau tidak merasakan apapun, sayang?" Siwon membelai Sungmin dengan lembut.

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah. Sepertinya obat yang diberikan bukannya membuat Sungmin keguguran. Tubuhnya justru menjadi lemah. Semua makanan yang masuk tak pernah benar-benar menjadi sumber energi yang optimal. Lihat saja. Wajahnya seperti pasien rumah sakit penderita anemia, pucat. Ditambah lagi, jika diperhatikan dengan baik, Sungmin juga mengalami penurunan berat badan setiap harinya. Kesehatannya betul-betul buruk.

"Siwon-ah... apa kau juga ingin menyingkirkanku?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin menorehkan sayatan kecil di hati sang suami. Bagaimana tidak? Orang itu hanya ingin membuang benih laki-laki yang sudah menghancurkan rumah tangganya. Ia tak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk menyakiti Sungmin.

Tapi...

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan anak itu." jawab Siwon dingin. "Aku akan memikirkan cara lain."

"Apa maksudmu cara lain?" Sungmin begitu pasrah, namun di dalam hatinya ia tetap seorang ibu—calon ibu. Dan yang ada dalam kandungannya, bukanlah 'sesuatu', yang siapapun itu, berhak merenggut haknya untuk hidup dan terlahir ke dunia.

Siwon menekan-nekan layar ponselnya, wajah itu masih saja keras bagai tak berperasaan. Mungkinkah hal tersebut hanya sebatas untuk bersembunyi dari rasa takut dan luka yang dalam? Hanya pria itu dan Tuhan yang tahu. Namun untuk saat ini, Siwon sepertinya hanya membuat sang istri ketakutan dalam diam, yang tanpa dia sadari, lebih menyakitkan dari cara apapun.

"Kau memberikan sesuatu yang tidak berguna." ujarnya pada seseorang di seberang telepon.

"..."

"Terlalu kuat? Apa memang itu satu-satunya cara?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku masih mengandalkanmu. Kita bertemu besok di rumah sakit."

"..."

"Oke... oke... aku akan datang sendiri ke sana. Tidak... aku dan istriku akan datang menemui dokter itu."

Dan pembicaraan pun selesai.

"Ru-rumah sakit? Siwon-ah... apa maksudmu tadi? Akan bertemu siapa? Dokter? Kenapa kita harus menemui dokter?" Sungmin berujar panik. Dicengkeramnya selimut dengan kuat, matanya yang masih berembun terus menatap Siwon dengan gusar. "Siwon-ah~"

"Tenanglah... kau harus tenang, Lee Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus segera mengeluarkan anak itu. Ini demi kau. Demi masa depan kita." Siwon berusaha menenangkan, yang sejujurnya justru menambah pelik keteguhan hati seorang Lee Sungmin. Benarkah ia harus membunuh? Hanya karena benih yang dikandungnya adalah milik orang lain?

"Si-siwon-ah... kumohon... apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?" Sungmin mulai menangis lagi. Mengiba. Meminta sedikit saja kemurahan hati untuk sebuah nyawa tak berdosa dalam rahimnya.

Kemudian wanita itu menggeleng saat mengartikan tatapan seorang Choi Siwon... menandakan ketidaksetujuannya. Menangis pilu walaupun lengan kekar Siwon sudah mendekapnya. Hangat? Tidak sama sekali. Sungmin bagai berada dalam sebuah neraka. Panasnya mencabik setiap jengkal kulit hingga menembus ke dalam sanubari. Ia bersumpah bukan lagi kenyamanan yang dirasakan. Ketakutan... teramat sangat.

'_Tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

* * *

_I Shoul Love U_

* * *

Kyuhyun saat ini bahkan tak mampu mengangkat sebuah pena dalam jemarinya. Dadanya begitu sakit, tak ada sedikitpun rongga untuk sekedar membuat darahnya terpompa dan mengalir dengan benar ke seluruh tubuh. Semakin hari, keadaan itu semakin memburuk. Kini pria itu justru membutuhkan alat bantu pernapasan untuk selalu ada dalam jangkauannya.

Bayangan masa lalu tak pernah bosan menghajar tiap detik kesehariannya belakangan ini. Selalu datang kala pikirannya mencoba menjamah seseorang di sana, yang sampai saat ini, masih sangat dicinta. Kyuhyun tahu ini gila. Akal sehat dan sikap yang ditimbulkan bagai beriringan, namun tak menuju ke arah yang sama. Masa lalunya adalah kejahatan, namun masa lalunya juga merupakan sebuah harapan. Karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia menemukan sosok sang 'ibu' yang dibenci, sekaligus sangat dicintainya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Eomma, aku ingin ikut denganmu."_

"_Lepaskan aku, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak menginginkanmu! Biarkan aku pergi!"_

_Anak kecil itu menangis sejadinya. Berusaha meraih pakaian sang ibu, namun terus terjatuh karena pemiliknya sama sekali tak mengizinkan. Beberapa kalimat hinaan yang seharusnya tidak pantas didengar oleh seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun, terus saja mengalun dari mulut seorang wanita cantik. _

"_Eomma... eomma... aku ingin bersamamu. Izinkan aku ikut... kumohon..." begitu terus... sambil menangis... namun sayang, mata hati dari satu-satunya orang dewasa dalam pergumulan tersebut sudah sangat tertutup oleh kebencian. Kebencian dari seseorang yang sudah menorehkan kotoran dengan bekas tak terhapus dari tubuhnya. Cho Kyuhyun... akan selalu menjadi anak haram di matanya. Sama-sama menjijikan... seperti sang ayah..._

"_Aku tak akan pernah mengakuimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Lepaskan aku!"_

_Brakk!_

_**End of flashback**_

Rasanya semakin sakit. Kyuhyun terus menekan-nekan tabung vibratornya, berharap oksigen yang ia hisap bisa lebih banyak. Namun memang percuma, karena masalah sebenarnya adalah paru-paru yang menyempit.

Tidak kawan, Kyuhyun terlahir sehat. Sangat sehat, bahkan. Namun trauma masa lalu dan emosi besar yang tertanam sangat dalam pada dirinya membuat paru-parunya tak bisa terkontrol untuk sekedar mengalirkan udara segar di dalam tubuh. Ia hampir sembuh... hanya saja jika kehidupannya bisa sangat tenang. Tapi kehadiran sosok wanita bernama Lee Sungmin kembali memporak porandakan dinding pertahanannya dengan kelamnya masa lalu. Mungkin cerita tentang banyak orang yang dilahirkan serupa ke dunia ini bukanlah isapan ibu jari semata. Karena saat itu... tepat di depan kedua matanya... sang 'ibu' hadir... memintanya akan suatu hal konyol... Dan akhirnya, luapan kebencian disertai harapan masa lalu membuatnya 'menandai' Sungmin sebagai takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan.

Kyuhyun tak akan kehilangan sosok itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

_Brakk!_

"Nona, Anda tidak boleh masuk—"

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat ikut aku!"

* * *

_I Shoul Love U_

* * *

"Aku mau pulang... Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi dari sini."

"Kau harus bisa mengontrol diri, Lee Sungmin. Tidak mudah membuat janji dengan dokter itu. Kau ingin semua cepat selesai, kan?" Siwon masih berkata lembut. Tapi sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti itu di telinga Sungmin. Wanita itu terus saja menangis.

"A-aku belum siap... kumohon... tidak hari ini... Siwon-ah... kita pulang—aaakkhh!" Baru saja Sungmin hendak berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, sebuah lengan besar mencengkeram pundak dan menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding ruangan.

Nyeri... itu yang dirasakan Sungmin. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya berontak. Tapi tatapan penuh amarah dari suaminya lah yang membuat wanita itu kini bagai kehilangan semua rasa dan ingin berteriak minta tolong. "Kau masih ingin mempertahankannya? Kau masih ingin membuat janin itu tumbuh di dalam perutmu? KAU MENGINGINKAN ANAK ITU, KAN?! JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN!" Raungan segera menggaung tertahan di dalam ruangan kecil yang dipenuhi berbagai alat-alat besar dan menyeramkan di sana. Siwon begitu murka.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Aku mohon, Siwon. Anak ini tidak bersalah. Kumohon biarkan dia tetap hidup..." Rintihan yang memilukan segera menyahut teriakan tadi. Sungmin benar-benar tak menginginkan nyawa sang jabang bayi direnggut. Ia tak menginginkan siapapun membunuhnya. Terlebih orang itu adalah Choi Siwon, suaminya sendiri.

Kedua mata pria itu memerah, dengusan napasnya sudah benar-benar berat dan panas menerpa wajah Sungmin. "Kau—" Siwon menurunkan volume suaranya hingga terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. "—aku tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, Lee Sungmin. Pria itu tak akan kubiarkan melihatmu merawat keturunannya. Dia tak akan mendapatkan apapun lagi... kau hanya boleh menjadi milikku. HANYA MILIKKU! SUSTER... SUSTER!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bau obat-obatan membuat Sungmin semakin frustasi. Kepalanya terasa berat. Entah apa yang mereka masukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Hanya seperti gigitan semut kecil tadi, namun setelah itu menuai ketidakseimbangan setiap saraf-saraf kesadarannya. Tapi Sungmin tak boleh tidur, tidak untuk saat ini. Mulutnya masih saja mengucapkan kata-kata seperti 'kumohon...' dan 'tolong' entah kepada siapa.

"Kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, Tuan." Suara seseorang yang asing terdengar seperti semakin menina bobokan alam sadarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bukankah kalian bisa membiusnya secara total?" Kemudian suara Siwon menyahut tak sabar.

"Tapi resikonya terlalu besar, terlebih pada kesehatan psikisnya. Aborsi hanya kami lakukan kepada wanita yang memang sudah yakin untuk melakukannya."

Siwon menggeram kesal. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah diambang batas. "Kau sudah menerima banyak uang, Dokter. Aku bisa saja membongkar praktek ilegalmu ini jika kau menolak untuk melakukannya hari ini juga."

"Tapi istrimu bisa—"

"Aku yang akan mengurus segalanya setelah ini. Aku hanya ingin kau segera mengeluarkan jabang bayi itu segera dari tubuhnya!"

Keputusan itu sudah telak. Sungmin ingin sekali berteriak minta tolong sekerasnya. _'Siapapun... siapa saja... bawa aku pergi dari sini!'_ Tapi sayang... suara itu hanya bisa menggema dalam pikirannya. Obat bius sudah membuat Sungmin hanya mampu bergerak sangat sedikit. Menangis... itu saja... tak lebih...

Lalu...

Seseorang datang padanya. _'Siapa? Siapa kau? Kumohon lepaskan aku...'_ teriaknya dari dalam hati. Sesuatu kembali menyakiti lengannya... _'Lagi? Sebuah suntikan lagi? Tidak! Jangan lakukan! Aku tidak mau tidur. Kalian tidak bisa mengambil anakku. Lepaskan!'_ Gelengan dan hentakan lemah mewarnai tangis yang sudah tanpa suara itu. Bergerak-gerak gelisah dan berharap orang dengan pakaian serba putih di hadapannya mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak ingin semua ini diteruskan.

Sebuah lengan memaksanya mengangkang. Kakinya sudah tidak lagi dalam kontrol penuh untuk digerakkan, hanya patuh pada apapun yang diposisikan orang-orang itu. Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kemaluan Sungmin, membuatnya semakin kehilangan harapan. Air mata sudah tidak lagi membasuh wajah, tapi juga leher dan surai-surai rambutnya yang berantakan. _'TIDAK! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! JANGAN SENTUH ANAKKU!' _batinnya kembali meraung.

Mata Sungmin tak lagi menemukan Siwon di sekitar sana. Masih berharap bahwa pria itu mau menghentikan semua ini. Pandangannya semakin dipenuhi kabut tebal. Tapi dia belum menyerah. Sungmin masih harus terbangun.

Kembali... untuk kedua kalinya... sebuah logam dingin dirasa meregangkan otot-otot vagina Sungmin. _'Tidak... tidak... tidak...!'_

...

_Brakkk! Duagh!_

Dua orang—dokter dan satu perawat—terkejut begitu pintu ruangan didobrak paksa. Pria lain di belakangnya berusaha mencegah dengan mencengkeram pundak. Perkelahian pun tak bisa dihindari. Siwon mengarahkan tinjunya telak pada wajah pria tadi, membuatnya terjerembab dan menabrak beberapa perkakas hingga berjatuhan dengan bunyi sangat ribut.

"Brengsek kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Mau apa kau datang kemari, hah?!"

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, pria yang diketahui ternyata adalah ayah dari si jabang bayi yang hampir saja direnggut nyawanya secara paksa itu langsung bangkit lagi. Kembali menantang seseorang di sana yang sudah begitu dirundung aura kemarahan begitu besar. "Kau tidak berhak melenyapkan anakku, Choi Siwon." desisnya begitu rendah. Setelah itu tubuhnya bergerak cepat dan lengannya terayun menghantam pelipis Siwon. Darah segar langsung mengalir, dan sosok besar itu langsung terhuyung dan jatuh. Kyuhyun sudah dengan tepat menyerang bagian terpenting hingga korbannya kini hanya bisa terkapar menahan sakit.

Kesempatan itu sama sekali tak ia sia-siakan. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sosok yang kini tergolek lemah dengan beberapa alat-alat mengerikan di sekitarnya. Mencabut selang infus dan alat bantu pernapasan dengan cepat, kemudian menggendongnya dalam sekali sentakan. Lalu segera membawa Sungmin keluar dari dalam ruangan.

Rupanya Siwon belum mau menyerah, walaupun dalam keadaan tergolek di lantai, jemarinya masih bisa meraih kaki Kyuhyun saat berusaha melangkahi tubuhnya.

Tapi tentu saja, saat itu posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan. Dengan mudah Kyuhyun menendang wajah dan menginjak perut Siwon hingga pria itu mengerang kesakitan. Semakin tidak berdaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Sungmin. Membawa tubuh itu keluar dari tempat yang hampir saja menyakitinya—juga menyakiti anaknya.

"Sungmin... Lee Sungmin... kau baik-baik saja?" Merasa tubuh dalam gendongannya sedikit menggeliat, ia pun langsung bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Cho... Kyu... Hyun..." Akhirnya wanita itu mengalah. Dosis besar obat bius sudah tak lagi membuatnya mampu bertahan dari kabut yang kian pekat di matanya. Sungmin memasrahkan diri dalam nyamannya kerajaan gelap itu. Begitu dalam dan hangat... hingga rasanya ia tak ingin kembali... kembali pada kenyataan yang masih akan membuatnya harus menelan banyak kepahitan.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin tak sadarkan diri cukup lama. Tekanan psikologis yang terjadi padanya membuat seolah cairan obat bius di tubuh itu bekerja semakin ganas. Wanita cantik tersebut seperti tak akan pernah bangun, tersesat... atau mungkin tak ingin kembali dari bunga tidur yang menawarkan sebuah ketenangan menggiurkan.

Kyuhyun memanggil dokter terbaik ke tempat kediamannya hanya untuk membuat Sungmin bangun. Tapi sayang, bahkan dari mulut seorang profesional pun hanya cukup mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu sampai wanita itu bangun. "Sungmin hanya tertidur, Anda tak perlu cemas, detak jantungnya cukup normal. Hanya saja... jika sampai besok siang dia tak juga membuka mata, Anda bisa menghubungi saya lagi."

Benar, kan? Dokter hanya mampu sampai dengan batas 'diagnosa'. Tapi untuk ketegasannya, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

Pria dengan kulit puncat itu menghabiskan waktunya seharian menemani Sungmin. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur walaupun beberapa panggilan penting dari perusahaan selalu membuat pesawat telepon di atas meja sang asisten berdering tiap jam. Untuk saat ini tidak ada yang lebih penting baginya selain melihat wanita yang dicintainya bangun. Ya, membuka matanya, bicara apa saja, sekalipun hanya umpatan kasar yang akan didengar, Kyuhyun akan menantikannya. Setidaknya hal tersebut lebih baik daripada melihatnya diam tak bergerak.

"Kau tak bisa terus menemaninya, banyak hal penting di luar sana yang harus kau urus, Cho Kyuhyun." Seorang pria paruh baya yang senantiasa berada di dekat sang direktur muda akhirnya turut bicara. Majikan, sekaligus anak asuhnya tersebut sudah bagai terkunci emosi luar dan dalam jika menyangkut perkara wanita bernama Lee Sungmin. Obsesi—cinta Tuan Mudanya sudah begitu besar, dan bahkan lebih ketika mengetahui bahwa benih itu tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang nyata, bernyawa, dan kelak juga menghembuskan napas seperti dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan waktu sebentar saja padaku, paman? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Tidak mau." Kyuhyun menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh lemah yang terbaring di atas ranjang besar.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah membuat semua orang memberikan perawatan yang terbaik untuk gadis ini." Pria itu masih membujuk.

"Aku tidak akan mempercayai siapapun sampai bisa melihatnya sendiri membuka mata."

Tepat seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang biasa. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran. Keinginannya adalah mutlak, walau kadang tak bertanggung jawab.

Laki-laki yang biasa disapa Jung _ahjussi_ tadi langsung menyerah. Mm... tidak bisa dikatakan meyerah sebenarnya, lebih tepat mengalah. Satu-satunya yang harus disalahkan untuk semua sikap pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah orang-tuanya. Mereka bertanggung jawab secara moral atas apa yang terjadi pada sosok itu. Merenggut kebahagiaan yang hakiki dengan semua harta kekayaan bisu. Setiap anak tanpa kasih sayang orang tua—apalagi seorang tanpa kehadiran seorang ibu.

"Saya permisi dulu." ujarnya dengan bahasa yang formal dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

.

.

.

"Eungh~"

Sebuah erangan kecil membelalakan mata Kyuhyun. Pria itu langsung saja mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat. "Sungmin... Lee Sungmin..." Panggilnya lembut. Well, kalian bisa melihat sisi lain laki-laki itu sekarang. Kelembutan? Percayalah, Sungmin adalah yang pertama mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut.

"Eugh... tidak..." Meracau. Bibir mungilnya yang kering dan pucat bergerak-gerak menyerukan kata-kata tak jelas. "Jangan... jangan lakukan itu..."

"Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun meningkatkan volume suaranya, berharap dengan begitu bisa membawa Sungmin dari tidur panjangnya. "Yah, Lee Sungmin!"

Kelopak mata itu bergerak, kemudian dengan cepat terbuka—layaknya seseorang yang baru bangun dari mimpi buruk—menampilkan _foxy _indah namun masih diselimuti embun kesedihan. Napasnya seketika memburu. Sungmin ketakutan... siapapun... apapun yang ditemuinya saat membuka mata sudah menakutinya.

"T-tidak... menjauh... jangan sakiti aku... kumohon—"

"Ssssstt, tenanglah Lee Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja, tak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Kau aman." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan, yang sebenarnya adalah dia sendiripun kalut dalam rintihan wanita dalam pelukannya. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca... Kyuhyun memeluknya, ia tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuat wanitanya kembali tenang.

Sungmin kembali menangis histeris, "Jangan sakiti aku lagi... jangan ambil anakku... hiks... jangan bunuh dia... kumohon..." Pilu. Siapapun yang mendengar tak akan tahan untuk tidak ikut merasakan kepedihannya. Setelah ini mungkin trauma akan terus menghantui hidupnya. Jarum suntik, alat-alat besar, logam yang dingin, dan mungkin... seseorang. Berdoalah agar Sungmin dapat menjalani masa depannya tanpa benda-benda itu.

"Tolong berhentilah menangis, Lee Sungmin... tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu... tidak akan..." Kyuhyun begitu panik dengan reaksi raungan itu. Beberapa pelayan mulai berdatangan, memastikan majikan mereka apakah membutuhkan—sedikit saja—bantuan.

"Kami akan memberinya obat penenang—"

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun memotong sengit perkataan salah satu pelayannya. "Keluar dari kamar ini! Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Tapi Tuan Muda—"

"Kubilang pergi! Apa kalian tuli?!"

Ya, itu perintah, dan sampai detik ini, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melawan perintah dari sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun kembali berkonsentrasi pada Sungmin di pelukannya. Berkata pun saat ini dirasa akan sia-sia. Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih diam dan terus memberikan kehangatan bagi tubuh kecil yang gemetar dalam dekapannya. Biarlah... biarkan wanita ini menangis sejadinya... mengeluarkan semua keputusasaan yang selama beberapa hari menggerogoti sisi kepercayaan dirinya, dan kesedihan yang membuat seluruh harga diri bagai tak bernilai.

Lama dekapan itu menyelimutinya, hingga tangisan-tangisan menyayat hati berganti dengan sebuah isakan yang semakin melemah. Energi Sungmin terkuras... Tapi satu hal, satu ucapan yang tak sekalipun dibayangkan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun atas tubuh Lee Sungmin. Ucapan yang membuat seluruh gairah, kekuatan, dan keinginan berperang semakin menjadi-jadi. Merajai setiap hembusan napasnya dan merambat dalam liku aliran laju darahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." Sungmin berbisik lemah. "Selamatkan aku..."

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Hay... hay... *lambay2 ^_^**

**Waaahh,,, kapan terakhir kali saya update? #lupa -_-;**

**Maafkan saya... *bow**

**So, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Kkk~ sedikit KDRT dan membosankan pasti... hehe #bungkuk lagi**

**Tapi,,, saya tetap ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada teman-teman yang sudah bersedia mampir dan review...**

**Big thanks for reviewer from the last chapter (3) **

zoldyk, XFAXTOR, sparkyumin, Ayu Fitria II, d, sitara1083, desparkyu, AIDASUNGJIN, Guest, Margareth Pumpkins, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, Jessica Imnida, chiikyumin, BunnyMinnie, indahpus96, SparKSomniA0321, ChoKyunnie, KMS kyuminshiper, ElfInaWinecouple, kyuminlinz92, dessykyumin, liekaneshiro, die-die, Monnom, Sunghyunnie, Hyeri, 333LG, Dilla Gyuumin, audrey musaena, thiafumings, Liaa kyuminelf, Guest, Guest, cho han kyo 137, BbuingBbuing137, ELLE HANA, Tika YeKyuMin ELF, alwayskyumin, nikyunmin, ming0101, fifian160, poutyming137, imyk1601, WhiteViolin, revaelf, Guest, Miyoori29, Shin Jae Rin, CiputSML 1307, aniya1004, erRiseSilver, , ChoHuiChan, Rima KyuMin Elf, Erry Evilamingkyu, dieshawardhani, puzZy cat, sienna-w5, Vhentea, bunyming, HeeYeon, MinnieGalz, cho minyu, ANAKNYADONGHAE, cho arin, coffeewie kyumin, Kim Nuri Shfly, Guest, yoonhae elfxotics, NaeKyu, TeeKyu, Mousy, neganugu, Love KyuMin, Guest, dha kyumin, JHLee, fafa, RinduCho, elFinha, Najikabunny.

**Yang gak kesebut,, langsung protes aja yak. Maklum... ngetiknya udah bukan tengah malem lagi... tapi dini hari. Hehehe...**

**C U next Chapt...**

**Saranghae! :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Really, I love You. Now and Forever**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**, **Cho Kyuhyun**, **Choi Siwon**, **Lee Donghae**

**Warning : GS, typo, rough dialouge, (STRIGHT) sex activity **

**Collaboration Project**

**Do not bash, please...**

**ENJOY!**

**::::: :::::**

* * *

Kamar itu besar. Sangat... besar. _Wallpaper_ berwarna coklat akasia menutupi seluruh bagian dindingnya. Dalam jarak setiap hampir satu meter selalu terpasang lukisan-lukisan bergaya Eropa dan terlihat cukup... mahal. Rasanya mungkin bisa memberi makan satu lusin anak-anak yang kurang beruntung jika menjualnya satu saja. Di tengah ruangan, tergelar permadani yang memiliki warna serupa namun lebih muda dengan rajutan sempurna dan—hampir—halus. Salah satu sisi kamar beralih fungsi menjadi sebuah layar kaca besar dengan tirai—lagi-lagi—berwarna senada dengan dindingnya. Kaca besar besar yang dianggap sebagai salah satu sumber kehidupan kecil, sinar matahari hampir setiap separuh dari hari membuat keberadaan sesuatu di dalamnya bercahaya. Semua _furniture_ berkesan elegan dan yang pasti... mahal, terbaik dari yang baik. Salah satunya adalah ranjang besar dengan _cover_ kontars berwarna putih dan segala perangkat di atasnya—bantal, guling.

Di atas sana—tempat tidur—duduklah seorang wanita dengan gambaran kesedihan di sepanjang jengkal tubuhnya, menatap nanar dari setiap sudut pandang sorotan matanya. Jemari lentik bagai bulu-bulu malaikat rapuh menggenggam sebuah sendok logam yang sebagian sudah terendam sup hangat dalam mangkuk. Bibirnya tak jua bergerak, seperti masih menunggu sesuatu masuk ke dalam rongga tersebut.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit wanita bernama Sungmin itu hanya terlihat memandang kosong pada meja kecil berisi makanan hangat. Jika sepuluh menit kedepan ia masih melakukannya, semua yang ada di atas meja—makan kecil—tersebut akan dingin tanpa aroma yang menggiurkan lagi.

Seorang pria. Muda dan tampan. Berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut hampir hitam—hampir coklat—nya menatap dingin jauh menembus jendela kamar besar. Kulitnya yang pucat menjadi semakin bercahaya akibat terpaan mentari pagi.

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa tak ada gerakan dalam penglihatan dari sudut matanya. Wanita itu, Kyuhyun mendengus pelan melihat tak sedikitpun isi dari sarapan paginya berkurang. "Apa kau akan terus menatap 'mereka' seperti itu? Manusia harus membuka mulutnya untuk membuat makanan masuk ke dalam perut."

Tak ada reaksi dari lelucon tidak lucunya barusan. Sungmin tetap bergeming, hanya mengerjap kelopak mata dengan gerakan lambat. Tidak... akibat pergulatannya kemarin, kini Sungmin tak lagi memiliki kelopak mata—untuk saat ini. keduanya membengkak dan hanya menyisakan tatapan sayu.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?" Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia tak tega meluncurkan sindiran-sindiran yang bahkan mungkin masih dalam kategori 'halus' kepada wanita itu. "Lee Sungmin..." panggilnya lagi.

"Aku bahkan tak yakin bisa menelannya dengan benar." Akhirnya Sungmin bersuara. Suara yang keluar juga menandakan bahwa efek menangis selama beberapa jam tidak cukup baik untuk pita suaranya. Serak. Tapi beruntung masih bisa tertangkap jelas ketika bicara.

"Haruskah aku pergi?" Kyuhyun menurunkan lengannya yang tadi terlipat di atas dada. Tanda sebuah keangkuhan yang tertunda.

Sungmin tak langsung menjawab, beberapa detik... hingga kembali bersuara, "Mungkin iya..."

Lelaki itu sudah akan beranjak, tapi...

"Mungkin juga tidak." Sungmin melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Kalimat tadi jelas tanpa emosi, tapi cukup berarti untuk terekam dan akan terus mengisi kepalanya sepanjang hari ini. "Jadi... yang mana?" Ia mencoba bertaruh kali ini. pikiran konyol akan sesuatu yang manja mengusiknya.

"Pilih saja yang membuatmu merasa baik."

Memilih? Itu jelas lebih bodoh dari pikirannya saat ini. Tentu saja Kyuhyun lebih suka jika dirinya bukan menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa wanita itu tidak memiliki selera makan. "Aku suka yang kedua. Kau sangat tahu aku lebih suka berlama-lama berada di dekatmu."

"Terimakasih." ucap Sungmin pelan... sangat pelan.

Namun kalian tidak akan bisa melewatkan semburat kebahagiaan di wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. 'Terimakasih' adalah sebuah kata yang sederhana, namun sarat makna. Dan Kyuhyun akan menterjemahkannya menjadi sesuatu yang akan membuatnya senang. Hey, siapapun akan melakukannya, bukan?

Tapi sepertinya pria itu masih bisa melawan gelombang kebahagiaan kecil yang membuncah tadi. Langit belum akan runtuh, dan segala sesuatunya masih akan berjalan tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya—setidaknya mungkin untuk saat ini. "Aku akan pergi keluar seharian ini. Kau bisa meminta tolong—memerintah—kepada para pelayan jika membutuhkan sesuatu. Kupastikan semua adalah yang terbaik." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak merasa kalimat itu penting. Namun baginya, sekecil apapun itu, jika menyangkut wanita bernama Lee Sungmin adalah hal yang harus selalu mendapat perhatian penting.

"Kalau begitu,,, katakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan sangat merepotkan."

Demi semua senyum malaikat di muka bumi, saat ini adalah hari di mana senyuman terbaik seorang Cho Kyuhyun terkembang dari bibirnya yang tipis. Paling lembut. Kalian bisa pastikan itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menuruti satu hal lagi?" Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini.

"Apa?"

"Masukanlah beberapa suap saja ke mulutmu. Setelah itu aku bisa pergi dengan lebih tenang." ucapnya hati-hati. Walau bagimanapun, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun 'meminta' tanpa 'memaksa'.

Hening lagi sejenak. Sungmin tampak tidak menanggapi dengan emosi yang berarti. Membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam pemikiran teramat sederhana. Tidak ada lagi tekanan, ia memohon. Kemudian lengannya bergerak. Dengan gerakan normal—seperti tak terjadi apapun—Sungmin mulai menyendok sarapannya, berhenti sepersekian detik untuk memastikan takaran yang pas, lalu membuka mulut dan membuat cairan-cairan kental beraroma kari tersebut berada di mulutnya. Kemudian berpindah pada mangkuk lain, kini sasarannya adalah butiran nasi yang—untungnya—masih hangat. Mulutnya penuh, mengunyah perlahan, sebelum akhirnya mengalir ke dalam kerongkongan.

Sungmin melakukannya lagi... dan lagi... saat mulutnya kembali kosong.

Dan Kyuhyun?

Pria itu sangat bahagia hari ini...

* * *

_I Shoul Love U_

* * *

"Selanjutnya apa lagi?"

Suara yang serak, namun begitu dekat dengan kewibawaan. Kyuhyun tersadar dari setiap lamunan panjang yang semenjak pagi sudah mengganggu segala proses berpikirnya kepada rutinitas. Rasanya ia ingin sekali cepat pulang.

Ya. Pulang ke rumah. Karena di sana, saat ini, seseorang—mungkin—tengah menunggunya. Berharap dirinya cepat membuka kamar besar dan menyapa selamat malam, atau sekedar bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini'? Oh, bayangan kala wanita(nya) tadi makan dengan lahap bahkan membuat Kyuhyun sanggup tidak makan seharian ini karena bahagia.

Ck! Lupakan. Jauh di dasar hatinya ia tetap memiliki dugaan bahwa Sungmin masih membencinya. Apa tadi? Menunggunya pulang? Hey, Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar terlalu berharap.

"Paman, tak bisakah hari ini aku pulang cepat?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan binar kepolosan di kedua matanya. Hal yang benar-benar langka. Bahkan Paman Jung terkejut melihatnya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya—" Namun kalimat itu terputus. Ya, kau benar Pak Tua, hari ini—dan mungkin beberapa hari kemudian—sedang tidak seperti biasanya. "—Kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Ada pertemuan sepuluh menit lagi." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun merengut tak suka. Tapi masih cukup malu untuk 'merengek' lagi seperti tadi. Ia sadar, dirinya bukan lagi anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun. Dirinya adalah 'otak' di dalam sebuah organisasi yang menampung ribuan kepala keluarga untuk anak dan istrinya di rumah. Tak ada waktu untuk bermain. Kalaupun ia tengah jatuh cinta, jangan salahkan dirinya yang begitu terobsesi. Dalam pekerjaan, ia tak akan pernah mau mengalah.

Jadi, kalian bisa memaklumi perlakuan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu?

Hm... terserah kalau masih belum.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah, persiapkan saja segalanya. Aku akan siap sepuluh menit kemudian." ucapnya kemudian.

Sekretaris pribadi itu hanya sedikit membungkuk, Kyuhyun jengah melihatnya, bukankah sudah puluhan kali ia katakan tak perlu melakukan hal itu selama mereka hanya sedang berdua? Kyuhyun berpikir sepertinya ingatan orang tua tersebut sudah tidak bagus lagi.

**Dalam ruang rapat...**

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada perkembangan?" Pemuda itu memulai. Tanpa basa-basi walau hanya sekedar mengucap salam kepada para karyawannya. Dari sudut mata, Kyuhyun mampu melihat wajah-wajah tertekan orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Tentu saja akan seperti itu wajah mereka, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan jika seorang direktur utama belakangan ini selalu akan ikut dalam setiap pertemuan? Aura diktator yang lebih besar justru diberikan dari sang Cho junior. Ayahnya sudah terlampaui. Dan semua kepala menyetujui hal tersebut.

"Ada sedikit kesulitan untuk daerah pesisir, beberapa keluarga masih menolak menjual tanahnya.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah semua orang sudah diberi tahu bahwa tanah itu memang bukan hak mereka? Kompensasi yang kita berikan hanya untuk sekedar 'belas-kasih' bagi mereka. Apa kalian melewati beberapa orang yang harus ditunjukkan surat-surat tersebut?" Nadanya mulai meninggi, hal yang biasa dilakukan Kyuhyun jika ada hal konyol yang membuatnya jengkel.

"Semuanya hanya orang-orang tua yang sudah tidak sanggup membaca." Seseorang menjelaskan dengan takut-takut.

Tubuh yang tadi menegang karena marah, tiba-tiba kembali rileks dan bersandar pada punggung kursi. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas seolah berusaha membuang semua keinginannya untuk berteriak. "Orang tua?" Pria itu bergumam.

Tak lama berselang, lengannya terulur meraih ponsel di dalam saku jas, kemudian menyentuh beberapa kali layarnya sebelum melakukan percakapan singkat. " Paman, kau dengar itu, kan?"

Hening satu detik.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan semuanya. Kau tak ingin aku akhirnya menggunakan cara kasar, bukan?"

Hening lagi.

"Baik. Aku serahkan semua padamu."

Dan untuk sementara, masalah selesai.

"Kemudian apa lagi?" Kini nadanya mulai terdengar malas. Mencoba mentolelir kembali masalah yang seharusnya tidak terjadi adalah hal paling menyebalkan untuk sebagian orang, terlebih manusia arogan seperti dirinya.

Beberapa mulai gelisah, sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus mereka sampaikan. Namun ketakutan seperti membuat mereka terus saja mengurungkan niat untuk bicara. Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya menanggapi keadaan canggung tersebut. "Ada apa lagi ini?" ujarnya dengan suara jenaka, namun tetap saja terdengar mengerikan untuk para karyawan di sana.

"Choi Siwon—"

Kyuhyun mendadak tegang mendengar nama itu disebut.

"—kami tak bisa menghubunginya. Sepertinya... kita harus mencari orang lain."

Pria itu tersadar kembali dengan masalah 'sebenarnya'. Benar. Siwon tak akan cukup berani menampakkan dirinya setelah kejadian kemarin. Kalian pasti tahu... siapapun... dan dengan alasan apapun... aborsi adalah tindakan kriminal. Rasanya pria berotot itu tak mungkin tidak tahu dengan peraturan ini. Kecuali memang... karena dia benar-benar ingin menghilangkan segala 'bekas' pergumulan Kyuhuyn dengan sang istri. Siapapun... dan dengan alasan apapun... perselingkuhan tak pernah mampu memunculkan tindakan yang dilandasi akal sehat.

"Biarkan saja dulu. Ini baru satu hari. Lagipula belum begitu mendesak. Jika dirasa perlu mendepaknya, hanya akan kulakukan atas keinginanku sendiri."

Benar. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia tetap mempertahankan Siwon adalah karena seseorang yang saat ini menduduki tempat pertama di hati dan pikirannya. Lee Sungmin.

"Beberapa hari ini mungkin ia tak akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya." Tentu saja... kau sudah membuat bagian itu patah. Siwon harus sedikit 'membenahinya' agar terlihat kembali seperti semula.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

Lee Donghae—oh, tidak jangan sebut seperti itu. Wanita berparas manis dengan tatapan teduh di sana sama sekali tak suka namanya dipanggil selengkap itu.

Bukan kawan... wanita itu bukannya tidak suka dengan nama 'Lee Donghae'. Nama itu sangat indah, percayalah. Siapapun yang menyandangnya pasti memiliki orang tua yang sangat mencintai sang buah hati. 'Berkah Tuhan' dan 'Kebijaksanaan'. Doa yang begitu indah bukan untuk seorang anak?

Hanya saja...

Baiklah... ini memang agak sedikit menyimpang. Lee Donghae itu bukan nama seorang perempuan yang lazim di negeri gingseng itu. Terlalu... berbunyi berat dan keras. Hm... budaya barat yang mungkin sudah merajalela di tanah kelahirannya itu seperti tak lekas mempengaruhi pola pikirnya akan sebuah nama. Ia tetap tak nyaman saat orang memanggilnya dengan Donghae. Jadi... 'Hae' saja sudah cukup. Ya... walaupun akan sangat sulit jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang berkata '_hae_' (lakukanlah!) dengan membentak di sekitar tempat dirinya berada. Setidaknya panggilan itu lebih terdengar 'ringan' di telingan Donghae—Hae.

Kembali...

Hae berjalan pelan menelusuri trotoar pinggir jalan dengan langkah lemah. Perhatikan wajahnya, cahaya keceriaan tak nampak dalam gurat-gurat tipis di sudut mata seperti saat seseorang tengah tersenyum. Matanya yang sayu semakin terlihat tak bersemangat sore ini. sebuah beban tak kasat mata seakan tak bisa ia hempaskan begitu saja ke jalan.

Raganya memang tengah berada di dalam lautan para pejalan kaki lain, namun tidak dengan jiwanya. Hae masih terus saja memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri... di dalam sebuah tempat sederhana yang berkedok praktek dokter kandungan... ia melihat sepupu yang paling disayangnya hampir saja kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi wanita itu.

Ya. Tuhan mungkin memang belum meniupkan sebuah ruh ke dalam sana. Tapi ia sangat yakin sebuah bakal jantung sudah terbentuk, kelak di sana akan ada sebuah sumber detak kehidupan terpenting bagi makhluk-Nya yang lain.

Gemetar. Benar. Saat itu, dengan bersembunyi di balik sebuah lemari besi besar, Hae hanya mampu menyaksikan bagaimana Kyuhyun mencoba menggunakan kekerasan untuk menghentikan tindakan Siwon yang sama sekali tak berperikemanusiaan.

Sungmin? Tentu saja ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah diperbuat Siwon. Merasa bersalah? Tapi kenapa? Ia bahkan membawa Kyuhyun langsung bersamanya setelah mendapatkan pesan singkat **'Tolong'** dari Sungmin.

Hae menghela napasnya yang begitu berat. Hal terpenting saat ini adalah... bahwa dirinya tak bisa melupakan tatapan kemarahan Siwon. Tatapan yang memang juga pernah diberikan kepadanya. Dulu... dulu sekali...

* * *

**Flashback**

"Siwon-ah... aku hamil."

Hae tak pernah membayangkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak sanggup melihatnya berkaca-kaca kini 'menusuk' dengan pandangan sangat mengerikan—seperti ingin sekali membunuh. Siwon. Laki-laki itu... untuk kali pertamanya... membuat Hae ketakutan. "Apa?" sahutnya dengan desisan kemarahan. Hae bersumpah melihat kedua bola mata elang tersebut hampir memerah, terbuka sempurna, dan membulat penuh.

"A-aku... hamil." Wanita itu sangat gugup. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah menggeser langkahnya beberapa senti ke belakang.

"Aku menemuimu untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira, Lee Donghae." Suara Siwon meninggi dan tertahan. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku bersumpah... aku tidak..." Hae mulai menangis. Salah satu kebiasaan yang paling mudah ia lakukan. "...kumohon Siwon... terakhir kali itu... kau bahkan setuju bahwa kita bisa melakukannya tanpa pengaman—"

"Kau yang memaksa!" Siwon memotong dengan berteriak. Membuat wanita di hadapannya berjengit karena terkejut. "Sekarang lihat, apa yang sudah kau lakukan."

"Maaf—maafkan aku..." Hae terus terisak. Bulir-bulir bening itu bagai tak akan pernah mengering, tetesannya terus merangkai jalinan tersebut hingga alirannya tak pernah terputus. "Tapi... tak bisakah kau menerimanya saja? Ini... darah dagingmu..."

"Tapi aku sudah akan pergi, Lee Donghae! Kau ingin aku membatalkan studi ke luar negeri? Lalu menikahimu? BEGITU?!"

Wanita itu menggeleng. Hae bersumpah, ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini terjadi. Kuliah di luar negeri adalah mimpi seorang Choi Siwon yang paling dia utamakan. Susah payah beasiswa bisa sampai berada dalam genggamannya. Demi Tuhan, seorang Lee Donghae tak akan pernah membuat orang terkasihnya mengubur semua cita-cita yang begitu penuh perjuangan untuk didapatkan. Hae mencintainya... gadis itu mencintai Choi Siwon. Sangat. "Aku tak akan mencegahmu untuk pergi. Aku bersumpah. Aku akan menjaga ini semua sendiri. Aku tak akan merepotkanmu. Tapi... berjanjilah... kau akan kembali nanti. Menemuiku... dan anak ini. kembalilah saat kau siap."

Tak ada sahutan, bahkan protes tak setuju sekalipun. Namun Siwon semakin membuat Hae ketakutan dengan sorotan matanya. Gadis itu menangis sejadinya. Bagaimana tidak? Berapa umur mereka kini? Delapan belas? Bukan masa yang pantas untuk menghadirkan sebuah kehidupan baru dan membina rumah tangga, bukan? Tapi... keadaan belia tersebut membuat mereka lupa akan tanggung jawab dan resiko dari segala perbuatan.

Saat mereka bahagia... maka semua menjadi tidak begitu penting.

Namun lihat sekarang...

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Benih itu terlanjur tumbuh di dalam rahim seorang gadis bernama Lee Donghae.

"Hae... aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku." Siwon tiba-tiba 'mengendur', tangannya terulur meraih wajah Donghae yang sudah basah sempurna karena air mata. Hidung munginya memerah dan terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi... untuk saat ini pesona tersebut tak bisa merubah apapun, karena pemuda itu langsung saja mengatakan hal yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. "Gugurkan kandungan itu."

Hae benar-benar tak sanggup berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Lutut itu lemas hingga membuatnya jatuh berlutut, lolos dari tangkupan telapak tangan besar Siwon pada wajahnya. "Tidak... Siwon-ah... kumohon jangan katakan itu... Apa saja. Katakan apa saja permintaanmu, kecuali yang satu itu. Kumohon..." Jemari-jemari lentiknya mencengkeram celana panjang yang Siwon kenakan. Terus saja mengiba sambil menangis.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji, Hae. Aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kau sendirian selama aku pergi. Mengurus anak? Orang tuamu tak akan pernah melepaskanku. Kau pikir bagaimana nasib kita nanti. Bukankah kau juga ingin melanjutkan sekolah? Hae... untuk kali ini... demi kebaikan kita berdua. Gugurkan anak itu..."

_Tuhan mungkin memang tak akan 'meniupkan' sebuah kehidupan baru kepada manusianya yang lalai. Tapi kalian tak akan pernah tahu... bahwa rencana-Nya lebih sempurna dari apapun yang kita percayai di lingkaran semesta ini_.

**Flashback off**

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

"Lee Sungmin..."

Sebuah hal konyol, tapi tetap harus di lakukan Kyuhyun. Pria itu harus mengetuk sebelum memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Atau memang... harus. Kalian pasti tahu alasannya.

Lee Sungmin duduk di depan meja rias dengan ukiran indah di setiap sudut benda tersebut dan kaki-kaki penyangganya yang ramping. Tidak. Wanita itu tidak berusaha tengah mematut dirinya. Tidak akan ada motivasi dengan kondisinya saat ini. Sosok itu hanya duduk, menunduk tanpa sedikitpun cahaya dalam aura sekitarnya. Begitu redup dan penuh kesedihan. "Kau sudah kembali?" Ia kemudian mendongak saat merasa pintu besar kamar tersebut berderak halus. Menampilkan seorang pemuda tinggi dan tampan dengan setelan yang lengkap. Elegan... dan berkelas.

"Hm..." Kyuhyun meng-iya-kan dengan _deheman_ kecil. "Kau sudah lebih baik? Apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku pergi?" Ini bukan basa-basi. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin tahu apa saja yang terjadi selama ia meninggalkan Sungmin di dalam rumah.

"Jika ada sesuatu, kurasa sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahmu ini, kau sudah pasti akan tahu." Sungmin benar. Hal sekecil apapun—terlebih tentang dirinya—selalu bisa sampai di telinga Kyuhyun secepat angin. Berlebihan? Tidak. Memang begitu adanya. Rasanya teknologi seperti ponsel cukup membantu hal seperti itu terwujud.

Kyuhyun berdehem gugup, lengannya tanpa sadar sudah terangkat dan mengelus tengkuknya. Sikap yang manis bukan? Malu-malu. "Kau... sudah makan?" Kyuhyun merasa seperti orang bodoh. Keangkuhannya menguap begitu saja. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Sungmin menggeleng singkat. Walaupun begitu, pemuda di dekatnya sudah bisa mengagumi surai panjang yang tidak ikut terikat bersamaan dengan jalinan kepangan sederhananya di belakang. Surai itu hitam mengkilap, begitu kontras dengan warna kulit wajah dan lehernya.

Sangat indah... Kyuhyun bahkan harus kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Pria itu berusaha keras menahan semua gejolak yang ditimbulkan dari pancaran keindahan yang ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tahu ia tak pantas merasa seperti seorang perjaka yang baru saja bertemu dengan seorang gadis ningrat yang anggun. Kenyataan bahwa gadis itu nyatanya sudah pernah melenguh indah dan mengeluarkan air mata kesakitan tepat di bawah tubuhnya membuat ia kembali membenci diri sendiri.

Terlebih... bagian dari 'darah'nya pun sudah tertanam di rahim sang wanita. Bertanggung jawab? Tentu saja, Kyuhyun bahkan sangat menginginkannya. Tapi bagaimana jika wanita tersebut ternyata terluka dengan 'tanggung-jawab'nya? Masih pantaskah ia?

"Kau tidak pernah keluar kamar semenjak tadi pagi? Keluarlah... kadang kamar ini juga tidak bagus untuk ditempati terlalu lama. Kau juga butuh udara segar di luar." Kyuhyun kembali menguasi sikap, suaranya sudah tenang dan berat.

"Apa aku sudah menggangu privasi penggunaan kamarmu? Aku tahu dari pelayan bahwa ruangan ini adalah milikmu pribadi. Selain kau, tidak ada yang pernah tidur di sini, bahkan orang tuamu sendiri." Sungmin bicara tanpa rasa. Tapi ada sedikit iba yang terpancar dari _foxy_ hitamnya.

"Aku akan memberikan semuanya jika kau yang minta. Kamar ini akan jadi tempatmu selama yang kau butuhkan." Kaku. Tapi walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan tulus.

"Benarkah? Apakah sebesar itu rasa cintamu pada sosok lemah ini?" Pertanyaan itu sungguh tiba-tiba. Ada kesinisan menghiasi suara lembut Sungmin. Namun tetap saja... seluruh persendian Kyuhyun harus rela menahan segala asanya kala itu.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mengawasi. Ia begitu takut kebahagiannya seharian rusak hanya karena harus terlibat pembicaraan dengan topik tak menyenangkan malam ini. "Kau sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganku, kan?" lanjutnya.

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyuman singkat. "Bertengkar? Apa hubungan kita bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja hingga kau menyebut ini sebagai pertengkaran?"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Wanita ini benar. Pertengkaran hanya milik orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan baik sebagai dasarnya. Lantas, bagaimana dengan dirinya dan Sungmin? Tali penghubung mereka hanya janin di dalam perut perempuan tersebut. Kejadian di sebuah rumah aborsi kemarin seperti bukan apa-apa saat ini. "Berhentilah bicara, Lee Sungmin. Sebelum aku benar-benar berbuat kasar lagi padamu." Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang untuk bertahan dalam situasi sekarang. "Aku akan menunggumu di meja makan."

Dengan bunyi _blam_ pelan pintu kayu, pria itu menghakhiri percakapan. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini semakin dirundung ketidakpastian akan hatinya. Wanita itu sangat takut percaya. Tapi mulutnya kala itu sudah berucap meminta perlindungan pada Kyuhyun. Apa bisa ditarik kembali suatu saat? Entahlah, sebagian dari dirinya justru tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

**:::::**

**Hari berikutnya...**

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendapati Sungmin masih dengan balutan pakaian lengkap tengah berdiri memandang kegelapan langit dari balkon besar di rumahnya. Angin malam musim panas justru lebih berbahaya daripada gas nitrogen dalam komposisi padat sekalipun.

Sungmin menoleh. Mengusap sisi-sisi wajahnya yang... berair?

Hey, apa Sungmin menangis?

"Kau—kenapa?" Begitu banyak hal yang membuat Kyuhyun khawatir jika menyangkut wanita bernama Lee Sungmin ini. Lihat saja, bahkan kini kedua matanya membulat saat menangkap kilatan hampir diseluruh bagian wajah Sungmin, dan warna merah di bola mata indah itu.

Sungmin diam. Ia tahu 'kegiatannya' sudah kepalang terpergok oleh sang pemilik rumah. Tak ada kalimat yang harus ia lontarkan untuk sekedar menyangkal keadaannya kali ini.

Kyuhyun kembali menguasai diri melihat Sungmin sama sekali tak merespon dengan jawaban. "Kau merindukan Siwon?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itulah yang keluar.

Sungmin melirik, "Kenapa memang? Dia masih suamiku. Apa seorang istri tidak boleh merindukan suaminya?" ujarnya pelan.

"Kau mengatakan hal tersebut dan berharap aku akan menyuruhmu pulang? Begitu, Lee Sungmin?" Sinis. Lagi-lagi.

Hening beberapa saat...

"Tidak."

Jawaban Sungmin mungkin sanggup membuat Kyuhyun saat itu juga melompat kegirangan dari atas balkon rumah besarnya. Tentu saja... ia sangat mengharapkan wanita itu mengatakan 'tidak' tadi. Dan harapannya terwujud. Sekali lagi kesenangan konyol yang terlalu besar hinggap pada pria berkulit sepucat kapas itu. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun tahu bahwa pertanyaannya akan menjadi momok yang tidak menyenangkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi? Sekecil apapun itu, Kyuhyun tetap ingin tahu—apalagi menyangkut soal Lee Sungmin.

"Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengerling tajam, "Hm... kau benar." Namun menyetujui.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Sungmin kembali menengadahkan kepalanya menelusuri warna hitam langit yang tak berujung. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan tempat untuk bersembunyi dari segala masalah.

"Kau yakin bertanya padaku?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Untuk saat ini aku hanya perlu mendengarkanmu. Mengikuti semua kemauanmu. Membuatmu merasa nyaman di rumah orang asing ini, sehingga lambat laun melupakan keinginan untuk kembali kepada manusia bernama Choi Siwon itu." Tak ada satupun kalimat yang diucapkan dengan selimut kebohongan. Semuanya murni keinginan dari dasar hatinya.

"Sampai kapan? Keluargaku tak akan tinggal diam. Begitu juga dengan Siwon." Sungmin seperti bicara pada diri sendiri.

"Lantas, apa aku harus membunuh suamimu?"

"HENTIKAN!" Sungmin membentak. Semua ketenangan yang didapat ketika memandangi gugusan bintang dalam gelapnya malam pun menguap seketika. "Aku tahu kau bukan pembunuh. Jadi berhentilah bicara omong kosong!" Mata indahnya tergenang lagi, entah merupakan luapan emosi atau malam ini hanya memang sedang dingin. Jemarinya terkepal kuat. Kini bahkan menyorot Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

Sedang seorang yang dibentak tadi hanya memandang tak percaya. Ia terkejut. Bukan. Bukan karena mendengar raungan Sungmin, namun lebih kepada apa yang wanita itu teriakkan padanya.

Sungmin... percaya pada Kyuhyun?

Ya Tuhan, pria itu bersumpah ingin sekali memeluk sosok malaikat cantik di hadapannya saat ini juga. Kyuhyun menikmati setiap sensasi yang mengalir deras dalam jalur aliran darahnya ke dalam jantung. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, Lee Sungmin-nya mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan seorang pembunuh. Benar. Wanita itu sangat benar. Seorang Kyuhyun bahkan tak sanggup melihat satu nyawa kecil di dalam perut Sungmin yang hampir direnggut paksa.

Hening cukup lama... sangat lama, sampai keduanya hampir mampu mendengar debaran jantung lawan bicara.

Lima menit...

Sepuluh—

_Brak!_

Sesuatu—seperti terhempas dengan keras. Kursi yang tadi menjadi tempat di mana Kyuhyun duduk terbalik dan membentur lantai. Dengan cepat laki-laki tersebut beranjak dan menerjang. Sebelah lengan panjangnya langsung melingkar pada pinggul indah dan menarik pemiliknya mendekat dalam satu hentakan. Sedang lengan yang lain dipakai untuk meraih wajah Sungmin.

Bibirnya berhasil melekat pada delima merah muda yang sudah menjadi candu untuk beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Pemiliknya terkejut. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat tanpa sedikitpun petunjuk. Sungmin merasakan bibirnya terbakar oleh luapan emosi yang teramat besar. Terkonveksi dengan gerakan-gerakan yang bertambah liar tiap detiknya. Ya... begitu panas, Kyuhyun menguasai semuanya.

Sungmin berontak pada awalnya, hingga pada suatu titik ia merasakan emosi ciuman Kyuhyun padanya menusuk ke dalam hati dan mengunci setiap keinginan untuk lepas.

Dan wanita itupun diam...

Kemudian ikut larut dalam 'tarian' tersebut.

* * *

_I Should Love U _

* * *

**Hari lainnya...**

Meja makan besar itu sangat sunyi, hanya dentingan suara logam yang beradu dengan piring-piring porselin mahal di atasnya. Menikmati makanan? Mungkin saja. Namun jauh dari kenikmatan manusiawi yang seperti itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya dua orang yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

_Trek!_

Sungmin terlihat menghentikan kegiatannya. Wanita itu meletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas meja sebelum panganan di hadapannya sempat dihabiskan. Napasnya seperti tercekat, "Aku tak bisa begini terus." ujarnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Sontak pria yang duduk diseberang meja menatap bingung, "Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya, kedua tangannya masih setia menggenggam pisau dan garpu.

"Aku... aku harus pulang. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

Kyuhyun berusaha tenang, walaupun yang sebenarnya di dalam hati begitu geram akan keputusan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba. "Pulang? Kau ingin kembali pada suamimu?" Kentara betul ia sedang mencoba bertaruh akan praduganya sendiri. Tapi memang seperti itulah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang sudah mengatakannya. Aku masih punya orang tua. Ayahku pasti akan cemas—" Sungmin terlihat tak yakin dengan perkataannya.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak terlalu cepat, Kyuhyun menyudahi acara makan malamnya. Ia sedikit menggeser perlengkapan yang isinya sudah hampir habis. "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah akur dengan ayahmu." Pria itu bicara sangat pelan, seperti tengah bergumam, namun Sungmin mampu menangkap jelas perihal apa yang dikatakan mengingat ruangan yang benar-benar hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. Dingin... dan sepi.

"Tapi dia tetap ayahku." Tidak disangka, wanita itu merespon, membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis.

"Ya, kau memang baik." Menenggak habis air putih untuk membersihkan mulut dan kerongkongannya dari sisa-sisa makanan. "Habiskan saja makananmu, lalu istirahat. Aku juga akan kembali ke kamar." Kyuhyun beranjak, gemuruh dalam dadanya masih menyiksa hingga dinginnya sikap harus ia keluarkan demi menjaga semua keangkuhannya.

Pria itu mengerutkan kening. Sesuatu—seseorang—seperti sudah menahannya untuk melangkah. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Sungmin yang menunduk, namun tangan kanannya mencengkram ujung kaus rajutan _single Knit_ yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Seraya berucap lirih, "_Please~_"

Tak mampu lagi menahan, Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan mencengkeram lengan Sungmin, menariknya, hingga wanita itu terpaksa berdiri untuk menghindari rasa sakit yang timbul akibat genggaman jemari-jemari panjang pria di hadapannya. "Ah~" Ia sedikit meringis.

"Demi Tuhan, Lee Sungmin. Aku sama sekali bukan orang yang sedang menyanderamu atau apa di sini. Kau memintaku melindungimu. Ingat?! Jadi yang sedang kulakukan saat ini adalah berusaha mengabulkannya. Pria bodoh itu masih saja ingin membunuh'nya'! Kau pikir aku bisa tenang dengan membiarkanmu berada di luar saat ini?! Sedikit saja, Lee Sungmin. Sedikit saja! Berpikirlah seperti aku! Curigai semua orang! Kau tidak akan merugi seperti sekarang! Ingatlah kenapa kau bisa berada sampai sejauh ini, Sungmin. Itu karena kau begitu saja percaya padaku. KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH BELAJAR DARI KESALAHAN!"

Air mata itu akhirnya tumpah...

Oh, bukan kawan. Itu bukan air mata Sungmin. Iya. Kalian benar. Kini Zamrud _stoic_ hitam itu sudah mengembun dan mengalirkan sebagian kecil cairan lakrimasi dari dalamnya.

Kyuhyun—menangis?

Sungmin begitu terkejut dengan reaksi 'kemanusiaan' yang dipancarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Apa pria itu menangis karena dirinya? Benarkah? Tentu saja. Siapa lagi memang. Emosi itu seperti bom waktu yang hanya tinggal menunggu untuk saatnya meledak. Sekarang lihatlah, dengan begitu kalian bisa melihat bagaimana 'lemah'nya seorang Cho Kyuhyun di hadapan wanita bernama Lee Sungmin.

Ingin sekali berucap 'maafkan aku'. Namun lidahnya tak mengizinkan. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena sebagian tubuh Sungmin masih merasakan sisa-sisa perilaku menyedihkan bagai sampah yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. "Kau—tidak mencintaiku." lirihnya. "Kau—hanya menginginkan anak ini." Kalimat Sungmin terus saja terputus-putus, tapi sangat berhasil membuat seorang Kyuhyun yang arogan itu bungkam.

Kyuhyun kembali menghentakan tubuh mungil tersebut dalam dekapannya. Kini sisa-sisa sebuah kuasa mutlak dalam pancaran matanya tak lagi ada. Pria itu jatuh, tak mampu lagi menopang seluruh gairah kecintaanya kepada makhluk yang satu ini. "Tidak, Lee Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya? Aku mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu, aku tak bisa tanpamu." Terisak... hampir... berbisik. Kalian mampu merasakan Cho Kyuhyun yang lemah saat ini? Kuharap bisa...

"Kau—sampah. Kau—adalah manusia yang tidak diinginkan."

"_**Aku tidak menginginkanmu, Cho!"**_bayangan itu muncul lagi.

Kalimat lain meluncur dari mulut Sungmin. Membuat tubuhnya semakin keras di dekap. Rasanya seperti akan remuk saja. Ia mulai kesulitan bernapas, pundaknya merasakan hangat dan lembab. Sungmin tahu, air mata itu sudah tak tertampung lagi pada sela-sela pori katun yang dipakainya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh itu mulai terasa berat...

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?'

"Kyuhyun—"

Dan akhirnya sosok tinggi itu merosot ke bawah. Terduduk setelah sebelumnya menghentak lantai ruangan yang keras. Napasnya... memburu... suaranya mengerikan.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin begitu panik melihat keadaan saat ini. Ia meraih bahu tegap Kyuhyun, sedikit mengguncangnya, dengan harapan membuat pria itu masih bisa terus tersadar. Dan hal yang sedetik kemudian ia sesali karena Kyuhyun justru semakin merebah di lantai, bunyi napas tenggorokan yang seperti tercekik dan tubuh mengejang membuat wanita itu kehilangan akal. "Cho Kyuhyun! Kumohon... ada apa denganmu?! Seseorang! SIAPAPUN! TOLONG AKU!"

Teriakan itu seperti 'membangunkan' seluruh penghuni di dalam bangunan besar tempat mereka berada. Beberapa orang yang Sungmin ketahui sebagai pelayan rumah langsung berlarian, dua orang langsung memegangi tubuh tuan mereka yang sudah _colapse._ Seseorang lagi—yang tua—berlari entah kemana. Namun kemudian kembali dengan sebuah tabung sedang dan selang ventilator. Mereka melakukan pertolongan pertama.

Dan Sungmin menangis... entah untuk apa.

**:::::**

Malam sudah sangat larut. Namun manik hitam menawan milik Lee Sungmin belum terlindungi oleh kelopaknya yang terpejam. Masih terus terjaga, wanita itu duduk di samping ranjang besar yang saat ini tengah terbaring seseorang yang begitu ia benci. Benci? Tapi benarkah begitu? Lalu untuk apa ia berada di sana?

Sungmin terus memandangi wajah damai Kyuhyun. Seakan tak mampu berpaling, seperti ada magnet aneh yang mengharuskan dirinya terus menatap. _Deja vu_? Ya, itu yang ia rasakan. Namun dalam posisi yang tertukar.

"Eungh~"

Kelegaan mencubit kesadaran Sungmin seketika. Lenguhan yang pelan, tapi tentu saja menandakan sesuatu yang sangat baik. "Cho Kyuhyun." Wanita itu menunduk untuk lebih dekat, berbisik lembut di wajah tirus Kyuhyun.

Bagai sebotol suntikan _adrenalin_ yang sangat ampuh, panggilan itu membuat kedua mata sang pesakitan tadi langsung terbuka sempurna, tanpa mengerjap. "Sungmin!" Kata pertamanya.

"Ya... ini aku. Kau... baik-baik saja?" ujar Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, respon akan panggilan tadi padanya.

"Kumohon..." Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin. "...jangan katakan itu lagi." Ada ketakutan di matanya. Sebuah keinginan untuk tidak lagi merasakan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Sungmin ingin sekali bertanya. Namun lagi-lagi... lidahnya tak mengizinkan.

"Maafkan aku~" Akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang terucap. Rasanya begitu sakit di dadanya melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang lemah. Sungmin begitu tak mengerti dengan keadaan dirinya yang begitu labil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum... kemudian kembali memejamkan mata. Pria itu lelah... yang dengan mudahnya menular dalam susunan saraf Sungmin. Ia juga begitu ingin istirahat. Berharap esok akan lebih baik. Entah untuk apa, bahkan wanita itu kini sudah tak yakin dengan doa-doanya.

"Selamat malam, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin perlahan menunduk dan menempelkan wajahnya tepat di sisi tempat tidur, menutup jendela matanya dan segera menuju alam mimpi dengan kecepatan angin.

Tapi...

Jemari-jemari tadi masih bertautan...

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

Pagi telah tiba, namun kamar itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tandanya. Sinar matahari tak merembes melalui celah-celah jendelanya. Seseorang belum—atau mungkin tidak akan datang ke dalam kamar dan membukanya saat ini. Itu sudah pasti. Tak ada yang boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa sebuah 'panggilan'. Kyuhyun menyadari dirinya sudah berbalut piyama dan selimut hangat. Dengan cepat otaknya menelusuri kejadian semalam. Orang-orang pasti sangat sibuk karena penyakit _sialan_-nya yang tidak kenal waktu. Pria itu memicingkan matanya untuk berusaha lebih peka terhadap ruang hampir gelap. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa memberitahunya pukul berapa saat ini.

Namun... ia menyentuh surai, dan merasakan genggaman di tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin?" dan nama itu pun langsung meluncur pelan dari mulutnya.

Wanita itu semalaman bersamanya? Tidur di sampingnya. Oh, baiklah, bukan 'tidur' dalam arti yang benar sepertinya, karena malaikat kecilnya itu terpejam dengan tubuh terduduk dan menunduk kelelahan. Posisi yang tidak nyaman, tapi berhasil membuat dirinya gembira luar biasa di dalam hati.

"Sungmin." Sedikit mengguncang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Sungmin terbangun. "Euh~ Ah, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau sudah bangun? Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali, aku tertidur dalam posisi begini semalaman." Tangannya memijat perlahan daerah tengkuk. Wajah alami baru-bangun-tidur-nya terlihat menggemaskan, terpejam sebentar menikmati peregangan otot yang dilakukan jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Gelap sekali." Baru saja akan beranjak untuk membuat kamar ini kembali terang, lengan Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahannya.

Tak ada kalimat, mereka seakan hanya bicara melalui pancaran tatapan masing-masing, tanpa suara. Dan seperti mengerti, perempuan itu duduk kembali.

Menggigil. Kyuhyun mencengkeram selimut dan menyambarnya sampai ke dagu. Namun cengkeramnya terhadap Sungmin tidak lepas. Membuat pekerjaannya tadi dirasa sia-sia, karena tak sedikitpun rasa dinginnya berkurang.

"Aku akan membuka sedikit jendelanya. Di sini gelap." ujar Sungmin memecah kesunyian mereka berdua.

"Tidak. Ruangannya akan semakin dingin. Biarkan saja seperti ini." Maksudnya lebih seperti 'biarkan aku tetap menggenggam dan menatap wajahmu dalam keremangan.'

"..." Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari pria itu—hal yang sepertinya sulit—dan menatap meja.

"Aku tau kau membencinya. Tapi bisakah kau memandang ini hanya sebatas keinginanku untuk selalu dekat dengan anakku sendiri?" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum lemah di atas bibirnya. Tidak sepucat tadi malam.

Sungmin terpana, hatinya melompat saat memikirkan hal itu, mencoba mengkhianati rasa gugup yang sudah susah payah ia sangkal tadi malam, serta kegembiraan. Apa Sungmin bahagia? Apakah Kyuhyun begitu mencintai bayi dalam kandungan ini seperti apa yang ia rasakan? Lagi-lagi... sebagian dari diri Sungmin melarangnya. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi punggungku sakit. Aku hanya ingin meregangkannya sebentar." Justru sangkalan konyol yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah..." Kyuhyun bergeser menjauh, memeberikan sebuah ruang yang cukup bagi wanita itu. "Lanjutkan tidurmu di sini..." menepuk bagian kasur yang sekarang kosong.

Sungmin ingin berkata 'Tidak'. Namun genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada jemarinya membuat tubuhnya sulit untuk menolak. Terlebih ia memang lelah, tidur dalam posisi duduk tidak memberikannnya kenyamanan. Kini perutnya bahkan terasa kram.

Dan akhirnya... seperti inilah sekarang mereka berdua. Seperti sepasang suami istri yang baru saja bangun dari tidur indah malam hari mereka. Karena cahaya telah berhasil diusir oleh bayang-bayang, Sungmin membiarkan lengan Kyuhyun jatuh di perutnya yang masih datar. Telapak tangan itu hangat di permukaan perutnya, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum samar dan lega yang tak pernah Sungmin rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Bukan hanya karena anak ini." Kyuhyun memulai. Ia sangat senang apa yang tengah dilakukannya sama sekali tak mendapat penolakan dari Sungmin.

"Kalimat yang bagus." sahut Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Sejujurnya aku lebih senang jika kau kasar seperti ini. Bicara denganmu jadi lebih menyenangkan." Pria itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan, cukup lama menggelitik leher Sungmin yang saat itu memang berada tak jauh. Posisi merek tak menguntungkan debaran jantung Sungmin. Kyuhyun berbaring menatapnya, sedang ia hanya bisa menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar yang membosankan. "Anak ini seperti portal. Jalan dimana aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk terus menjaga dan menyayangimu. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau aku tidak sampai membuatmu hamil. Mungkin aku harus mati perlahan dengan melihatmu bahagia bersama orang lain."

Seperti sebuah gombalan murahan. Tapi... benarkah kalimat tadi tidak tulus? Kyuhyun bahkan memeluknya sambil menangis tadi malam. Sungmin semakin berusaha keras mengatur detak jantungnya saat Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya untuk berada pada ceruk antara pundak dan lehernya. Dan bagaimana? Sungmin hanya diam.

"Apa kau—terluka melihatku bahagia bersama Siwon?" Sungmin seperti larut dalam dilemanya. Semakin tak peduli dengan jati dirinya saat ini.

"Hm..." Wanita itu merasakan Kyuhyun mengangguk di lehernya.

"Seberapa besar?" Pertanyaannya semakin aneh.

"Kau ingin melihat... tidak—maksudku merasakan luka-lukaku?" Ada jeda sebentar, Kyuhyun bangkit, menopang tubuh dengan sebelah tangannya. "Lihatlah."

Sungmin bingung pada awalnya. Namun sejenak langsung paham dengan 'melihat luka' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Kedua berlian hitam mereka bertemu sapa, berusaha mendiskusikan sentuhan-sentuhan abstrak yang tak mengalir melalui uraian kalimat panjang. Yang satu menatap untuk 'menjelaskan', dan yang lain menangkapnya untuk 'memahami'. Interaksi yang dalam, memang. Lalu, benarkan masih ada kebencian dalam diri Sungmin?

"Kau melakukan ini untuk dirimu sendiri?" Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ya. Dan. Tidak."

Apa semua itu penting? Sekarang Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi jika semua orang mengutuknya atas perlakuan keji kepada seorang wanita. Ia mencintainya. Itu alasan cukup. Tak ada lagi pembelaan. Berharap suatu saat cintanya akan menjadi barang bukti bahwa dirinya tak pernah menyakiti siapapun.

Jika jawabannya 'tidak', mungkin Sungmin akan berusaha memaklumi. Tapi bagaimana jika 'iya'? Apakah dirinya harus kecewa? Tapi bukankah itu artinya Sungmin sudah memaafkan. Benar-benar seperti berada di sebuah jembatan sempit dengan tepi jurang yang menganga. Berbelok sudah pasti jatuh, namun jika terus jalan, ia tak yakin sanggup untuk merasa seimbang dan tidak terperosok pada akhirnya.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Sungmin meratakan telapak tangannya di dada Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya, membuat pria itu berada di bawah tubuhnya. Sekuat apapun Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun lebih kuat. Dorongan itu tak akan membuat posisi mereka beranjak seperti sekarang jika pria tersebut menolak.

Tapi... Kyuhyun mengizinkannya.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu."

Siapa yang bicara?

Tidak sempat menjelaskan, karena kini Sungmin telah membungkuk sampai mereka bersentuhan dari hidung ke hidung. Kyuhyun tidak bergeser, tidak pula berguling dan membawa wanita itu untuk menekan ke tempat tidur. Wanita itu berada di atasnya, entah siapa yang memulai, hembusan napas mereka mulai memanas dan bagai cambuk yang menampar wajah mereka.

**:::::**

Melalui sela-sela ciuman mereka, Sungmin bisa melihat setitik cahaya matahari yang berhasil masuk menumbuk menyinari tubuh Kyuhyun, memberikan warna pucat keemasan di atas kulitnya yang seputih salju. Tapi harus ia akui, lebih gelap dari miliknya yang saat ini memang sudah hampir tak tertutup apapun. Kyuhyun terengah-engah, keringatnya berkilau bagai permata.

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil tersengal. Ciuman mereka dihentikan secara sepihak. Setidaknya pria itu harus tahu ada apa dengan Sungmin hingga akhirnya mereka kembali mencapai tahap ini.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya, namun matanya kini tak fokus. Entah malu atau memang tak sanggup, matanya tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak mau mengotorimu." geram Kyuhyun. "Jadi katakan ada apa denganmu?" Masih dengan napas tersengal.

"Aku sudah kotor. Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Kau tak tahu akan seperti apa dirimu jika menggunakan konsep—" Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti karena segera ciuman hangat dan basah kembali menuntut lebih dan lebih.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Ciuman lagi.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya. "Tidak—suka" Tersengal lagi.

"Kau bercinta denganku, kemudian aku hamil. Sekarang kau mengatakan tidak suka? Apa saat ini kau menganggap Lee Sungmin yang kau kenal sudah tak ada?" _'bercinta'_ tadi katanya. Padahal masih jelas terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya sudah memperkosa Sungmin dan menghancurkan rumah tangga wanita itu. "Kau tidak suka mengambil resiko?"

"Aku hidup untuk melawannya, Sungmin." Masih terus mencium.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk membuktikan sendiri bahwa aku memang membencimu."

"Tidak." Namun Kyuhyun tidak bergerak untuk melawan, menggosokkan miliknya pada permukaan ruang basah di bawah perut Sungmin. Tangannya menuruni tangan wanita itu dan mengunci pada pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun memindahkan tangan Sungmin di atas kepalanya dan mencengkeramnya dengan satu tangan, sementara yang lain berusaha mencapai puncak payudaranya yang hampir mengeras.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. "Ya," Ia terengah, "Teruskan. Sentuh aku." Jari-jarinya sudah tenggelam ke dalam lekukan selimut tebal yang berantakan di sekitar mereka. Terus mengerang, hingga pinggul itu melengkung untuk respon terhadap bagian sensitif Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat mengeras.

"Ya Tuhan." Pakaian terakhir Sungmin—celana dalam—sudah selesai tereggut dari tempatnya. "Kau—"

"Aku sudah berharap. Jangan menyiksaku lagi, Kyuhyun." Merasakan milik Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menusuk-nusuk perutnya. "Kau sudah selesai melakukan penolakan?"

Sejenak hening, hingga waktu berlalu sebelum Kyuhyun bicara, "Kau sedang hamil. Kita akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

Sungmin menggeleng frustasi, "Tidak. Lakukan dengan cepat. Hah~ dan keras."

Kyuhyun kembali menangkup gundukan di dada Sungmin, memerangkap puncaknya dengan kedua jari dan menjepitnya gemas. Membuat wanita itu lupa dengan protesnya tadi.

"Oh, Tuhan! Ya... lagi... lakukan...oohhh!" Sungmin mendesah tertahan.

"Apa kau sudah basah, sayang?" Pertanyaan kotor.

"Cari tahu sendiri!" Sungmin berteriak makin frustasi.

Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya, menjilat dan berputar di setiap inci bagian perut, membuat otot-otot Sungmin bergetar. Mata wanita itu sudah terpejam seluruhnya, dan tanpa sadar membuaka pintu masuk 'surga' nya sendiri, siap untuk menyambut sensasi kenikmatan yang berbaur dengan dosa.

"Pegang kepala tempat tidur!"

Tak ada protes. Sungmin menurut antara sadar dan tidak. Pinggulnya kembali melengkung dengan sendirinya, tubuh itu putus asa untuk menginginkan lebih dari pria itu. "Kyuhyun." desahnya.

"Lagi?" Kembali pertanyaan kotor.

"Hm.." Mengangguk masih sambil terpejam.

Dua jari itu mendorong di dalam dirinya, memompa sekali, dua kali, meningkatkan hasrat birahi hingga tidak bisa terkendali. "Cepat gantikan, kumohon..."

Begitu panas. Kejantanannya bergesek lembut dan hangat. Apa... oh Tuhan... pria itu menciumi tubuhnya ke bawah, sangat tahu dimana ia harus mencium, mennjilat, bahkan menghisapnya. Sungmin dibuat gila dengan sentuhan-sentuhan itu.

"Cium aku!" Kyuhyun menurut dan menambahkan miliknya yang sudah berada di pintu gerbang liang kenikmatan Sungmin. "Eungh... ya... benar... haaahh... haah... masuk... hh.. kan.."

Kyuhyun sudah pernah meniduri Sungmin beberapa kali, dan seharusnya tidak sampai menginginkannya begitu besar lagi. Namun Kyuhyun membutuhkannya. Merindukannya seperti udara, dan akan terus berharap memiliki wanita itu jika Sungmin bisa bersikap lembut.

Ujung ereksinya sudah mulai tenggelam perlahan dan lebih dalam memasuki tubuh Sungmin. Ketika menit berlalu tanpa kata dari mulut wanita di bawahnya, Kyuhyun menunduk untuk kemudian mengecup singkat payudara di sana, bergantian, hingga suara desahan lain kembali menguar. Sangat indah, persis seperti gemerincing lonceng saat paman Santa mengunjungimu di malam natal.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya, sambil menghisap lebih keras puncak merah jambu di mulutnya.

"Ya. Ya!"

Kyuhyun mendorong dengan irama yang beraturan. Semakin lama... semakin cepat...

_Segera... sebentar lagi..._

Hingga pada akhirnya pria itu mendorong sampai ke puncak, dan mereka berseru dengan serempak tanpa komando. Dinding bagian dalam Sungmin panas dan dalam, bagai sutra yang ditempa oleh panasnya api cair. Setiap jengkal otot Kyuhyun menegang untuk melepas semua, merasakan kenikmatan yang indah yang sampai detik ini dirasakan bagi mereka berdua adalah yang terbaik sepanjang hidup.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menjauh, namun gagal, keinginannya yang lain membuatnya terus memompa dan meluncur ke dalam dan keluar, membuat Sungmin kembali menggeliat liar dengan desahan-desahan mungil dan teriakan nama sang pria yang semakin menambah kesan erotis pergumulan mereka.

"Ohh! Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa—" Teriakan Sungmin terhadang oleh klimaks yang akhirnya dicapai. Napasnya sedikit-demi sedikit kembali menemukan irama yang benar. Kedua tangannya langsung melepas pegangan tempat tidur dan meraih wajah Kyuhyun untuk sebuah ciuman liar. Lagi-lagi.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

Di sinilah sekarang Lee Sungmin. Duduk memeluk lututnya di atas sebuah sofa ruang tamu yang tak kalah megahnya dengan ruang peraduan dirinya dengan—

Ia menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dirinya tiba-tiba bersikap seperti pelacur tadi pagi. Kejadian itu sudah beberapa jam berlalu, namun demi sebuah waktu yang tidak pernah berjalan mundur, Sungmin sama sekali tak bisa melupakannya sekecil apapun gerakan-gerakan saat itu.

Sungmin sangat malu. Ia berharap dengan membuktikan melalui cara yang begitu ekstrim, hatinya akan seratus persen yakin bahwa begitu banyak kebencian untuk seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi apa ini? Sungmin justru semakin tenggelam dalam keterpurukan. Jurang dilemanya semakin besar menganga di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Lamunannya diinterupsi. "Sungmin..." Suara berat itu. Sungmin ingin sekali tidak melihat wajahnya sekarang. "...ada yang ingin menemuimu?"

"Hah?" Tiba-tiba mendongak. Dan matanya langsung menangkap dua sosok sekaligus. Yang pertama adalah pemilik rumah, dan satunya... "Hae?"

Kedua wanita itu langsung menghambur dalam pelukan. Sungmin menangis haru... sekaligus bingung kenapa sepupu tercintanya bisa sampai kemari. Tapi untuk sementara ia tepis semua keraguan, yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah pelukan hangat seorang yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Lama keduanya hanya tersenyum dan saling menyeka air mata masing-masing, kemudian memeluk, lalu memangis lagi... begitu terus. Tak ada kata-kata, hanya sebuah perasaan lega satu sama lain karena mengetahui orang yang disayangi terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ehem." Kyuhyun muncul lagi dari arah ruangan yang lain. Ia berdehem untuk sekedar membuat tanda bahwa dirinya ada. "Maaf menggangu, tapi kau pasti tak akan menolak panggilan ini Sungmin."

Wanita itu mengernyit bingung, kedua matanya melihat tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang memegang sebuah pesawat telepon. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ibumu—ingin bicara."

Ibunya? Bagaimana bisa.

Kemudian semuanya tertahan dengan Sungmin yang memandang kedua orang di ruangan tersebut secara bergantian. Sebuah tatapan penuh tanda tanya... sebuah kecurigaan...

'_Ada apa sebenarnya?'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo... ya Ampun... lama ya... maaf... begitu banyak yang harus dilakukan, jadi terpaksa membuat ff ini terbengkalai. **

**Jadi... bagaimana? Panjang? Dan aneh, pasti. Iya kan? Entahlah, otak saya seperti mengalami disorientasi cerita. Jadi kalau cerita ini membuat temen2 gak berkenan, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.**

**Tapi setidaknya, akhirnya saya bisa membawa kyumin kepada... ehem... yaaa... ya begitu *nyengir**

**Oke... kemungkinan terbesar satu atau dua chapter selanjutnya ****will be the last chapt****. Jadi mudah-mudahan ending apapun bisa diterima dengan baik dan lapang dada ya. Hehehe...**

**So, kalau ada yang ingin ditanya, monggo aja langsung 'klik' tombol ****REVIEW**** di bawah story nya, dan sampaikan semuanya.**

**Special thanks untuk yang masih mau mendukung author sampai chapter kemarin...**

**To :**

WhiteViolin, dha kyumin, nurichan4, ollaollella, ChoKyunnie, 0202, thiafumings, pervywoonie, , fifian160, Sunghyunnie, Guest, Margareth Pumpkins, Erry Evilamingkyu, NaeKyu, Guest, sitara1083, bunyming, cho han kyo 137, , die-die, liekaneshiro, Love KyuMin, AIDASUNGJIN, DANHOBAKMING1, sasya, ming0101, t137, KMS kyuminshiper, zoldyk, kyutmin, michael tangguh, dessykyumin, Baby Kim, Ussy, cheyzee, HeeYeon, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, XFAXTOR, zumkyu28, Miyoori29, indahpus96, poutyming137, Shin Jae Rin, love haehyuk, Monnom, Jessica Imnida, Chiikyumin, Guest, TabiWook, CiputSML.1307, Vhentea, desparkyu, Rima KyuMin Elf, Hyugi Lee, alwayskyumin, SparKSomniA0321, , Ayu Fitria II, BoPeepBoPeep137, ChoHuiChan, Tiffany Ming, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Guest, fishy, sparkyumin13, sha, Hyeri, Kyurin Minnie, liaa kyuminelf, kyuminnnnnn, neganugu, Kim Nuri Shfly, erRiseSilver, minnieGalz, minhyunniecho, Park Min Rin, KimMyongiNara, ElfInaWinecouple, , vnovgyu, audrey musaena, coffeewie kyumin, Dilla Gyuumin, Guest, cho minyu, revaelf, ANAKNYADONGHAE, I'm minhyun, najika bunny, kim ryeosa wardhani, aniya1004, desita, angelKYUMIN, Cho Zhen Min, Hana, paprikapumpkin, QUICKY, Kim Nara, Erry Evilamingkyu, HeeKitty, sparkyumin, kyuminalways89, kyuminjoy, dhia bintang, arisatae, evming, Guest.

**Untuk yg blm kesebut, saya minta maaf ya... ini 100% faktor human eror soalnya. Hehe ^_^ dan tidak lupa untuk semua siders... thanks for coming **

**See Next chapter, kawan...**

**Saranghae~ :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Really, I love You. Now and Forever**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**, **Cho Kyuhyun**, **Choi Siwon**, **Lee Donghae**

**Warning : GS, typo, rough dialouge, Collaboration Project**

**Do not bash, please...**

**ENJOY!**

**::::: :::::**

* * *

**Flashback**

**New York, 8 years ago**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara itu tidak hanya membuat terkejut sesosok tubuh mungil dengan balutan kaus hitam tidak lebih besar dari tubuhnya dan celana _jins_ selutut, tapi juga membuat tubuh itu terjengkang dari posisi awalnya. "Akh!" Wanita tersebut menjerit perlahan.

Meringis. Terang saja. Punggung perempuan yang terjatuh tadi menghentak pot keramik yang tanamannya sempat menjadi tempat menyembunyikan diri beberapa saat lalu.

Bersembunyi?

Sedangkan yang berdiri di hadapannya, bagai tiang listrik dengan ukiran tangan Tuhan memandang menyebalkan. Wajah tirus dan kulit yang pucat menampilkan pemandangan yang membuat siapapun mendecih sebal. _Stoic, _orang bilang tanpa dosa—walaupun yang sebenarnya adalah cukup ingin membuat siapa saja ingin memukul.

"Apa-apaan sih?! Kenapa membuat kaget orang?" sungutnya pelan.

Pria tinggi tadi justru mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau ingin mencuri, ya?" ucapnya tanpa ampun. Membuat si gadis melotot sebal.

"_Pencuri apanya?!_" Sebuah bentakan mengalun dan membuat pemuda tadi semakin menambah jumlah kerutan pada dahinya. Kalimat barusan diucapkan dengan bahasa yang sudah sangat tidak asing.

"Orang Korea?" Bukannya menjawab, laki-laki itu justru balik bertanya. Dan tentu saja membuat wanita tadi terkejut karena kalimatnya diucapkan—juga—dengan bahasa Korea.

Ia mengangguk, "Kau juga?" mencoba sedikit mencairkan pertemuan mereka yang aneh beberapa saat lalu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Pria kurus itu justru mengedarkan pandangan pada beberapa orang di balik tembok di mana lawan bicaranya tadi sempat mengamati sesuatu secara diam-diam. Manik hitamnya menangkap sosok tampan dengan senyum ramah. Di sekitarnya beberapa orang—wanita—tengah duduk mengelilingi. Sesekali tertawa renyah dan tersipu saat orang berlesung pipit dalam tersebut terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Choi Siwon. Kau menguntit orang itu?" Suaranya cukup jelas. Sambil menunjuk objek yang dimaksud.

Gerakan yang baik keduanya tidak sempat mendapatkan petunjuk. Gadis itu terbelalak dan dengan cepat membungkam mulut pria tadi. "Yah!"

Sontak yang dibungkam meronta dan menepis kasar jemari lentik tadi dari mulutnya. Kemudian menunjukkan wajah kesal—yang juga—menyebalkan. "Perempuan gila. Apa kau sekolah di sini hanya untuk menguntit orang mesum itu?" Seperti tidak membutuhkan jawaban, pemuda tersebut kemudian berlalu meninggalkan si wanita yang masih mengerjap bingung akibat pertanyaan tadi.

"M-mesum?" Seperti disadarkan sesuatu, "H-hey! Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?" Memungut tas kecilnya yang sempat terjatuh, lalu berlari tergesa untuk menyusul seseorang yang sudah begitu saja meninggalkannya dengan kalimat membingungkan.

Donghae—Hae membuat langkah kakinya jadi selebar mungkin untuk sekedar mengimbangi irama pemuda kurus yang baru saja ditemuinya. "Katakan padaku..." gadis itu berucap, napasnya sedikit terengah karena cara jalannya yang sudah seperti berlari. "Apa kau mengenalnya? Choi Siwon?"

"..."

"Apa kau dekat dengannya? Sekelas? Atau... mungkin berteman? Kalian kan sama-sama dari Korea. Hey, bagaimana kau meng—" Belum sempat kalimat selanjutnya selesai, pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan sambil diam itu pun menoleh, membuat Hae harus menabrak dadanya yang lebar. Sepertinya tubuh orang itu tidak terlalu kurus. Ia masih memiliki bagian tubuh 'laki-laki' yang ideal.

"Apa 'menguntit' adalah kebiasaanmu?" Sinis. Kesal.

"Hah?"

"Selain _stalker,_ rupanya kau juga tuli." Melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

"_Mwo?!_"

::::::::::

Pelataran dengan permadani rumput hijau menyala terhampar menjadi pusat paling favorit para mahasiswa _Columbia University_. Beberapa terlihat berselonjor santai untuk membiarkan kulit albino mereka terbakar matahari musim semi. Bergurau, membaca buku, menikmati kudapan, melakukan pembicaraan serius terkait dengan kuliah mereka beberapa waktu lalu, atau sekedar tidur siang. Ada yang memakai alas, atau cukup dengan membiarkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka dihujami ratusan rumput-rumput kecil dan kadang tajam. Pemandangan bak taman wisata. Namun beginilah perguruan tinggi bonafit di New York itu setiap harinya.

Hae menyipitkan mata walau sebenarnya sinar matahari sudah cukup terhalang oleh kacamata hitam besar yang bertengger menutup sebagian wajah. Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda kurus dengan kulit tak kalah pucat dari sebagian besar penghuni 'karpet' hijau di sana juga tengah duduk sambil memandang berkeliling. Setiap orang yang melewati tempat itu, tak luput dari rekaman kamera matanya.

"Kyuhyun..." Wanita itu memanggil.

"..." Tak menjawab. Namun sepertinya didengar karena gerakan mata untuk memandang sekitar terhenti. Melirik agak sinis karena sesuatu—seseorang—mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Aku hanya punya waktu dua hari lagi di sini. Liburanku akan segera selesai."

Kyuhyun memilih mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tas selempangnya.

"Apa menurutmu, aku harus menemui Siwon?"

Percakapan yang cukup akrab, bukan? Jangan heran. Pertemuan mereka beberapa hari lalu memang menjengkelkan, dan bisa dikatakan aneh. Namun akibat ulah Donghae—Hae yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa diam dan seperti anak-anak, membuat Kyuhyun harus rela dirinya dibuntuti setiap kali memiliki waktu kosong di kampus. Oh, tidak hanya itu, terkadang ia pun harus terlibat dalam permainan 'mari-mengikuti-kemanapun-Siwon-pergi'. Konyol... tapi entah mengapa pemuda itu selalu tak bisa menolak.

"Pulang saja. Temui dia lagi setelah pulang ke Korea." Kyuhyun menyahut di sela-sela kegiatannya—membaca.

"Heuh?" Hae menoleh, memandang tak suka dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Dan membiarkan usahaku selama beberapa hari ini berakhir sia-sia?"

Kini Kyuhyun yang menoleh, bingung. "Usaha? Memangnya kau berusaha untuk apa? Bukannya selama di sini kau justru sibuk menggangguku?" Semua ucapan benar-benar murni dari dalam hati. Menyebalkan, bukan?

"Kau ini—hey, biaya perjalananku tidak murah. Untuk apa melakukan hal yang tidak penting? Lagipula siapa yang mengganggumu? Kau yang datang sendiri waktu itu." Hae memprotes panjang. Sangat khas.

"Dan aku sudah langsung menyesalinya. Sampai detik ini." Lalu kembali menelusuri bukunya.

"Jahat sekali." Sungut Hae pelan. Tapi rasanya masih bisa Kyuhyun dengar.

"Dia masih bukan apa-apa sekarang. Temui saja jika orang itu sudah kaya raya. Kau bisa meminta pertanggungjawabannya dengan mudah untuk anak hasil perbuatan kalian."

Hae melotot. Degupan di dadanya tiba-tiba saja tak lagi berirama halus. Kasar... menghentak keras... cepat. Lengannya refleks menyentuh bagian yang sakit di sana. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berkata seperti itu? Tidak ada yang tahu alasan sebenarnya bagaimana wanita itu sampai nekat menghabiskan tabungannya untuk 'berlibur' ke negara yang jauh, tempat di mana orang yang sudah membuangnya seperti sampah kini tengah dengan senyum manis menjalani pendidikan yang hebat.

Kembali rasa nyeri itu datang. Bagaimana dinginnya logam merasuk ke dalam diri gadis itu. Memotong satu kehidupan 'baru' hingga tak bersisa.

Meminta pertanggungjawaban? Andai saja bisa. Kini satu-satunya harapan untuk Siwon bisa kembali padanya pun sudah tak ada. Keterpaksaan atas landas cinta yang salah membuatnya harus menggugurkan kandungan.

Tak hanya itu hanya berselang beberapa bulan dirinya hidup dalam rasa bersalah, Tuhan seperti tak jera untuk menghukumnya. Sebuah infeksi. Pengangkatan rahim. Dan membuatnya sekarang harus tersenyum dengan 'ketidaksempurnaannya' sebagai seorang wanita.

Kau tidak bisa memelihara ikan tanpa sebuah akuarium.

Lama keheningan menguasai dua insan di sana. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu kembali terasa sendu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"O-oh? Apa?" Hae tersadar dari lamunan kelamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tiba-tiba sunyi sekali?" Berlebihan memang. Tapi begitulah Kyuhyun menilai seorang Donghae selama beberapa hari ini. Cerewet. Sampai-sampai ia berpikir untuk memasukkan apa saja ke dalam mulut wanita itu agar tidak terus-terusan bicara.

"..." Diam.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau memang hamil. Aku hanya asal sebut tadi." Wajah Kyuhyun berubah tegang.

"Y-yah! Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak." Kebohongan mungkin lebih baik.

"Oh. Ya sudah kalau begitu—" Kyuhyun hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, namun diurungkan karena kini ruang pandangnya menemukan sosok malaikat. Putih. Ya, gaun itu berwarna putih. Begitu manis dan melekat indah dalam lekukannya. Sebuah kepangan yang khas, membuat sedikit surai hitamnya menjuntai bebas di sisi kanan dan kiri wajah. Mata bulat yang jernih terbingkai sempurna dengan senyuman manis serta gigi semanis kelinci. Semakin sempurna, karena ada bingkai kacamata bertengger di sana.

Malaikat macam apa yang menggunakan kacamata?

Tapi... yang jelas sosok itu memang malaikat Kyuhyun untuk saat ini—atau mungkin selamanya.

"Kau lihat apa?" Hae bertanya karena tak biasa melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Pandangannya mengikuti, namun cukup sulit menemukan sesuatu di antara kerumunan mahasiswa yang keluar masuk pintu gedung.

Alih-alih memperjelas apa yang saat ini tengah dilihat pemuda kelewat aneh itu, ia justru tersenyum lebar saat menemukan sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Wanita itu sontak berdiri. Lengannya terangkat, dan untuk selanjutnya bergerak melambai-lambai dengan riang.

"Sungmin-ah! Lee Sungmin!" teriaknya. Ia berlari menghampiri sepupunya yang juga merupakan mahasiswa di sana. Dua hari terakhir tak mendapatkan hasil karena hanya berani mengikuti Siwon secara diam-diam, akhirnya membuat gadis itu memutuskan menghubungi kerabat dekat di sana. Lagipula alasannya minta izin pada orang tuanya kala itu adalah menemui Lee Sungmin.

"Hae!" Sosok yang dimaksud Donghae ikut berteriak girang saat mengetahui siapa yang sudah memanggilnya. Mereka berpelukan, melompat-lompat, dan berteriak seperti anak kecil, membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka terpaksa menoleh dan ikut tersenyum geli melihat aksi menggemaskan tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan! Kupikir ibumu hanya bercanda saat mengatakan kau akan kemari. Nyatanya kau bahkan menyusulku sampai kampus." Sungmin bicara tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Aku _kan_ mencintaimu." Hae menyahut asal.

"Hey..." Pelukan mereka berangsur lepas. "Kau sendirian ke sini?" Sungmin menatap mata Donghae yang begitu ia kagumi dari semenjak mereka kecil.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Ada yang menemaniku. Kami baru berkenalan. Dia mahasiswa di sini. Orang Korea juga."

"Benarkah? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Kita temui saja. Dia ada di—" Senyuman Hae terputus. Pasalnya ia tak lagi menemukan sosok yang dimaksud tengah duduk di atas permadani rumput di sana. "Ke mana orang itu? Tadi masih di sana? Sungmin-ah, kami duduk bersama di sana tadi." Matanya yang jernih terlihat seperti anak-anak yang kehilangan mainan baru di tempat ramai.

"Mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru. Kau tadi bilang dia mahasiswa di sini, kan? Jam keempat sudah akan dimulai. Mungkin orang itu punya jadwal kuliah."

"Aaah~ Begitukah? Ya sudah tidak apa. Nanti juga ketemu lagi. Lalu kau? Kau tidak ada kelas?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Kalaupun ada, sepertinya aku akan membolos karna kau."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa, dan berjalan riang sambil bergandengan tangan.

::::::::::

**Kyuhyun**

Ini sudah lewat empat hari. Gadis cerewet itu pasti sudah kembali ke negaranya. Hmm... negara kami mungkin lebih tepatnya. Kenapa? Ah, tidak. Aku bukannya sedang merindukan dia. Oke, wanita itu memang menarik, sesaat aku seperti punya teman di sini. Ya. Teman. Kalian tahu? Baru gadis bernama 'Hae' itulah yang tidak tersinggung saat aku bicara terlalu jujur—menyebalkan. Biasanya orang lain sudah akan ingin memukul atau membunuhku. Tapi tidak dengannya, dia sungguh aneh. Se-aneh tujuannya berlibur ke New York—membuntuti Siwon. Manusia kelewat sempurna dalam daftar wanita-wanita di angkatan kami.

Well, kudengar orang itu pintar. Tidak kaya, tapi pintar. Jadi seseorang mau membiayainya untuk mengenyam pendidikan di sini.

Baiklah, kembali lagi pada wanita bernama Donghae itu. Ya ampun, aku bahkan ingin tertawa mendengar nama yang sebenarnya. Dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan sih?

Hae—dia hanya ingin dipanggil begitu—mempunyai sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik. Eeyy... jangan salah paham dulu. Aku bukan sedang jatuh cinta atau apa padanya. Sejujurnya, dia memang memiliki 'sesuatu' yang membuatku tertarik.

Hm... malaikatku. Jangan tertawa, aku memang menyebut sosok cantik di sana dengan sebutan itu. Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Kalian lihat sendiri kenapa aku begitu memujanya. Dia... cantik... sudah pasti. Dan... apa lagi? Akupun tak yakin mengatakannya. Wanita itu... mirip ibu.

Ibuku—perempuan yang membenciku dan sangat kucintai.

Lee Donghae punya hubungan dengan Sungmin. Aku masih menggenggam secarik kertas berisi tulisan darinya. Gadis cerdik. Setidaknya aku tidak benar-benar kehilangan jejak anak itu. Ia meninggalkan sebuah pesan dan menitipkannya pada bagian akademik. Aku tak tahu apa yang Donghae lakukan untuk membuat pria tua dan botak di dalam 'kotak' kaca besar itu mau melakukan perintahnya.

**Hey, maaf aku kembali tanpa pamit. **

**Kau tidak ditemukan di manapun. **

**Padahal aku ingin sekedar berterima kasih**

**karena sudah menemaniku selama di sana.**

**Di balik kertas ini adalah alamat emailku,**

**hubungi ya... jangan sampai tidak.**

**Setidaknya kita akan bisa bertemu lagi saat**

**kau pulang ke Korea (kkk~ kenapa aku **

**begitu yakin kau akan pulang ya?)**

**satu lagi, aku punya sepupu bernama Sungmin.**

**Lee Sungmin. Temui dia kalau kau sempat**

**dia anak yang baik (kenapa aku jadi **

**seperti mak comblang sih?)**

**Ya sudah, terima kasih ya untuk**

**beberapa hari yang membosankan :p**

**hehe... sampai bertemu lagi~**

**sign**

**-Hae-**

Bagaimana? Mengerti kan sekarang kenapa aku begitu menyesal tidak mengenal Hae lebih jauh? Benar, aku mungkin bisa satu langkah lebih maju... setidaknya untuk menegur Sungmin.

Ya Tuhan. Aku bersumpah bahwa perasaan ini lebih hebat dari sekedar seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta. Siapapun Sungmin... saat pertama kali mata ini menumbuk pada sosok manis tersebut... aku tahu... aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Saat ini—dan mungkin untuk selamanya.

Mungkin benar. Aku harus menemuinya.

::::::::::

**Author**

Kyuhyun menelusuri koridor lantai tiga gedung universitas. Sudah hampir gelap di luar, namun ia masih bisa melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang hilir mudik di sekitar pelataran kampus. Seakan tak pernah 'mati' dalam beraktivitas, beberapa orang bahkan masih dengan setia menghuni perpustakaan-perpustakaan kecil di setiap lantai.

Pemuda itu merasa sangat lapar. Perut dan kepalanya sakit karena sejak siang tak juga ada yang masuk untuk sekedar mengganjal di lambung. Kedua kaki panjang itu terlihat cukup tergesa, rasanya jarak kafetaria jadi semakin jauh.

Tapi...

Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam di ambang pintu kantin saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita cantik tengah duduk dalam barisan meja tengah ruangan. Tempat itu tidak sepi, ada beberapa orang yang masih menikmati camilan sore atau sekedar berbincang ringan. Tapi sosok itu sendiri. Lee Sungmin. Dalam jarak beberapa meter di bagian sudut manapun, tak ada yang sedang berbincang dengannya. Wanita pujaannya benar-benar sedang sendirian.

Memberanikan diri melangkah. Walaupun dengan kecepatan yang berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang seakan berlari.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

_Dugh!_ Kyuhyun terkejut, seseorang menyenggol pundaknya cukup keras. "_Sorry,_" ujar sosok besar yang tadi menabraknya, "_I'm in rush. My girl is waiting.._" Dan tersenyum ramah.

Selanjutnya adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin Kyuhyun lihat. Jantungnya... di mana detak itu? Kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakannya lagi? Apa yang terjadi?

"_Honey..._" ucapan itu yang Kyuhyun dengar. Selebihnya, mata itu terasa sangat panas karena sebuah adegan seperti sudah mencekik setiap persendian gerak dan aliran darahnya. Semua bagai terhenti begitu saja.

Dengan sangat mesra, seorang Choi Siwon melekatkan bibirnya dengan delima milik Lee Sungmin.

Saat itu seseorang seperti menemukan sebuah neraka yang menghembuskan hawa panasnya ke setiap jengkal sistem saraf...

::::::::::

'_**Kau tidak menyadarinya, malaikatku? Tentu saja. Karena mungkin aku akan kembali nanti. Dengan sayap yang besar, hingga bisa membawamu pergi tanpa seorangpun mampu menemukannya dan menarikmu kembali lagi.'**_

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

"_Eomma_?" Sungmin gemetar dalam suaranya. Ia tak percaya, setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya menyebut 'kata' itu lagi. Demi Tuhan, wanita itu merasakan sesuatu membuncah tak terkendali dalam dadanya.

"**Sayang! Ya Tuhan, akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaramu. Kau baik-baik saja?"** suara tadi membalas dengan gegap berlebihan, seakan baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang berharga setelah sekian lama menghilang.

"_Eomma..._" Belum ada kemajuan dari kalimatnya. Namun berlian _foxy_nya sudah berair. "A-apa yang terjadi?" oh, akhirnya...

"**Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku tak ada di sana saat kau menghadapi semua." **Seseorang di seberang sana sudah jelas terdengar menangis. Seorang ibu, dimanapun ia, tak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan kasih sayang kepada anaknya

Sungmin tak mampu membalas, ia sudah benar-benar menangis. Semua kenangan secara acak memenuhi kepalanya. Bagai album usang, gambar-gambar bagaimana seseorang yang begitu ia butuhkan meninggalkannya. Berawal dari keinginannya untuk menikah dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran besar dengan sang ayah.

Tidak ada yang berhubungan memang.

Itu dua kasus yang berbeda.

**Flashback**

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tidak menyukainya. _Eomma, _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau begitu tak ingin kami menikah?" Sungmin berujar frustasi. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Semenjak hari di mana Siwon melamarnya, sang ibu tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyetujui akan hal itu.

"Kumohon, Sungmin. Percayalah... aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima anak itu." Ibunya berucap lirih.

Gadis itu yakin, memang ada sesuatu. Ia tak pernah melihat ibunya memohon hingga seperti ini. Terlebih, terhadap sesuatu dengan alasan yang tidak pernah ia tahu. Sang ibu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari hadapannya, Sungmin yakin akan hal itu.

Tapi apa?

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan semuanya. Aku sudah berjanji. Sungmin-ah... _please._"

Sungmin begitu mencintai pria bernama Choi Siwon, dan—mungkin—begitu pula sebaliknya. Gadis itu tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Siwon pemuda yang baik, ia pintar, dan bertanggung jawab—di matanya. Apa lagi? Untuk kali ini ibunya seperti tak masuk akal. Seingatnya, wanita itu tak pernah bicara apapun saat ia masih di New York. Tapi setelah pertemuan dengan keluarga besar itu... semuanya jadi aneh.

Seakan tak cukup dibuat pusing dengan tingkah sang ibu. Sepupunya pun—Donghae—tiba-tiba menghilang. Menghubungi gadis itu menjadi hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan.

Kedua orang tua Sungmin memang sudah tak pernah lagi tinggal bersama. Mereka tak memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan benar—bercerai, tidak lain adalah karena permohonan anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang special untuk hal itu, hanya pertengkaran yang memang sudah tak bisa menyatukan sebuah ikatan perkawinan. Ayah Sungmin bukan seorang yang perhatian semenjak dipercaya untuk memegang kendali sebuah perusahaan.

Seakan Tuhan memang menginginkan perpisahan sebagai takdir yang tidak bisa dibantah, Sungmin mendapat dukungan dari sang ayah. Hingga tak ada alasan bagi wanita itu untuk mempertahankan sang ibu dalam keluarga mereka.

**Flashback off**

"**Aku akan berada di sana jika kau menginginkannya, sayang. Tapi kumohon, katakan sesuatu. Jangan menangis saja. Katakan kalau kau memang baik-baik saja." **ujarnya. Sang ibu tak sanggup lagi walaupun yang sebenarnya ia juga menangis.

"_Eomma,_ aku merindukanmu..." Sungmin menangis sangat dalam. Donghae hanya bisa menggenggam jemarinya kuat, berharap agar segala gemuruh dalam diri wanita di sebelahnya mereda. Di dalam hati, ia merasa semua adalah kesalahannya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun. Seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk sosok tersedu di atas sofa.

::::::::::

Kondisi Sungmin memang tidak pernah stabil semenjak dinyatakan 'mengandung'. Terbukti. Pembicaraan di telepon dengan ibunya tak menghasilkan apapun. Wanita itu justru tak sadarkan diri karena lelah dan terus menangis.

Kyuhyun? Tentu saja dia yang paling panik. Dengan membiarkan Hae mengambil alih telepon, ia membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya ke dalam kamar, dan dengan suara berlebihan memerintahkan siapapun di dalam rumah untuk memanggil dokter.

Sudah jelas dokter hanya mengatakan bahwa Sungmin kelelahan. Dia sedang hamil. Sebagian besar wanita akan bertarung untuk menyeimbangkan antara kondisi fisik dengan emosinya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hal yang paling mungkin adalah salah satu dari keduanya akan 'kalah'. Dan Sungmin memilih fisiknya untuk dikorbankan.

"Dia akan kemari." ujar Hae pelan saat mereka bertiga berada di kamar.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae begitu intens. Sesuatu sedari tadi mengganggunya. Ia memang mengenal ibu Sungmin. Sangat... mengenalnya.

.

.

Hey... tenang dulu kawan. Kalian akan segera tahu ada apa.

Ya. Perceraian orang tua Sungmin bukan hanya disebabkan perlakuan ayahnya yang sudah tidak perhatian. Walaupun memang awalnya karena itu. Dampaknya justru sungguh luar biasa.

Ibu dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Dengan sangat cantik, takdir mempermainkan semua 'lakon' dalam sebuah sebuah drama kehidupan mereka. Pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan 'Tinggalkan masa lalu, bangkitlah dengan seseorang yang baru.'?

Dugaan kalian benar, sebuah perselingkuhan.

Dan saat itu ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria yang mandiri, juga tidak beristri.

"Aku harus bicara serius denganmu." putus Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar bersama-sama.

.

.

Cukup lama, tidak ada satupun yang mau merusak dinding kesunyian untuk sebuh perbincangan penting.

Lima menit...

Delapan menit...

"Apa ada yang tidak kuketahui?" Kyuhyun memulai. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah dalam atmosfer ketegangan berlevel sedikit tinggi.

"Aku memang sudah ingin memberi tahu semuanya." wanita itu berucap datar.

"Apa?"

"Ini hanya sebuah masa laluku. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Aku tak ingin kau gegabah."

Kyuhyun mulai tak sabar, "Katakan saja. Cepat."

"Kejadian di rumah bersalin saat itu..." Donghae mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas, "Siwon juga pernah melakukannya padaku."

Seluruh persedian Kyuhyun berkedut, otot-otot di balik kulitnya yang pucat seakan tertarik keras hingga membuat jemarinya terkepal. Degupan jantungnya juga sudah tak beraturan.

"Aku dan Siwon... kami pernah bersama. Dan bibi (ibu Sungmin) mengetahui hal itu."

"Apa kalian bersama ketika Siwon berada di _Columbia University?_"

Donghae menghela frustasi, "Tidak Kyuhyun. Jauh sebelum itu. Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Tujuanku waktu itu memang ingin mengetahui keadaan Siwon. Tapi semua itu setelah aku—kami benar-benar sudah 'membunuh' jabang bayinya." Wanita itu menangis saat mengucapkan kembali kata 'bayi' dari mulutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menghentikan semua?"

"Aku tahu saat mereka sudah begitu jauh. Kau bayangkan saja sendiri, apa yang harus kulakukan? Saat itu Sungmin memperkenalkan Siwon ke dalam keluarga besar dalam keadaan sudah melamarnya."

"Kau masih bisa menghentikan semuanya!"

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?! Berteriak di hadapan semua orang bahwa Siwon sudah menghamiliku?! Begitu? Lalu mereka akan mengira aku gila, karena pada kenyataannya aku sudah tidak hamil. Sealin itu... aku terlalu menyayangi Sungmin."

Suara mereka berdua meninggi, luapan emosi sudah tak sanggup lagi dibendung dalam bentuk apapun. Harus dikeluarkan. Semuanya harus mendapat penjelasan yang masuk akal. Tak ada kalimat lagi, setiap hati kini sedang merasakan rasa sakitnya sendiri-sendiri.

Begitu pula dengan seseorang yang memang sudah sedari tadi ada di balik pintu... mendengarkan. Dan—lagi-lagi—menangis dalam keterkejutan.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

"Sungmin..."

Suara berat Siwon memenuhi ruang kediamannya. Parau... tanda bahwa dirinya tidak sedang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Sungmin-ah, kau kembali?" Lengan besar itu baru saja akan memeluk tubuh sang istri yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak berada di sampingnya.

Namun penolakan yang pria itu dapat. Sungmin mundur sebelum dirinya benar-benar berada dalam dekapan. "Jangan sentuh aku." ucapnya. Dingin.

Pria besar itu seakan tersadar. Benar. Setelah kejadian 'itu' Sungmin pasti tak akan dengan mudah memaafkannya. Istrinya pasti sudah menganggap dirinya adalah monster yang paling menakutkan di dunia. Pembunuh. Bahkan untuk nyawa yang belum sempat dikatakan 'hidup'. "Sungmin-ah~ maafkan aku." lirihnya.

"Kau benar-benar binatang..." kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir indah Sungmin. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang teramat sangat.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu, sayang. Aku tidak berpikir jernih saat itu. Aku sangat marah..."

"Apa kau tipe orang yang tak pernah memakai akal sehat seperti waktu itu?"

Siwon memandang bingung, "Apa maksudmu?" Kembali ia berusaha melangkah untuk lebih dekat dengan Sungmin, namun langsung berhenti karena wanita itu juga bergerak, melangkah ke kebelakang. Menghindar.

"Kenapa kau membunuh anak itu?" Sungmin berbisik. Namun cukup jelas untu didengar oleh pria di hadapannya. Membuat orang itu terjebak dengan ketidakpahaman.

"Sayang, kau bicara apa? Membunuh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin saat itu kau berhasil. Donghae terlalu mencintaimu." _Liquid_ bening sudah tak mampu lagi tertampung, benda itu mengalir dari sudut mata pemiliknya. "Tapi... aku bersumpah, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh anak ini sedikitpun, apalagi sampai ingin menyakitinya."

Dengan begitu, jelas sudah apa maksud pembicaraan ini dari awal. Siwon hampir saja tak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap tegak. Seluruh ototnya gemetar hebat mengetahui bahwa masa lalunya ternyata telah sampai pada orang yang selama ini melayaninya sebagai seorang istri dalam ikatan suci sebuah pernikahan.

Sungmin hendak berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu... tapi...

_Brak!_

Benar. Sungmin seolah lupa bahwa Siwon adalah laki-laki. Sudah sepantasnya kaum dari jenis itu lebih kuat darinya. Secepat langkahnya saat beranjak, secepat itu pula Siwon menerjang dan membuat tubuhnya saat ini terkunci pada dinding lorong menuju pintu keluar. "Lepaskan aku!" Ia berteriak. Wajahnya merasakan sapuan panas menerpa. Siwon yang tadi terlihat 'menyesal' dan begitu 'menderita' sudah tidak ada. Berganti dengan tatapan amarah yang Sungmin ingat, persis seperti saat itu. Saat dimana dirinya hampir kehilangan sang bayi dalam kandungan.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih bersama dengan bajingan itu daripada suamimu sendiri?" Siwon bicara dengan nada rendah. Seperti... mendesis. Sungmin sangat takut jika sudah seperti itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Siwon! Kau tidak pantas disebut sebagai suami—akh!" Telapak tangan besarnya meraih wajah Sungmin. Mencengkeram bagian itu kuat... terlalu kuat.

"Lalu, apa kau pantas disebut sebagai istri?" Suaranya semakin membuat Sungmin gemetar. "ISTRI MACAM APA YANG TIDUR DENGAN PRIA LAIN SAMPAI HAMIL?!"

_Plak! Brugh!_

Sekali lagi... ia menampar wajah ayu sang istri. Membuat bagian itu robek seketika dan mengeluarkan darah. Sungmin bahkan terlempar hingga menghantam lantai kayu yang keras.

Tidak hanya sampai di sana, Siwon—dengan kedua lengannya yang besar dan kuat—membawa Sungmin yang masih merintih kesakitan itu kembali dalam genggaman erat monster yang mengamuk. "Aaahh! Siwon... tidak! Lepaskan aku! KAU BRENGSEK. KAU BENAR-BENAR PRIA BRENGSEK!"

"DIAM!"

Satu lagi tamparan keras, membuat Sungmin harus berhenti berteriak karena denyutan di sudut bibirnya yang robek terasa sangat sakit, bahkan jika hanya dipakai untuk mengaduh.

Siwon membawa tubuh yang sudah hampir tak berdaya itu kembali masuk ruang tamu, kemudian menghempaskannya ke atas sofa besar di tengan ruangan.

Sungmin berusaha bangkit, namun tubuhnya terlalu gemetar, hingga sekedar menopang dengan kedua tangan pun sangat sulit. Belum lagi rasa sakit di wajahnya, membuat wanita itu tak sanggup walau hanya untuk membuka kedua mata dan memandang dengan jelas.

Sementara itu, iblis seperti sudah menguasi Siwon sepenuhnya. Tak ada lagi belas kasih. Yang ada dalam kepalanya hanya Sungmin. Wanita itu miliknya, dan ia berhak melakukan apa saja. Tangannya dengan tergesa melepaskan kaus dari bagian atas tubuh, menghempaskannya dengan asal, kemudian melonggarkan kancing celana yang ia pakai.

Dan hal selanjutnya sudah pasti bisa kalian bayangkan.

Sungmin meronta saat Siwon berusaha menarik—merobek—paksa pakaiannya. Kedua lengannya memukul-mukul dengan kuat, sangat berusaha agar bisa lepas.

_Breeeett!_ Siwon berhasil mengoyak gaun atas Sungmin. Kini lengannya sudah tak lagi dipakai untuk memberontak, ia harus berhenti dan menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah terlihat dari luar. "Siwon, hentikan..." Ia mulai menangis. Wajahnya sudah basah akan peluh yang bercampur dengan air mata.

"Kau milikku, Lee Sungmin. Dan kau tidak bisa menampik kenyataan itu." Siwon bicara sambil bernapas keras. Panas. "Dan sudah seharusnya kau melayaniku seperti ini." Seperti tak peduli akan luka di sana, pria itu menyambar bibir Sungmin dengan ganas. Ia memagut dalam emosi dan kemarahan bak setan. Menumpahkan seluruh nafsu dengan niat yang menyakitkan.

Sementara itu seseorang di bawahnya hanya bisa menangis sedu. Kalimat "Tolong aku..." seperti sesekali hadir dalam raungannya yang memilukan.

Selanjutnya lebih mengerikan, Siwon kembali merobek sutra tadi, dan kini bagian yang lebih 'pribadi'. Sungmin hanya bisa merapatkan kakinya untuk menahan. Sejenak memang membuat pria tersebut kesulitan, tapi sayang, tidak cukup untuk sampai menghentikan aksinya.

Dengan sedikit menurunkan celana panjangnya, pria itu langsung mendorong Sungmin dengan keras ke dalam. "Aaaaaaakkkkhhh!" Membuat Sungmin tak sanggup menahan teriakan kesakitannya lagi. Benar-benar sakit. Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua. Dengan cepat napasnya menjadi hanya satu-satu, seakan oksigen di sekitar mereka sudah tak bisa diterima dalam paru-parunya.

Sungmin hampir kehilangan kesadaran...

Sampai...

_Dug... dug... dug!_ Seseorang menggedor pintu apartemen dengan keras.

"SUNGMIN!" _Dug... dug... dug... dug!_

_BRAKKK!_

Siapapun yang akan menempati rumah itu nanti, harus lebih dulu mengganti pintunya dengan yang baru.

Tiga orang. Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan seorang lagi wanita yang lebih tua. Mereka menghambur masuk dengan panik. Dan seketika terbelalak dengan pemandangan tak pantas yang ditemukan di dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan maksimal menarik seseorang yang saat itu tengah menghujami kasar sosok hampir telanjang di atas sofa. Pria itu melemparnya. Dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang memang tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan, Siwon terpaksa harus menerima beberapa pukulan di wajah dan satu tendangan telak di perutnya. (Juga) dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, Siwon merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perut dan wajahnya yang lebam.

Seakan sudah sangat kalap, Kyuhyun meraih sebuah tongkat batang besi bekas di sudut ruangan. Dan dengan mata memerah karena emosi, ia mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mengangkat tongkat itu ke atas dengan ujung bagian yang runcing mengarah pada tubuh siwon.

Tepat pada garis lurus, benda itu akan menembus perut seseorang di yang tergeletak di sana...

"TIDAK!" Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya diterjang dengan kekuatan yang tidak begitu kuat, namun sanggup mengalihkan. "Kyuhyun-ah... kumohon jangan lakukan..." Donghae memohon, diraihnya tongkat itu dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Dan seakan tersadar dari luapan amarah, pria itu terkejut dengan posisinya sendiri.

Donghae membuang jauh-jauh benda yang hampir merenggut nyawa Siwon. Ia membisikkan nama "Sungmin." pada Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu pun tersadar sepenuhnya. Ia berbalik dan langsung mendekat pada sosok yang terlihat tak kalah mengenaskan. Walaupun sang ibu sudah menutup tubuh anaknya dengan sehelai selimut tebal, namun Kyuhyun benar-benar tak sanggup melihat keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Pelipisnya memerah serta sudut bibir itu lebam dan mengeluarkan darah. Wanita itu kini tak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya. Sehabis ini ia pasti tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah begitu lengah hingga membuat orang yang sangat ia cinta harus mengalami trauma.

Hal yang tidak menguntungkan untuk Siwon. Para tetangga yang keluar dan menyaksikan keributan tersebut akhirnya menghubungi keamanan setempat.

Dan untuk selanjutnya, pria itu harus dibawa ke kantor polisi dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

**7 Months later...**

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir, Hae... kepalaku sakit." Sungmin tidak sedang bercanda saat mengatakan hal itu. Semenjak pagi kepalanya memang sudah sakit. Seluruh persendiannya kaku, dan yang lebih parah ia butuh sedikit bantuan walau hanya sekedar mengambil obat dari dalam dapur karena perutnya yang sudah besar.

Oh, tidak... tidak... Sungmin bukan wanita hamil yang pemalas, yang kerjanya hanya duduk dan 'memanjakan' si jabang bayi. Percayalah... wanita ini justru sering kali membuat ibunya frustasi karena tidak mau diam. Hanya saja... semenjak kemarin tingkahnya yang hiperaktif harus berhenti tiba-tiba.

Siapa lagi penyebabnya? Tentu saja si anak di dalam perut. Hey... Sungmin baru saja melewati bulan ke tujuh masa kehamilannya, bukankah terlalu cepat jika calon anaknya tak sabar untuk segera melihat dunia yang jutaan kali lebih luas dari sekedar rahim sang ibu?

Dan di sinilah sekarang seorang Lee Donghae, tak berhenti mondar-mandir, karena seseorang tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya. "Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Apa sih yang ia lakukan di kantor sampai tidak bisa mengangkat telepon? Aku ingin sekali mencekiknya!" Hae bersungut kesal. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak peka jika sepupunya sudah mual karena melihatnya yang tidak bisa duduk tenang.

"Pria itu pun juga tak pernah langsung mengangkat telepon dariku jika sedang di kantor. Aku pasti harus menunggu beberapa jam sebelum dia sendiri yang menghubungiku. Hae~ kumohon duduklah... apa kau tidak lelah? Aku bukannya sedang akan ingin melahirkan. Anak ini hanya sedang menggeliat kurasa..." Ada nada tidak yakin dalam suaranya.

"Kau masih ingin menyangkal baik-baik saja setelah tadi menghubungiku seperti akan mati?" Hae tidak terima dengan Sungmin yang tengah meremehkan keadaannya. Sedikit kesal karena kecemasannya hanya dianggap tak berarti tadi. "Sekarang diam saja. Aku sedang berusaha menghubungi ayah anak itu." Kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ponsel dalam genggaman.

"Haaahh~ kurasa Kyuhyun akan menyewa sebuah helikopter untuk kemari saat melihat panggilan dalam ponselnya. Kalian berdua sama saja. Berlebihan." Sungmin bergumam pelan dengan sebelah tangan asik mengusap lembut perut besarnya.

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ingin mati, hah?!" Sungmin menjengat kaget ketika tiba-tiba wanita di hadapannya berteriak. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya perlahan sambil sekali lagi bergumam '_Ssssttt... tidak apa-apa sayang... tidak apa-apa... kembalilah tidur..._'

"Aku hampir saja menyuruh orang membakar kantormu hanya agar kau cepat-cepat keluar dari sana!"

"..."

"Sungmin terus mengeluh perutnya sakit. Tapi dia tetap tak ingin ke rumah sakit. Tanpamu." Donghae melirik sinis saat mengucap kalimat terakhir.

"..."

"Kau memang harus cepat kemari. Sudah. Kututup."

"Hae~ lain kali kau harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Aku takut dirimu mengidap darah tinggi." Sungmin berkata seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Sengaja tak ingin memandang sepupunya yang pasti sudah melayangkan pandangan membunuh.

"Memang gara-gara siapa aku begini?" selanya sinis.

::::::::::

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tak ada salam. Pria itu langsung saja menghambur ke dalam rumah dan bertanya dengan wajah tegang.

Sungmin memang benar. Baik Kyuhyun ataupun Donghae... mereka sama-sama berlebihan.

"Duduklah dulu. Kutebak kau pasti langsung berlari saat mendapat teriakan darinya." Sungmin melirik ke arah Donghae yang –lagi-lagi—tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Kalau memang ada yang tidak beres denganmu, lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Kyuhyun masih dengan raut kecemasannya yang tadi. Sedikit membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun. Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi tadi orang itu berteriak bahwa perutmu—"

"Bukan apa-apa. Anak ini hanya membuatku terkejut saja tadi pagi. Sekarang dia sudah tenang. Lihatlah... apa kau melihatku sedang kesakitan sekarang, hm?" Senyuman Sungmin begitu lembut. Sudah sepantasnya pria itu tak pernah bisa tenang jika sedikit saja kabar tak baik tentang pemiliknya terdengar. Ia begitu takut kehilangan senyuman itu.

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat.

"Hm." Dan yang ditanya pun mengangguk.

Pintu kaca balkon bergeser, menandakan sesorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kalian belum juga memutuskan untuk menikah. Sungmin sudah harus diawasi lebih sering. Setan kecil itu bisa kapan saja minta 'dikeluarkan'."

"Hae~ Kenapa menyebutnya 'setan' sih?" Sungmin merengut mendengar bayinya dengan julukan mengerikan itu.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa anak itu akan mirip ayahnya ketimbang dirimu. Masih di dalam perut saja sudah selalu membuat orang sakit kepala." Donghae bersungut kesal. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sekarang kutanya, kenapa kalian belum juga membicarakan masalah pernikahan, hah?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Hae~" Sungmin yang berucap. Ia tahu pria di sebelahnya tak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Wanita itu berani bertaruh, perihal 'menikah' adalah penantian terbesar Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin mendengar dari mulutmu, Kyuhyun." Hae mengabaikan kalimat Sungmin. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Pria itu... gugup? Tidak juga. Tapi mungkin... bisa dikatakan hampir... Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sekilas. Wanita itu menunduk. "Kami akan melakukannya jika Sungmin sudah benar-benar yakin. Aku tak ingin memaksanya lagi."

Demi setiap ketabahan para malaikat. Sungmin ingin sekali meneteskan air mata saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Apa dirinya terlalu kejam? Entahlah. Ia hanya belum bisa mengikat dirinya dengan seseorang lagi. Rumah tangga bukan lagi hal yang dianggap bisa ia bangun hanya dengan perasaan. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar.. dan kuat, sebagai landasan dan pondasinya.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, "Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan kalian berdua."

Mereka bertiga sejenak larut dalam suasana canggung.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Tapi kumohon pikirkan perkataanku tadi. Sekarang bahkan ayahmu kembali membuat ulah dengan wali Siwon. Dan kurasa ibumu sangat dibutuhkan untuk mendampinginya—walau sebenarnya ia membenci hal itu. Jadi mengerti, kan? Bibi tak akan bisa sering-sering datang ke sini."

Donghae meraih tas dan mantelnya. "Jaga dirimu." Kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Sungmin.

_Blam!_

Lagi-lagi. Dua insan dengan anugerah paras hampir sempurna itu terjebak dalam suasana canggung. "Maafkan aku..." Sungmin yang bicara.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku tak akan menuntut apapun. Keselamatanmu dan bayi ini lebih penting. Sungguh." Tak disangka Kyuhyun akan salah tingkah mendengar permintaan maaf Sungmin.

"Aku ingin sekali bahagia. Kita bisa saja egois. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa tidak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan orang tua angkat Siwon pada ayah. Kau tahu bahwa mereka bisa melakukan apa saja. Ayahku tak akan terima jika harus kehilangan perusahaannya begitu saja. Ia memulainya dari nol. Terlebih masalah ini timbul karena kita bertiga." Sungmin bicara lirih. Kentara sekali ia sudah tak sanggup menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin. Menggenggamnya, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa menjaga wanitanya dari beban berat yang melanda. "Jangan khawatirkan hal itu... berkonsentrasilah pada kehamilanmu. Aku akan melakukan semua yang bisa kulakukan untuk ayahmu."

"Dia bahkan menolak bantuan darimu. Dia... masih membencimu."

"..." Kyuhyun diam untuk membenarkan.

"Dan kudengar... bahkan mereka sudah mencabut beberapa saham dari perusahaanmu."

"Itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Saham orang tua Siwon tak akan membuat perusahaan bangkrut. Percayalah. Kantor hanya sedang ricuh karena selama ini Siwon hidup tanpa bayang-bayang latar belakang keluarga adopsinya. Lagi pula orang tua mana yang menginginkan anaknya mendekam dalam penjara. Aku sudah memprediksi sejak awal bahwa hanya masalah waktu tuan Choi akan menunjukkan dirinya. Sebagian orang pasti simpati. Tapi itu tak akan berlangsung lama. Aku janji."

"Sekarang mereka pasti sudah menganggapku istri yang jahat."

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun semakin mempererat genggamannya dengan dua tangan. "Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja. Sebagai imbalannya, aku tak akan membiarkan perusahaan ayahmu hancur. Bagaimana?"

"Apa pertukarannya tidak terlalu merugikanmu?"

"Melihat kau bahagia dan selalu tersenyum adalah harga yang terlalu besar untuk mengembalikan kestabilan perusahaan ayahmu. Aku tak meragukannya sedikitpun."

Lama Sungmin terdiam, sebelum kemudian menjawab lirih, "Kurasa aku bisa berjanji akan baik-baik saja... walaupun..." Ia melirik perut besarnya, "...anak ini sepertinya mulai nakal."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tapi dokter bilang dia perempuan, Sungmin." terkekeh.

Sungmin meringis, "Kau benar. Jadi bagaimana ini? Apa kau tidak keberatan punya anak perempuan yang... tidak bisa diam."

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memeluk ibu dari anaknya. Kelegaan benar-benar tak pernah lupa mengisi relung terdalam hatinya saat merasakan ketulusan dari seorang Lee Sungmin. "Apapun Sungmin. Apa saja sudah cukup untukku. Asal kau juga mencintainya."

"Mana mungkin aku membenci anakku sendiri?" Ia tersenyum. Dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

Akhir pekan. Dan cukup cerah untuk berjalan-jalan.

Entah harus mengatakan hari ini siapa yang sedang berbahagia. Kyuhyun? Atau justru Sungmin? Ah~ kita berdoa semoga saja keduanya.

"Benar tak apa jika kau berjalan seperti ini?" Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat khawatir. Sungmin ingin sekali tertawa melihat raut muka yang seperti itu.

"Memang seharusnya aku berjalan seperti apa? Sambil jongkok? Atau merangkak?" Ia tertawa renyah. Wajahnya yang sempat beberapa hari ini tanpa semburat karena kurangnya asupan sinar matahari, sekarang telah kembali merona.

"Tidak lucu, Sungmin. Keadaanmu semakin mengkhawatirkan akhir-akhir ini. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu saat-saat dirimu menahan sakit? Kenapa kau tidak mau tinggal di tempatku saja? Akan banyak orang yang mengawasi." Kyuhyun melancarkan protes akan sikap Sungmin yang menurutnya kelewat santai.

"Aku bukan tahanan, kan?" Pria itu terdiam saat diingatkan oleh perkataannya sendiri beberapa bulan lalu. "Jadi aku berhak tinggal dimanapun. Lagipula rumahmu terlalu besar. Aku tidak nyaman. Belum lagi banyak orang. Eugh~ 'dia' akan semakin sering tidak tidur dan terus menggangguku." Jari telunjuk mengarah pada perut besarnya.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Kyuhyun akan menyerah. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Kau tak akan menang saat berdebat dengan orang hamil. "Baiklah. Kau menang lagi Lee Sungmin." Pria itu pura-pura merengut.

"Eeeyy... jangan marah. Kau sangat tidak pantas dengan wajah itu, Tuan Cho." Sungmin terkekeh geli. Jemarinya semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Dan tentu membuat laki-laki itu tak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum.

Kyuhyun bahagia...

"Kira-kira anak ini akan lebih mirip siapa ya?" Sungmin tiba-tiba bertanya sendiri. Terlihat mengerutkan kening seperti sedang berpikir.

Kyuhyun semakin gemas melihat pemandangan itu. Tangannya refleks terangkat dan mencubit pelan pipi dengan semburat merah di depannya.

"Aww~" Wanita itu tidak memprotes, hanya mengusap pelan tempat dimana jemari Kyuhyun tadi sudah menyentuhnya. Dan... lihat... lihat... sisi yang lain bahkan ikut memerah.

Sungmin juga bahagia...

"Anak itu mungkin akan mirip ibunya. Keras kepala?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Itu masih lebih baik. Aku tak suka jika anak ini kaku sepertimu." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil. Sungguh... Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang menahan diri sekarang. 'Menyerang' Sungmin di tempat umum sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Tapi aku akan dibuat semakin sakit kepala, Sungmin. Bayangkan saja, yang sebelah sini," Kyuhyun menunjuk tempurung kepala sebelah kanan miliknya, "...sudah sering sekali sakit saat mengajakmu untuk ke pergi memeriksakan diri. Jika anak ini keras kepala sepertimu, kurasa sebelah sini juga akan dibuat berdenyut tiap kali." Jarinya berpindah menunjuk kepala sebelah kiri.

"Hah? Kau berlebihan, Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak. Itu kenyataan."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau cemas."

"Dengan menolak pergi ke dokter?"

"Kau terlalu sering mengajakku ke sana."

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu."

"Memangnya aku tidak?"

Hening...

.

.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya. Berharap Sungmin akan mengatakannya lagi dengan kalimat yang lebih jelas. Demi Tuhan, tak ada yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa sebagai pria paling bahagia di dunia ini selain mengetahui bahwa cintanya terbalaskan. "Katakan sekali lagi, Sungmin..."

Memerah lagi. Wajah Sungmin kembali memanas. Dengan takut-takut ia mendongak dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Kemudian...

_Chup~_ Sungmin mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun.

"Yang itu artinya apa?" Pria kurus tersebut berusaha keras menahan buncahan kebahagiaan dalam dadanya.

"Setelah anak ini lahir... cepat nikahi aku..."

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 detik...

Sungmin membelalakan mata. Yang selanjutnya ia lihat adalah... Kyuhyuh berlari ke tengah taman. Kakinya yang panjang menaiki bagian pinggir kolam dengan air mancur indah. Sejenak ia berpikir pria itu akan melompat ke dalam air.

Tapi...

"HEY! KALIAN SEMUA DENGAR! AKU AKAN MENIKAHI WANITA ITU! SEGERA!" Telunjuknya mengarah pada Sungmin yang berdiri terpaku. "KALIAN SEMUA HARUS TAHU INI. AKU MENCINTAINYA! LEE SUNGMIN, AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Segera saja riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari hampir semua pengunjung di taman. Walau tidak begitu jelas, ada saja ucapan-ucapan selamat yang mereka lontarkan. Beberapa bahkan ada yang menghampiri Sungmin dan mengajak wanita itu bersalaman, ya... mengucapkan selamat tentu saja. Walaupun wanita itu yakin tak mengenal siapapun di sana.

Sungmin ingin sekali menangis. Terharu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa merasakan rasa cinta yang begitu besar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Benar. Kyuhyun teramata mencintainya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menolak saat pria itu menghampiri dan langsung menciumnya di depan semua orang. Membisikkan kata cinta tanpa henti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Dan aku pun sudah seharusnya juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. _Saranghae..._"

Seakan kebahagiaan itu dapat menular...

Semua orang tersenyum...

Semua orang bahagia hari ini...

::::::::::

.

.

.

Tapi... sepertinya tidak semua...

Seseorang menatap dengan api kebencian terhadap pasangan itu...

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

"Aku tidak akan lama. Kau duduk saja di sini." Setelah mengecup singkat wajah Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun pergi untuk membeli minuman.

"Eomma!" Sungmin terkejut, telinganya menangkap sebuah raungan. Seperti suara tangis seseorang. Anak kecil.

"Hey, anak manis. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menangis?" Rupanya memang benar. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, seorang anak laki-laki sedang menangis tersedu.

"Eomma..." ucapnya tersengal.

"Dimana memang ibumu?"

Anak itu menunjuk ke seberang jalan. Sebuah toko. "Ibumu ada di dalam toko itu?"

Mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?"

"Aku mengejar ini... dia tiba-tiba saja lari dari pangkuanku." Anak itu menunjukkan seekor kelinci putih dalam gendongannya.

"Ah~ sudah jangan menangis. Akan bibi antar sampai ke sana."

Dan dengan begitu masalah pun terselesaikan. Anak itu kembali bertemu dengan sang ibu yang juga sempat terlihat panik. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, keduanya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Kini ia harus kembali. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun cemas karena tak mendapatkan dirinya berada di tempat tadi.

Yakin tak akan ada kendaraan yang lewat. Wanita itu menyebrang.

Tapi...

Bukankah sesuatu yang 'tenang' bisa jadi sangat berbahaya? Seekor buaya tidak menyerang pada aliran sungai yang deras, kan?

'_**Jangan pernah berpikir Tuhan tak menyayangi hambaNya. Karena semua kehendak, hanyalah segelintar cara Dia untuk mencintai semua makhlukNya di alam semesta.'**_

_Brakkk!_

'_**Manusia hanya 'pemain'. Mereka punya alur cerita yang harus diselesaikan. Suka ataupun tidak. Akhir cerita tidak harus berakhir bahagia.'**_

::::::::::

.

.

"Sungmin, bertahanlah... kumohon."

Air mata. Ya... hanya itu. Walaupun begitu ingin, Kyuhyun tetap tidak akan bisa memberikan 'hidup'nya untuk Sungmin. Menggantikan tubuh dalam simbahan darah di sana dengan dirinya.

"Kyuhyun~" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya. Dadanya bergerak tak beraturan, seakan di sana sulit sekali mencerna oksigen yang sebenarnya sangat banyak tersedia. "Maafkan aku~"

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan minta maaf. Kau harus kuat, sayang... _please_..."

'_**Dalam detik ini, aku maklum jika seseorang marah pada Tuhan.'**_

"Sakit... sekali... aku... tak bisa... bernapas..."

Sungmin tak sadarkan diri setelah itu. Dan para petugas medis langsung mengambil alih. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunggu. Saat ini... dirinya begitu butuh penjelasan dari Tuhan.

Kenapa Dia hanya memberi kebahagiaan yang singkat padanya?

::::::::::

.

.

"Kami selalu membenci saat-saat untuk menanyakan hal ini."

Kyuhyun menegang, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud dokter. "Apa aku harus memilih?" ujarnya lirih.

Dokter itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kami tak bisa menangani dua nyawa sekaligus. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menunggu. Keduanya butuh penanganan yang cepat."

Pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba bicara pada Tuhan. _'Tak bisakah Kau mengembalikan keduanya sekaligus? Kenapa aku harus memilih?'_.

"Tuan Cho... kita tak punya banyak waktu."

* * *

_I Should Love U_

TBC

Kyuhyun tak punya banyak waktu... bantu dia untuk memilih.

* * *

**Haaaayyy... update kali ini cepat kan? Ehehehe... #dijitak**

**Aaah~ saya belum bisa menamatkannya di chapter ini ternyata. Jadi... di Chapter 7 nanti, baru akan benar-benar berakhir.**

**O iya, sedikit membahas pertanyaan paling sering saya temui di review kemarin. "Siwon kan mandul, lalu kenapa bisa membuat Hae hamil?"**

**Waduh -_- sepertinya akibat ulah saya yang terlalu lama update kemarin, bukan hanya authornya yg mengalami disorientasi cerita, tapi sebagian temen2 juga jadi lupa kali ya. Tapi gak papa,,, saya kasih tahu lagi,,, jadi... dalam chapter 2 saya mengatakan bahwa Siwon mengalami kecelakaan 'kecil' saat sudah menyandang status suami dari Lee Sungmin. Jadi begitulah... waktu sama Donghae, Siwon itu masih 'perkasa' (apa dah ini -_-)**

**Oke... di chapter ini juga ada beberapa konflik 'baru' kan? Seperti misalnya pertengkaran orang tua sungmin, dan perselingkuhan ibunya dengan ayah kyuhyun. Terus perihal orang tua 'angkat' Siwon yang ternyata seorang pengusaha besar. Bayangkan saja kalau ayah Sungmin setuju anaknya menikah dengan Siwon karena orang tuanya. Terus... terus... kalo masih ada lagi yg belum saya sebutin.. hihi~**

**Saya memberi kebebasan buat temen2 berimajinasi sendiri untuk kasus tersebut. Karena saya takut cerita ini akan jadi merembet(?) kemana2, jadi saya harus membatasi materinya. #bilang aja authornya males#plak!**

**Cukup lah... saya mau absen dulu temen2 yang udah mampir di chapter 5. BIG thanks and Love dari author.**

zoldyk, pinkvirga, sitara1083, Guest, Guest, haelfishy, pita full, kyuhyuniverse, Miyoori29, Hyeri, chiikyumin, sha, LovelyMin, Kim Min Ra, Monnom, Guest, dien din, WhiteViolin, thiafumings, desparkyu, Baby Kim, Margareth Pumpkins, DadjoePranatha, coffeewie kyumin, Aey Raa kms, kyuminjoy, erRiseSilver, nurichan4, sienna-w5, zumkyu28, audrey musaena, liekaneshiro, dessykyumin, Guest, okoyunjae, Shin Jae Rin, R.W.E KyuMin, HeeKitty, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, SparKSomniA0321, poutyming137, fifian160, kyuminalways89, Imgdha, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, ElfInaWinecouple, Sunghyunnie, ChoKyunnie, dha kyumin, Guest, leefairy, BoPeepBoPeep137, aku suka ff, indahpus96, cho minyu, NaeKyu, DillaGyuuMiin, , Guest, Guest, minnieGalz, minhyunniecho, AIDASUNGJIN, Erry Evilamingkyu, kay, t137, puzZy cat, Cho Minhyun, cheyzee, I'm minhyun, Hyugi Lee, Park Min Rin, nhaelf, HeeYeon, kyuti, Mingly Azhure, KMS kyuminshiper, ayyu annisa 1, choi heerin, Tiffany Ming, Fariny, ChoLee, Kms, DANHOBAKMING1, love haehyuk, fennyfenny, bunyming, farchanie01, trisni pumpkiners, Ciput SMl1307, najika bunny, Rima KyuMin Elf, Ayu Fitria II, kim nuri shfly, yefi, KimMyongiNara, Xfaxtor kece, Kika, neganugu, revaelf, hyeokmins, liaa kyuminelf, Guest, sparkyumin13, vnovgyu, kyuminnnnnn.

**Yang blm kesebut, author mohon maaf ya... ini update tengah malem soalnya. Hihi~**

**O iya, kalau di chapter ini dirasa tidak 'sedalam' chapter kemarin, saya minta maaf ya... serius... agak mules juga waktu baca banyak yg bingung dengan apa yg saya tulis di chapter kemarin. Hehe...^_^v**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan ya...**

**C U next chapter...**

**Saranghae :***


	7. Chapter 7 (LAST CHAPTER)

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Really, I love You. Now and Forever**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**, **Cho Kyuhyun**, **Choi Siwon**, **Lee Donghae**

**Warning : GS, typo, rough dialouge, (STRIGHT) sex activity **

**Collaboration Project**

**Do not bash, please...**

**ENJOY!**

**::::: :::::**

* * *

**Sungmin**

Beritahu aku jika memang ada yang terlewatk.

Aku sangat kedinginan, namun rasanya... seperti ada sebuah selimut hangat mendadak berdesir di sekujur tubuh ini. Aku tersentak. Ya... ter... sentak? Tidak. Sepertinya tidak sampai seperti itu. Karena saat ini semua masih terasa gelap. Benar... kalian benar. Hanya ada warna hitam dalam pandangan ini.

Aahh~ tidak, Sungmin. Jangan panik. Ya... aku cukup hangat sekarang. Setidaknya aku masih mengenal diriku sendiri. Beberapa serpihan mimpi buruk tadi sudah sepenuhnya hilang. Hmm... mimpi buruk tadi... sebuah bayangan hitam dan cipratan kemerahan, seakan diri ini terjebak oleh langit malam dengan luka berdarah-darah.

_Maut... maut..._

Oh Tuhan. Apa seperti ini rasanya mati?

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Suara itu, "Malaikatku, aku di sini." Terdengar jelas. Seperti nyata. Seperti aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya melekat dalam permukaan kulit telapak tanganmu. Suaranya... merdu... namun kadang seperti jeritan kepedihan yang tak mampu kutahan.

Seseorang... bantu aku menemukan cahaya. Aku ingin pulang.

Seperti mengapung di lautan hitam yang dikelilingin aroma musim semi. Damai memang... tapi aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Dan—oh! Dingin. Siapa yang menyentuh? Kenapa rasanya dingin sekali? Ujung-ujung jari? Atau apa? Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku harus bersyukur karena masih merasakan selimut hangat di atas tubuh telanjangku serta menjaga dari ketiadaan yang mutlak.

_Maut... ketiadaan..._

Jadi, aku belum mati?

"_**Lee Sungmin-ssi, apa Anda mendengar saya?"**_

Ya. Aku dengar.

"_**Lee Sungmin-ssi?"**_

Kubilang aku dengar! Kau tidak bisa mendengarku? Hey, aku sedang menjawab sekarang.

"_**Baiklah... sepertinya kita bisa mulai."**_

A-apa? Mulai apa? Siapa yang bicara?

"_**Denyut jantung si bayi melemah. Apa kita tetap akan melakukannya?"**_Seseorang bicara lagi. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak paham maksudnya. Dan itu bukan suara yang kukenal. Kemana suara yang memanggil 'malaikat' tadi? Oh... aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Suara itu lebih baik. Suara kalian menakutiku.

"_**Tak ada jalan lain. Nyawa sang ibu harus menjadi prioritas saat ini. Orang itu sudah memutuskan. Bagaimanapun caranya, hentikan pendarahan."**_

"_**Aku benci melakukan ini. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah sempurna."**_

Tubuh? Tubuh siapa? Hey! Tak adakah yang ingin bicara padaku? Aku juga bersama kalian sekarang.

"_**Lakukanlah dengan cepat. Kalau tidak aku tak yakin wanita ini bisa bertahan."**_

Dingin. Lagi-lagi. Kini terpusat pada bagian perutku. Ya ampu, aku merasa mual. Seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"_**Aliran darahnya tidak terpompa, dokter. Sekarang memenuhi saluran pernapasannya. Pasien bisa muntah darah."**_

"_**Tekan pusat rongga dadanya."**_

_Dugh!_ Aaakkh! Sakit... sakit sekali. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Sesuatu seperti menendang paru-paruku.

"_**Bagaimana?"**_

"_**Bayinya..."**_ B-bayi? Bayi siapa? Bayiku? Anakku? Benar. Iya. Di dalam sini, di perutku memang ada sesuatu. Tuhan... Tuhan... ada apa dengan bayiku?

"_**Denyut jantungnya berhenti."**_APA?! Tidak. Tidak. Jangan katakan itu. Sayang... anakku... bertahanlah. Kumohon beranapas! Ikuti ibu! Satu... dua... oh... aku bahkan merasa seperti tak punya paru-paru saat ini.

"_**Konsentrasi pada pendarahan ibunya."**_Tadi dia bilang apa? Berkonsentrasi pada siapa? Ibunya? Aku? HEY! Apa maksud kalian?! Cepat buat anakku bernapas lagi! Tidak~

Aku menangis, meraung, meronta. Tapi mereka tetap tak mendengarkanku. Bagaimana ini? benarkah anakku tak lagi bernapas? Bohong. Pasti bohong. Anakku sangat kuat. Ia akan bertahan. Benarkan, sayang? Ayolah... bernapas. Buat benda sialan dengan bunyi _bip_ itu terdengar lagi. Itu suara detak jantungmu, kan? _Please~_

"_**Darahnya hampir naik."**_

"_**Tekan terus, jangan sampai dimuntahkan."**_

Jangan sampai muntah? Iya benar. Aku memang merasa sangat mual. Baik. Baik. Aku akan menahannya. Bernapas Lee Sungmin. Bernapas. Tutup mulutmu, jangan sampai ada yang keluar.

"_**Berangsur kembali, dokter."**_

"_**Bagus. Jika sudah stabil. Periksa kandungannya."**_

Ya. Ya. Benar begitu. Aku harus bernapas. Dengan begitu mereka bisa membawa anakku kembali. Aku sudah bernapas... sayang... kau juga harus berjuang. _Eomma _bersamamu saat ini. Jadi kita lakukan bersama-sama. Bangun, sayang. Bangun~

"_**Tidak bisa. Kita harus segera mengeluarkannya."**_

"_**Oke. Kontrol terus pendarahannya. Persiapkan untuk caecar."**_

Dikeluarkan? Maksudnya, kalian akan memaksanya untuk melihat dunia? Sebelum waktunya? Oh ya Tuhan... selamatkan dia... selamatkan anakku. Buat orang-orang ini meneruskan semua keajaibanmu. Aku belum mendengar jantung kecil ini berdetak. Kumohon, Tuhan...

"_**Dokter. Kenapa detak jantung pasien jadi seperti ini? Aneh. Terlalu cepat."**_

Aku masih bernapas... terus. Tapi rasanya dada ini lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Keheningan. Berjam-jam keheningan. Rasanya hanya seperti sebuah sensasi tarikan dan dorongan. Tadi mereka bilang akan mengeluarkan anakku, bukan? Bagimana bisa setenang ini? Bagaimana dia? Apa malaikat kecilku baik-baik saja?

Aku lelah... apa sudah selesai? Kantuk ini seperti ingin mencekikku hidup-hidup—itupun jika aku memang masih hidup. Dingin... semuanya dingin sekarang. Mana selimut hangat tadi? Aku kedinginan... dan sangat lelah. Apa aku harus tidur sekarang? Tapi berapa lama? Atau memang tak akan pernah bangun lagi? Tapi demi Tuhan... aku tak bisa bertahan lagi dalam keterjagaan ini. Kuharap tak akan masalah jika aku beristirahat... sejenak.

::::::::::

**Author**

Kyuhyun duduk pada serentetan kursi-kursi besi-kayu di depan ruang operasi. Ia telah berada di sana selama berjam-jam, mungkin juga seharian. Pria itu bersumpah bahwa dirinya sudah lupa akan waktu. Berulang kali, ia mencoba dirinya—hatinya untuk bisa berkomunikasi. Dengan siapa? Entahlah. Tuhan? Sungmin? Anaknya? Atau mungkin ketiganya. Tapi hal itu mustahil. Karena Kyuhyun bahkan bukan seorang cenayang, ataupun seorang yang ahli dalam hal kebatinan. Ia manusia. Berlogika. Tapi mungkin pengecualian untuk saat ini. akal sehatnya selalu kalah dan bertaruh pada sedikit saja harapan akan sebuah keajaiban.

Berdoa.

Wajahnya sudah sangat pias. Kedua mata tak pernah berhenti berair—menangis dalam keheningan. Ia memang tak sendiri. Donghae dan ibu Sungmin juga ikut menunggu. Menyatukan segala asa dengan lantunan doa. Berharap yang terbaik. Tentu saja.

Tapi Kyuhyun bisa sejenak bersikap egois. Saat ini... di balik pintu besar yang dihadapkan padanya, dua malaikat, orang terkasih, udaranya, detak jantungnya, separuh hidupnya—tengah berjuang mengais kesempatan untuk bisa kembali menemaninya berjalan dalam hidup.

Pikirannya melayang pada momen indah sebelum kecelakaan ini terjadi. Bagaimana senyum tulus Sungmin mampu membawa sebuah jawaban dengan cara yang membuatnya hampir mati karena bahagia. Bagaimana hingga pada akhir penantian, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan buah manis akan kesabaran dan kesetiaan. Semuanya akan tetap indah... andai saja...

Andai saja... ia tak pernah meninggalkan Sungmin-nya untuk pergi demi sebotol air mineral konyol.

Andai saja... tak pernah ada bocah kecil yang menangis di hadapan Sungmin-nya.

Andai saja... tidak ada ibu yang dengan bodohnya membuat seorang anak tersesat.

Andai saja... Sungmin-nya tidak terlalu memiliki rasa kasih yang terlewat besar.

Andai saja... andai saja...

Kyuhyun merutuki semua garis labirin yang disediakan Tuhan untuk hidupnya. Hidupnya... tidak. Maksudnya hidup Sungmin sudah begitu menderita karenanya. Kepolosan wanita itu membuatnya harus selalu berada dalam jangkauan manusia-manusia tak bersyukur—seperti dirinya.

Seandainya Tuhan mengizinkannya untuk bertukar tempat...

_Blep!_

Lampu merah yang semenjak beberapa jam lalu menantang Kyuhyun dalam nyalanya yang mengerikan akhirnya padam. Hal itu berarti satu hal... siapapun yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, sudah berhenti untuk berjuang.

Kyuhyun berdiri, bersamaan dengan keluarnya beberapa orang dengan jubah hijau dari dalam ruang operasi.

"Dokter..." Kyuhyun memilih meneruskan pertanyaannya lewat sorot mata 'meminta'.

Seseorang—yang dipanggil dokter—tersebut membuka penutup mulut dan kepalanya. Menghembuskan napas perlahan sebelum kemudian meraih bahu Kyuhyun. "Tuan Cho..."

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Tampan, cerdas, dan disukai banyak orang. Seperti itulah seharusnya sosok pria di dalam kamar gelapnya. Tapi nyatanya bukan. Tidak ada lagi ciri kharisma itu. Yang ada hanya sosok dengan selimut keterpurukan di dalam sana, di sebuah ruangan kecil dan dingin. Tak nyaman, tidak ada penghangat, hanya dinding beton kusam yang mulai saat ini akan senantiasa mengejeknya.

Choi Siwon sudah tak bisa lagi mengelak. Percobaan pembunuhan bukan perkara yang mudah dihindari. Well, dia bahkan bukan seorang tokoh dalam film laga sebagai mata-mata dengan segala aksi yang penuh perhitungan hingga rapih dan tak tersentuh penyelidikan. Choi Siwon hanya melakukannya sebagai refleksi rasa marah dan kebencian. Emosi? Mungkin saja. Manusia tak akan luput dari sifat buruk seperti itu.

Siwon memang tidak bodoh. Ia tahu... sangat tahu bahkan. Negaranya memiliki sistem keamanan yang baik. Termasuk memasang kamera CCTV di hampir setiap titik padat aktivitas masyarakat.

Namun ia seperti tak peduli. Segala hal tak berhubungan tak dianggapnya penting. Siang itu... hanya satu tujuannya. Tak mau Sungmin dimiliki siapapun. Dan jalan keluar dalam pikiran gilanya adalah... membunuh... kemudian—dirinya—juga mati.

Apakah itu karena cinta?

Lagi-lagi—mungkin iya. Saat ini wanita bernama Sungmin adalah sebuah prinsip magnet diri mengagumkan. Sangat mudah membuat dirinya merasa diterima, berintreaktif, dan merasakan wujud bahwa dirinya memang nyata. Siapa yang sanggup berjauhan dengan manusia seperti itu? Ah~ Siwon bahkan pernah berpikir Sungmin bukanlah manusia, melainkan malaikat.

Tapi segalanya musnah. Masa lalu seakan hanya sebuah ranjau yang akan meledak jika ia menjauhinya. Bisa saja selamat. Namun Siwon terlalu lambat untuk menghindar. Kini ia harus hancur... entah sampai berapa keping.

Mudah saja bagi penyelidik menemukan siapa pemilik Audi TT Coupe yang dengan sengaja menabrak seorang wanita hamil. Siwon masuk penjara? Benar. Untuk kali ini jaminan sebesar apapun tak akan membuatnya kembali pulang ke rumah. Dan sebentar lagi mungkin... nasib si korban akan diketahui... dan Siwon akan sangat—harus menantikannya.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

**4 Years Letter**

Wanita itu hanya mampu memeluk lututnya sendiri, menangis dalam diam, dan entah sudah berapa banyak _liquid_ yang mengalir selama ini. Rasa bersalah mungkin akan terus menjadi bayang-bayang kehidupannya mulai saat ini.

Sejak awal semua adalah kesalahannya. Sungmin tak akan mengalami hal seperti ini jika dulu ia bisa lebih berani. Wanita itu—Hae—memang sudah pernah kehilangan. Namun sudah sejak lama ia sadar bahwa sesuatu yang dulu diperjuangkan adalah salah. Hae yakin, dulu rasa cintanya kepada Siwon adalah sebuah keegoisan, pembuktian diri. Masa remaja... ya, masa remaja yang penuh dengan gairah. Bukan suatu tujuan hidup.

Ketika ia berpikir sudah menebus semua kesalahan, Donghae justru baru saja memulai sebuah benih tragis yang lebih besar.

Lee Sungmin... "Maafkan aku... Sungmin-ah... maafkan aku..." lirihnya.

"Hae~" Seseorang muncul di belakang wanita itu. "Sampai kapan? Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, tidak mengira-ngira siapa yang datang menghampirinya. Kenapa? Karena ia sudah tahu pemilik suara selembut musim semi itu. Suara yang hampir dua tahun ini menjadi saksi akan sebuah ratapan diri seorang Lee Donghae yang diselimuti dengan keceriaan samar. "Kibum-ah..." panggilnya parau.

Pria itu tenang. Tidak... Kibum bukan laki-laki dingin tanpa luapan emosi. Wajahnya hanya selalu menunjukkan sebuah pancaran yang membuat siapapun akan merasa seperti 'baik-baik saja'. Anggaplah itu semua adalah anugerah. Karena saat ini—dan mungkin untuk selamanya—seorang Lee Donghae akan membuatnya menjadi penawar abadi.

Kibum memeluk tubuh Hae dengan kehangatan berlebihan. Senyum yang biasanya membutakan itu kini mau tak mau harus dibuat menyejukkan. Hanya untuk seseorang yang spesial. Dan orang itu kini sedang berada dalam dekapannya. "Jangan menangis terus. Walaupun kau masih tetap terlihat cantik saat menangis, tapi aku harus memohon... berhentilah." Kibum mengusap lembut jutaan surai hitam yang jatuh indah pada punggung Donghae.

"Apakah akan seperti ini terus sampai aku mati?" Wanita itu berucap, masih sambil terisak. Lengan kekar Kibum tak pelak justru membuat hatinya _mencelos._ Nyaman memang, tapi kini ia tak mampu menahan lagi gemuruh tangisnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu juga akan baik-baik saja. Dan Siwon... kau akan segera melupakan semua keburukan yang sudah ia perbuat pada semua orang. Termasuk dirimu."

"Tapi bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu cara untuk membuatnya bisa seperti baik-baik saja."

Kibum melepas pelukannya. Tangan itu kini beralih pada wajah Donghae yang sudah basah dan memerah. "Mulailah dengan tersenyum di hadapanku." ucapnya sambil mengusap bulir-bulir air mata yang masih senantiasa mengalir dari mata tetduh wanita itu. "_Please~_" Kibum memohon (lagi) kali ini.

Berkedip. Menjatuhkan semua genangan yang tersisa dari sebuah sorot 'kekanakan' di sana. "Maafkan aku. Kau pasti cemas, kan?" Kemudian tersenyum pada akhirnya. Sangat... manis. Mengalahkan seluruh permen gula di negeri ini. Setidaknya hal itulah yang dirasakan seorang Kim Kibum.

"Begitu lebih baik." Kibum ikut tersenyum, lalu kembali memeluk.

Seorang kibum tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang periang yang ternyata memiliki masa lalu kelam di baliknya. Wanita ini dengan sangat mudah bercerita. Tentang restorannya, karyawan-karyawannya, teman-temannya, keluarganya, dan orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Begitu menunjukkan betapa mudah sosok itu dicintai. Jika orang lain memiliki alasan 'melindungi' untuk 'mencintai', lain halnya dengan pemilik tatapan lembut tersebut.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama memang kadang terdengar klise. Tapi tidak untuk beberapa orang. Termasuk Kim Kibum. Ia tak menyangka tersesat dan kelaparan hingga memilih asal sebuah rumah makan yang sederhana namun nyaman di pusat kota, membuatnya menemukan sebuah 'pelangi' di atas mendung jalan hidupnya.

Donghae—Hae—seorang wanita yang memiliki senyum anggun namun dengan tingkah seliar anak-anak. Bertolak belakang, bukan? Tapi memang begitulah Lee Donghae. Siapa yang tahu? Kkk~

"Hari ini kau ingin menemui mereka lagi?" Kibum membuat mereka kembali pada realita.

"Hm.." wanita itu mengangguk. Lengannya masih sibuk menyeka semua air mata yang tersisa. Benar-benar _princess of tears..._ Kibum bahkan penasaran berapa banyak lagi cairan asin yang masih Donghae miliki di matanya. "Kita pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun . Setelah itu baru sama-sama ke rumah sakit."

"Terserah kau saja." Kibum ikut membenahi rambut hitam Donghae yang sedikit mencuat ke atas.

"Aku siap-siap dulu." Hae beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun sebuah genggaman menahannya. "Apa lagi? Kyuhyun sudah menuggu. Orang itu sangat menyebalkan kalau marah." Sebuah rajukan kecil. Khas Donghae pada Kibum-'nya'.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Perkataan itu langsung membuat semburat merah di wajah Donghae. "Lepaskan aku." Sedikit kasar menepis tangan Kibum, lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tapi... di hadapan cermin. "Aku juga mencintainya. Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Sungutnya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian tersenyum—lagi.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

Sepasang mata bulat yang indah menyorot fokus. Tangannya sibuk menggali, menaruh sebuah bibit kehidupan, kemudian menimbunnya lagi. Tangan itu tidak hanya melakukannya di satu tempat, tapi sebanyak yang ia inginkan. Kedua _foxy_-nya berbinar membayangkan warna-warna merah muda akan segera memenuhi barisan-barisan halaman rumah besar itu.

Mulutnya yang tak kalah menggemaskan, sesekali mengerucut sambil melantunkan lirik-lirik yang lugu namun manis kedengarannya.

"_Kogireul jjabeureo phaddarogalkana~_

_Kogireul jjabeuro kangeurogalkana~_

_Ibyeong-ae kadeunghi noheokasikuseo~_

_Lalalalalalalala onttaya!"_

Kkk~ lucu kan? Ia bahkan tidak sedang menangkap ikan di laut. Melainkan tengah berkebun.

Tak lama sosok itu tertegun... seperti memikirkan sesuatu lagi. Lagunya sudah habis, namun ia masih ingin bersenandung. "Ah!" Kemudian melanjutkan lagi untuk mengerjakan lubang-lubag galian yang lain.

"_Gom semariga han-jibae isseo..."_ Menancapkan sekop pada tanah berikutnya.

"_Appa gom, eomma gom, aegy gom~"_ Sambil tersenyum riang karena kali ini bagian sebelah sini tidak sekeras tanah yang sebelumnya digali.

"_Appa gom-eun tungtung-ae..."_

_Tapi..._

"_Eomma gom—"_ Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja sedih. Sekop dan bibit bunga dalam genggamannya ia hempaskan begitu saja. Ia menunduk—wajahnya merengut kesal. Ada apa?

"Sungmin-ah~" Sebuah suara mengalihkan sosok itu dari kegiatannya berinteraksi dengan dunia yang tak akan mampu ditembus oleh siapapun selain dirinya. Menoleh... kemudian kembali berbinar...

"_APPA!_"

Kaki-kaki kecil itu langsung berlari goyah menuju siapapun yang tadi sudah memanggilnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sejenak melupakan kemelut yang secara tidak sopan berani merenggut keceriannya beberapa saat lalu. Kepolosannya berujung pada sebuah pelukan—terjangan—kuat kepada seorang pria yang berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh mungil malaikat tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa, sayang?" Suara _bass_ lembut kemudian menghantam gendang telinga kecilnya.

"Minnie membuat taman bunga. _Halmeoni_ bilang, eomma sangat suka bunga. Minnie ingin memberikannya saat _eomma_ pulang." Kyuhyun bersumpah rela kehilangan semua harta di dunianya demi sebuah keluguan yang kini ada dalam dekapan hangatnya. Benar-benar tak tergantikan. Bahkan ia tak yakin jika berada di surga akan terasa seindah saat bersama sosok mungil ini.

"Minnie _kangen eomma?_"

"Eung!" Kepala kecil itu mengangguk semangat. "Tapi..." Tiba-tiba saja menunduk sedih... "Kenapa Minnie tidak pernah bisa selesai menyanyikan lagu tiga beruang?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak paham dengan perubahan emosi Sungmin yang tiba-tiba ini, terlebih lagu tiga beruang? Memangnya ada masalah apa anaknya dengan lagu tersebut? "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma _beruang. Minnie tak tahu apa tubuh _eomma _langsing seperti _eomma _beruang." Bibirnya mengerucut. Menggemaskan.

Tapi Kyuhyun bagai ditampar. Lagi-lagi... kepolosan itu seakan menambah daftar coretan rasa bersalah dalam lembaran kehidupannya. Sudah empat tahun berlalu. Pria itu bahkan tak pernah bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan serupa dari mulut anaknya. Cho Sungmin.

* * *

**Flashback (after surgary)**

"Tuan Cho... maafkan kami."

Kyuhyun gemetar. Kakinya dirasa sudah tak lagi sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya. Air mata tidak sanggup harus selalu ditahan. Pada saat ini... bukankah tak apa jika seorang laki-laki menangis keras? "Apa... apa maksudmu?"

"Tuhan sepertinya belum ingin mengabulkan doa kita." Dokter tersebut menarik napas sebentar untuk membuat jeda. "Selamat, anakmu benar-benar perempuan, Tuan. Dan dia... sehat... hanya perlu perawatan intensif karena prematur."

Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Nyonya Lee menahan napas mereka. Apa pada detik ini harus ada yang mengucap syukur? Tentu saja harus. Tapi tunggu dulu... bayinya selamat... bagaimana dengan ibunya? Apa Sungmin lagi-lagi berkorban? Tidak. Tidak! Kyuhyun bahkan tak berani membayangkan hal itu. Ia tak sanggup.

"Dokter... Sungmin... dia..." Tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh untuk sekedar menyusun kalimat tanya yang benar. Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdenyut semakin kencang. Sakit? Sesak? Bahkan lebih buruk dari keduanya.

"Pasien tidak merespon apapun. Walaupun pendarahannya terhenti, tapi seluruh sarafnya hampir mati. Yang tersisa saat ini... hanya detak jantung lemahnya."

Jatuh berlutut. Kyuhyun tahu apa artinya ini. Keadaan malaikatnya bahkan sekarang lebih buruk dari sekedar menahan sakit yang hebat. Hanya bergantung pada semua alat-alat besar mengerikan di dalam sana. Ya... medis menyebut kondisi ini sebagai 'koma'.

Yang selanjutnya... tangis semua orang tak lagi terbendung.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Empat tahun berlalu. Kyuhyun menolak mencabut segala sumber kehidupan Sungmin. Benar. Pria itu tak ingin menyerah sedikitpun. Sungmin 'kecil'nya adalah satu dari keajaiban yang dipercayai sebagai suatu rangkaian anugera yang lebih besar lagi. Bersabar. Hanya itu yang dimilikinya. Berapa lama? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu

Berhenti menyalahkan siapapun adalah yang terbaik. Lelaki itu bahkan tak peduli dengan hukuman apapun yang dijatuhkan oleh Siwon saat itu. Hanya ingin tak menambah jumlah kebencian di hati yang mungkin akan membuat Tuhan mengulur kebahagiaannya. Begitu saja. Tidak ada yang lain.

Kini putrinya tumbuh dengan sangat sehat. Mewarisi kecantikan dari sang ibu dengan tambahan kecerdasan yang selalu membuat orang-orang dewasa berdecak kagum saat berinteraksi dengan 'makhluk' menggemasskan tersebut.

Sungmin? Ya, Cho Sungmin. Segera setelah Siwon akhirnya bersedia menandatangani surat cerai atas diri Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menggelar pernikahan kecil di rumah sakit. Tidak. Bukan sebuah pesta, kawan! Ini penyatuan suci dua jiwa yang salah satunya mungkin tengah tersesat entah di mana. Tapi tak ada yang melarang, selama janji disaksikan oleh sesama penganutnya, semua itu bisa dilakukan.

Dampaknya, Kyuhyun dengan mudah memberikan nama keluarga untuk putrinya. Dan nama 'Sungmin'? Kalian pasti akan mengerti jika kukatakan bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya ingin kebahagiannya bisa berkali lipat. Dulu... Lee Sungmin adalah keajaiban baginya. Dan saat ini... Cho Sungmin semakin menlengkapi.

"Kau tidak boleh bersedih. Hari ini, aku akan mengajakmu melihat _eomma._" Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan.

Mata bulat yang masih terlihat sangat kecil itu terbelalak... ada sebuah keinginan besar dan rasa antusias memenuhi warna hitam kelam kornea matanya. "Benarkah? Minnie akan melihat _eomma_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengusap wajah mulus tanpa noda putri satu-satunya.

"Yeeeeeeyyyyy! Minnie akan ketemu _eomma_!" Gadis itu lepas dari pelukan sang ayah, melompat-lompat riang sebelum akhirnya berlari ke dalam rumah dan berteriak, "_Halmeoniiiii... _Minnie ingin pakai baju yang paling bagus!"

Darah hangat berdesir dalam hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi... dari sekian banyak cara... Sungmin kecilnya sanggup membuat ia bahagia.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

"_Appa..._" Sungmin kecil berbisik.

"Hm?"

"_Eomma_ tidurnya pulas... Minnie tidak berani membangunkan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar putri kecilnya berbicara begitu pelan. Padahal tadi ia hanya mengatakan pada gadis itu untuk tenang saat masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan intensif tempat mereka berada saat ini. Bukan untuk main 'bisik-bisikan' seperti ini. "Tapi _eomma_ sudah tidur terlalu lama. Minnie tak mau membangunkannya?" Pria itu memasang tampang merajuk yang lucu... Mmm.. tidak lucu sebenarnya... hanya saja... bisa dikatakan tak biasa.

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa harus dengan cara yang sama seperti Minnie membangunkan _appa_?" Sungmin kecil balas menatap tak kalah menggemaskan.

"Eh? Jangan seperti itu. _Eomma_ tidak suka dibangunkan sambil dicubit hidungnya." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan gadis kecilnya yang cerdas ini. Mencubit hidung? Kalian tidak salah dengar. Lelaki itu bahkan selalu berpikir jika hidungnya ini bisa dibongkar-pasang, mungkin akan setiap pagi dirinya bangun tanpa benda itu di wajahnya.

_Well, _membangunkan Kyuhyun memang harus begitu. Kepalanya seperti melekat dengan bantal.

"_Wae?_ Apa _eomma _akan marah kalau Minnie melakukannya?" Mengerjap.

"Tidak sayang, _eomma_ tak akan marah. Hanya saja... jika kau mencubitnya... _eomma_ tak akan mau bangun." ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesedihan yang dibuat-buat.

"Kalau seperti ini?" Sungmin kecil sedikit memanjat ke atas tempat tidur tempat dimana ibunya berbaring. Wajahnya mendekat pada porselin pucat di sana. Kemudian... Chup~

Anak itu... untuk pertama kalinya menyentuh sang ibu dengan hangatnya kemilau merah jambu—bibirnya—yang sangat kecil. Sesaat Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Namun selanjutnya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sungmin kecil dengan sayang.

Malaikat kecil itu tertegun... memandangi objek yang baru saja ia kecup. "_Appa,_ sepertinya bukan dengan cara ini. _Eomma_ masih belum mau bangun." ucapnya—kembali—berbisik.

"Tidak apa. Minnie harus sabar. Sesabar membangunkan _appa_ kalau pagi hari."

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya kembali ke pangkuan sang ayah. "Kalau begitu... Minnie akan melakukannya lagi setelah lima menit. Seperti itu kan?" Tangannya terangkat membuka kelima jari-jari yang kecil dan mungil.

"Minnie yakin jumlahnya lima?" Kyuhyun sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang kini sudah kembali berdetak sedikit cepat. Hal yang selalu terjadi ketika dirinya tengah bersama Sungmin—istrinya.

Tidak terlalu yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, bocah itu melihat sendiri tangannya, kemudian menghitung pelan, "_Il... i... sam... sa... o..._" Oh, mulutnya benar-benar menggemaskan saat mengucap bilangan terakhir—'o' (lima). "Euh... Minnie tidak salah, _appa~_" Merengut, saat menyadari sang ayah tengah menggodanya.

Kkk~ Kyuhyun terkekah. Sekali lagi... satu 'keajaiban' yang dimilikinya berhasil membawa rasa nyaman di hati. "Putri _appa_ memang pintar." Pria itu mengalah. Memeluk tubuh kecil dalam pangkuannya, dan mencium gemas.

_Cklek..._ seseorang lagi masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Mana Kibum?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya ketika tahu siapa yang datang.

"Dia ingin keluar sebentar. Kau tahu sendir _lah..._ Sehari tanpa rokok masih berat untuknya, walaupun dengan jelas aku mengatakan tak suka dengan kebiasaan itu."

"Bibi Hae~" Suara kecil itu menginterupsi.

"Ah~ Minnie-ah..." Hae tersenyum dan segera meraih gadis kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Sungmin senang dan menyambutnya dengan sangat baik.

"Kenapa bibi tidak main ke rumah?"

"Mianhae~ tadi kami terjebak macet. Jadi tidak sempat mampir dan menyuruh kalian untuk berangkat lebih dulu." Alasan yang benar-benar suatu kebohongan besar.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Kibum-ah, lepaskan dulu. Aku tidak bisa memakai ini." Hae menggeliat saat tubuhnya terus dipeluk dari belakang. Ia hendak mengikat seutas tali pada gaun berwaran coklat hangatnya. Namun kegiatan itu tak jua dilakukan karena Kibum yang tak mau melepaskan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung saja ke rumah sakit? Bisa menghemat waktu." suara berat Kibum menghasilkan hembusan napas yang menggelitik ceruk indah leher Donghae.

"Aku ingin menyapa Bibi Lee dulu. Kami sudah lama tak bertemu." Donghae menyerah untuk mengaitkan tali-tali itu. Tangannya berhenti di atas pangkuan dan membiarkan kekasihnya melakukan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. "Eugh..."

"Memangnya kita tidak akan bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit." Hidung pria itu sudah mulai bergesekkan dengan kulit bahu indah milik Donghae.

"Ti-tidak. Kyuhyun bilang ia tak ikut ke rumah sakit." Donghae merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang hebat. Bukan karena takut... tapi lebih kepada sensasi hawa panas pada lehernya. Wanita itu selalu merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak setiap sentuhan Kibum.

"Kalau begitu lain kali saja..."

"Kibum~ memangnya untuk apa kita menghemat waktu?" Terengah. Donghae tak lagi berada dalam radius dekat kesadarannya. Tangannya yang diam mulai terangkat dan merah kepala Kibum. Persisi seperti seseorang yang meminta... lebih.

"Satu kali saja, Hae... _Please~_"

Oke... bayangkan sendiri kenapa mereka akhirnya terlambat datang ke rumah sakit.

**Flashback Off**

* * *

"Eung~ tadi Minnie tidak melihat banyak mobil di jalan. _Appa _ngebuuuut..." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Tangannya bergerak seperti tengah melajukan sesuatu di udara.

Sementara itu, "Macet?" Seringaian khas yang tidak pernah bisa disembuyikan dalam keadaan apapun. Percayalah... Donghae sangat membenci hal tersebut.

"Kita sedang bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun." pintanya memelas.

Kyuhyun hanya menggerakkan bahunya tanda tak peduli. Tangannya meraih wadah air di atas meja nakas. Membasahi sebuah handuk, memerasnya, kemudian langsung membersihkan tubuh sang istri.

"Bibi Hae~"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa wajah _eomma_ tidak sehangat milik bibi?" Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat dia orang dewasa di sana kelu. Sementara Hae menunjukkan raut bingung atas apa yang harus ia jawab, Kyuhyun berhenti mengusap bagian leher Sungmin.

Hening cukup lama...

"Bibi?"

"A-ah... itu? Mmm... karena ibumu tidur di tempat yang ber-AC, sayang. Apa Minnie tak merasakannya? Di sini dingin, bukan?" Baik. Setidaknya jawaban yang tidak benar-benar dusta.

"Ooohh..." Kembali... delima merah muda yang sangat mungil itu menunjukkan bentuk yang sangat membuat siapapun ingin meraupnya. "Bibi benar. Di sini dingin. Bukankah karena itu kita memakai jubah besar ini?" Sungmin menunjuk pakaian khusus berwarna hijau yang disediakan rumah sakit untuk setiap pengunjung ruang isolasi. "Dan tutup kepala ini. Hihi~ Minnie jadi tidak terlalu kedinginan, _kok._"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus bersyukur karena kepolosan anaknya. Ia tak perlu bercerita lebar tentang keadaan sang ibu yang sebenarnya. Rasanya menyakitkan jika harus mengulang kalimat-kalimat yang mengabarkan kondisi orang tercintanya. Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menyeka wajah dan tubuh Sungmin.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu... kini Hae tengah sibuk memperhatikan siaran televisi dengan volume yang kecil. Jemarinya bergerak untuk memijat kaki Sungmin—hal yang harus dilakukan pada pasien seperti Sungmin. Harapannya... jika suatu saat ia bangun, tubuhnya tak akan begitu mati rasa.

Tapi ini sudah tahun keempat... walaupun harapan dari setiap yang masih hidup sama sekali tak pernah pupus, namun fisik Sungmin tak bisa melawan waktu. Tangan dan kakinya sudah mulai mengecil karena tak ada grafitasi untuk membuat otot-ototnya bergerak. Wajahnya pun sudah menampilkan tulang pipi yang menonjol.

Sementara Hae melakukan pekerjaanya, Kyuhyun terlihat mengobrol di luar ruangan bersama Kibum. Tidak banyak yang dibicarakan. Hanya saja semua yang keluar dari mulut mereka begitu punya bobot. Kibum seorang imigran dari Amerika yang harus pindah ke negeri tempatnya dilahirkan dua tahun lalu sebelum akhirnya mendapat posisi manager utama di salah satu perusahaan percetakan besar ibu kota, sebenarnya adalah rival terselubung bagi Kyuhyun yang ia ketahui—dari hasil mengobrol tidak jelas—memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang lebih tinggi. Bicara dengan Kibum kadang menjadi sangat berguna. Namun ada saatnya ia harus kesal karena pria itu seperti tidak memiliki 'rem' untuk mengkiritik.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memiliki lawan yang seimbang.

Sekarang kita lihat sedang apa Sungmin kecil yang menggemaskan itu.

Oh... anak itu seperti mulai bosan. Dari tadi hanya bolak-balik dan turun-naik bangku di sudut sisi ruangan.

"Minnie-ah~ jangan seperi itu terus... nanti jatuh." Hae melirik sebentar aktivitas keponakannya itu. Ia mendesah, pasalnya memang seharusnya Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pulang, karena ini sudah terlalu lama untuk seorang gadis kecil sepertinya berada di rumah sakit. Namun bagaimana jika anak itu menolak?

Ya... Sungmin keciltidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar. Alasannya memang hanya bisa membuat para orang dewasa menggeleng. "Tiap lima menit Minnie harus mencium _eomma._ Dengan begitu mungkin _eomma_ bisa bangun dan bermain bersama Minnie."

Jam tangan yang dikenakan gadis itu menyala dan mengeluarkan bunyi 'bip' kecil. "Ah... sudah waktunya lagi." Ia berujar riang.

Kembali, kaki-kaki kecilnya memanjat ranjang rumah sakit. Karena sudah hampir 'terbiasa', ia tak menemui kesulitan saat mendaratkan bibirnya di kening sang ibu. Kemudian diam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi yang mungkin akan dihasilkan dari kecupannya. "Hhhh... _eomma,_ kenapa belum mau bangun? Minnie sudah mencium sampai dua puluh kali..." ia merengut saat lagi-lagi tak melihat gerakan apapun dari ibunya.

Donghae hanya bisa memandang sambil tersenyum getir. 'Ia tak akan menyerah, kan? Persis seperti ayahnya—Kyuhyun yang tak pernah menyerah terhadap Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin kecil kembali turun... namun saat baru satu kakinya menapaki kursi yang sedari tadi menjadi pijakannya untuk bisa mendekati sang ibu, anak itu tiba-tiba bersin. "_Haaatcimm!_"

_Krek... brugh!_

"Huweeeeeeeeeeee! _APPAAAAAAA!_"

Donghae lengah. Dan anak itu terpeleset jatuh. "SUNGMIN!" Wanita itu berteriak karena terkejut. Dan segera saja seluruh ruangan dipenuhi dengan raungan tangis seorang Cho Sungmin. Sangat keras. Bahkan sampai terdengar keluar, terbukti karena saat itu Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung masuk utuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"_APPAAAAAA SAKIIIIIT!_" Rintihnya. Kepala Sungmin terbentur sisi tempat tidur yang terbuat dari besi. Pelipisnya kini memerah. Walaupun tak sampai mengeluarkan darah, anak itu benar-benar menagis sejadinya. Pasti sakit sekali.

Kyuhyun yang panik karena ia tak bisa meredakan raungan Sungmin, akhirnya hanya bisa meenggendong dan menahan anak itu di dalam ruangan. Karena jika membawa keluar, sudah pasti suaranya akan mengganggu pasien-pasien lain. Ia memilih merapatkan pintu ruang isolasi ketimbang membawa anaknya keluar.

Jika tadi hanya pelipisnya, kini wajah malaikat kecil itu sudah memerah tanpa cela. Air mata dan cairan dari hidung sudah bercampur. Sang ayah hanya bisa sesekali menyekanya dengan sapu tangan sambil bergumam sayang agar Sungmin berhenti menangis.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Sebaiknya minta saja pada suster di lobi untuk memberikan kompres. Kasihan dia... pasti sakit sekali." Kibum berujar—tak lagi—tenang. Suaranya bersaing dengan tangisan Sungmin yang kini jadi semakin seperti orang yang berteriak.

"_EOMMAAAAAAA... EOMMAAAAAA!_" Sungmin kembali meraung.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui. Ia berniat untuk membawa Sungmi kecilnya keluar dari ruang besar perawatan agar tak begitu mengganggu pasien-pasien di kamar lain.

Tapi...

"Kyu!" Donghae berseru tertahan.

'Apa lagi?' Sungut Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia hendak protes sebelum kedua matanya menangkap sendiri apa yang menjadi penyebab wanita itu ikut berteriak. "Ya Tuhan!" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Kibum tak butuh persetujuan. Ia langsung keluar setelah juga ikut sadar bahwa ternyata ada gerakan dari atas ranjang itu setelah sekian tahun.

Lee Sungmin. Wanita itu akhirnya mengigau setelah selama hampir empat tahun terbaring bagai jasad tanpa nyawa.

* * *

_I Should love U_

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Sungmin bangun dari tidur panjangnya selama empat tahun. Sebuah keajaiban akhirnya menjawab semua doa dari orang-orang terkasih. Menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan juga perawatan yang intensif. Bahkan melebihi ketika saat ia masih 'tidur'. Seluruh rumah sakit gempar akan keadaan ini. Bahkan seluruh dokter dari berbagai jam kerja meminta izin untuk meneliti keadaan wanita tersebut.

Ya... walaupun sebenarnya mereka mungkin tak akan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Karena jika kalian seorang umat, pasti akan selalu tahu bahwa Tuhan selalu bekerja dengan caraNya yang misterius. Jika kalian seorang umat, panjatkan doa. Karena Tuhan tidak tidur, dan Dia tak akan lupa dengan semua permintaan bahkan dari makhluk sebesar semut sekalipun.

"_Eomma..._ _Eomma _harus banyak makan biar wajahnya seperti ini." Sungmin kecil menekan-nekan pipinya yang gembil seraya memandang sang ibu dengan senyuman bak malaikat.

Sungmin—sang ibu hanya tersenyum. Suaranya masih lemah jika harus meladeni putri cantiknya yang terlalu banyak bicara ini. Sehingga hanya bisa mengangguk dan mencium kening Sungmin kecil.

"Minnie mau menyuapi _eomma_?" Kyuhyun menawarkan. Di tangannya sudah ada nampan yang berisi makan siang istrinya.

"Euh?" Anak itu mengerjap, memandang penuh arti pada nampan. Kemudian mendongak menatap sang ibu lagi. "Tapi Minnie belum bisa menggunakan sumpit, _eomma._" ujarnya sedih. Tidak. Seperti... merasa bersalah.

Senyum Sungmin semakin lebar melihat pola tingkah putri satu-satunya ini. Entah sudah berapa banyak kalimat 'syukur' yang diucapkannya dalam kepala, hati, dan senyumannya. Perjuangan waktu itu... ia ingat... sangat berat? Bukan hanya itu... bertahan dengan rasa sakit sudah pasti... tapi menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja membuat malaikat dalam perutnya tak pernah diberi kesempatan melihat dunia yang indah adalah hal yang lebih menakutkan.

Tapi lihat sekarang? Saat ia baru saja menemukan jalan 'pulang', sebuah keajaiban lagi-lagi sudah menunggu untuk menyambutnya di depan 'pintu rumah' kebahagiaan mereka.

Setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya.

"_Eomma..._ jangan menangis. Minnie akan belajar lebih giat lagi. Setelah itu Minnie akan menyuapi _eomma_ dengan benar. Minnie JANJI!" Kelingking kecil itu terulur di hadapan wajah Sungmin. Secercah 'ketulusan' menguar dari wajah sedih sang gadis kecil.

Wanita itu menyeka air matanya, tidak ingin putri kecilnya salah paham lagi. Ia menggeleng. Lengannya terulur meraih sebuah sendok logam dari atas nampan, kemudian mengulurkannya pada Sungmin kecil.

Gadis itu memang cerdas. Seperti paham akan maksud sang ibu, ia pun berujar riang. "_Eomma, _benar! Kalau pakai ini, mini _sih _bisa~" Seperti orang dewasa saja. telapak tangan kecil itu menepuk pelan dahinya sendiri. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aaaaa~" Sungmin kecil mulai menjalani 'aksinya'.

Seperti halnya Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan lebih sering lagi mengucap 'terimakasih' dalam diam. Bahkan terkadang masih memanjatkan doa agar kebahagiaan ini bukan mimpi. Ia semakin percaya... Tuhan memang selalu bersamanya... bahkan untuk orang seburuk dirinya. Bagai sebuah penebusan dosa... seorang Cho Kyuhyun sanggup untuk tidak menyerah sampai hari ini.

Dan bahkan untuk selamanya...

::::::::::

Sore yang cerah. Musim semi adalah yang terbaik. Kuntum-kuntum bunga dengan berbagai warna mulai berlomba menjadi lebih indah. Tanaman hias pinggir jalan terlihat hijau meneduhkan, menyimpan banyak cadangan oksigen untuk makhluk lain di sekitarnya. Kupu-kupu indah tak pernah berhenti hinggap dari satu kelopak ke kelopak lain, mengisap inti sari tanpa membuat warnanya memudar. Barisan mahoni rindang berjejer angkuh namun tetap menampakkan segala kewibawaannya menaungi pucuk-pucuk generasi muda.

Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Sungmin, perlahan menepikannya di dekat sebuah bangku kayu hitam yang masih belum berpenghuni. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Ia memposisikan diri mereka agar berhadapan.

Sungmin mengangguk. Tenggorokannya masih sedikit sakit jika harus terus bicara.

"Sesi latihanmu pasti melelahkan. Kenapa tidak istirahat saja di kamar?" Lengan pria itu menyusuri rambut hitam Sungmin yang kini sudah dipangkas rapi hingga tak seburuk saat ia baru saja 'bangun'.

Wanita itu menggeleng, ia tersenyum menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun yang hangat di kepala dan wajahnya. Kemudian tersentak seperti ingat sesuatu. "Sung... min..."

Kyuhyun paham, "Dia sudah dibawa pulang. Ia tertidur saat kau menjalani terapi. Kurasa tidak baik membuatnya harus selalu tertidur di rumah sakit."

Lagi-lagi, Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau semua ini nyata." Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Setiap kali memiliki kesempatan, pikirannya selalu kembali pada masa-masa empat tahun silam.

Dengan lengan kurusnya, Sungmin menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun. "Hanya... agar... kita terus bersyukur." ucapnya parau.

"Hm.." Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengangguk. "Tuhan tak membuatku lupa dengan apa yang pernah terjadi, hanya agar aku selalu mengingat dan bersyukur akan setiap kebahagiaan yang hadir setiap hari."

"Tuhan... sayang... pada kita... semua" lagi, wanita itu berucap.

"Dan aku menyayangimu... juga Sungmin kecil kita." Kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Sungmin. "Terimakasih, sayang. Terimakasih karena sudah menemukan jalan pulang untuk kami. Terimakasih karena sudah kembali. Terimakasih untuk tak pernah berhenti mencintai kami dalam tidurmu yang panjang. _I Love You. Till now, and forever_"

Air mata kebahagiaan, "_Sa... rang... hae..._"

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

**One Years Letter**

"Kyuhuyun! Kyuhyun! Bangunlah! Kau harus melihat ini." Sungmin terburu-buru memasuki kamar Kyuhyun—tidak, kamar mereka sekarang.

Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di atas ranjang, _well_ setengah telanjang. Matanya masih terpejam, hanya saja... tubuhnya menggeliat dengan cara yang sangat seksi—setidaknya menurut Sungmin—istrinya. Sebelah kakinya tak sengaja menendang selimut hingga terjatuh, menampilkan seluruh permukaan kulit Kyuhyun yang sudah sedikit padat berisi. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan kusut seperti sarang burung.

Sial—Sungmin berucap frustasi melihat pemandangan itu. "Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun! Bagaimana jika Minnie melihatmu seperti ini? Ayo bangun, pemalas!"

Hmm... Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

"Kita dapat undangan." Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar bangun.

"_Morning kiss..._" Sama sekali tak ada hubungannya.

"Eh? Tidak. Pergi sikat gigi dulu!" perintahnya cepat.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka sebelah, terlihat agak—bodoh. Kkk~ maksudku dia memang kelelahan, kawan. Jangan marah. "Aku malas~ ini hari Minggu." Tubuhnya kembali berbaring, berniat untuk tidur lagi.

"Kyuhyun bangun! Bersihkan dirimu dan cepat berpakaian dengann benar. Minnie bisa kapan saja datang ke kamar." Wanita itu sudah benar-benar memohon kali ini. Ia sama sekali lupa tidak buru-buru membangunkan suaminya. Pasalnya, saat bangun tadi ia masih melihat Kyuhyun dengan 'pose' yang baik-baik saja.

"Haaahh~ baiklah. Aku bangun." Setidaknya sang istri punya senjata ampuh untuk membangunkan pria itu. Kyuhyun tak akan menolak apapun semua yang berhubungan dengan anak mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah segar. Pagi ini terasa hangat, ia mandi walau hanya berani menggunakan air panas. "Tadi kau bicara undangan. Undangan apa?" kemudian menemukan istrinya masih sibuk merapikan tempat tidur mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berbalut handuk sebatas pusar sampai lutut. "Nah... kalau begini kan tampan." Ucapnya memandang penuh cinta pada sosok terkasih.

"Mana _morning kiss_-ku?" Dasar Kyuhyun. Walaupun Sungmin harus menyuruhnya untuk pulang pergi kantor-rumah, ia tak akan lupa dengan yang satu itu.

Berjinjit sambil mengalungkan lengan pada leher kokoh Kyuhyun. Sosok itu memberikan satu candu terbaiknya untuk bekal menjalani aktivitas hari ini. Begitu dalam, hingga kini lengan suaminya sudah ikut melingkar pada pinggulnya, benar-benar mengikis jarak.

Chup! "Cukup!" ujar Sungmin seraya melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Sekarang ini." Ia menunjukkan secarik kertas tebal berwarna kuning keemasan dengan untaian renda kelopak mawar pada bagian tepinya. "Kihae..." serunya. "Mereka akan menikah akhir minggu ini."

"Secepat itu?" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. "Kenapa tak ada yang memberi tahu kita untuk persiapannya?" Pria itu sedikit heran. Keluarga kecil ini adalah satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengan pasangan itu. Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan kabar yang tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Entahlah... Hae hanya mengatakan Kibum tak suka jika harus merepotkan orang lain. Untuk itu mereka hanya diam-diam mempersiapkannya."

"Orang itu aneh."

"Kalian sama anehnya."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Jika diteruskan, ini akan berlangsung lama. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang bisa puas hanya dengan satu atau dua alasan. "Hari ini ayahku akan pindah ke Ilsan. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di kampung halamannya."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kita tidak mengantarnya?"

"Tidak perlu. Dia mengatakan ingin berangkat bersama teman-teman lama. Pesawatnya satu jam lagi. Ia kirim salam untukmu."

"Tidak menemui Minnie dulu?"

"Sudah. Saat kau dinas di Busan."

"Oh. Ibumu juga tidak mengantar?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

Sungmin menjitak pelan, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dasar bodoh." Kemudian terkekeh geli. "Mereka berdua sudah tak ada harapan. Sekarang biarkan keduanya menjalani hidup masing-masing. _Toh_ mereka masih tetap orang tuaku."

"Perusahaannya bagaimana?"

"Sementara ini biarkan seperi itu. Biar management yang mengatur semuanya. Mereka lebih paham dengan proses pengangkatan direktur baru."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin hati-hati, "Lalu... kau juga sudah tak marah pada ayahku?"

Tersenyum. "Aku akan jadi manusia tak berbudi jika masih melakukan itu pada seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Tuhan sudah menggariskannya seperti itu. Kita hanya bisa belajar dari kesalahan."

"Istriku yang terhebat." Kyuhyun berujar. Ia kembali mengecup singkat bibir Lee Sungmin. Walaupun begitu, kelembutannya masih bisa ia rasakan. Begitu manis—

"_Eomma_~"

Merengut, dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada. Sosok mungil itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

Kyuhyun tak dapat memejamkan matanya malam itu. Pakaian tidur Sungmin malam ini mengganggunya. Demi Tuhan! Darimana sutra tipis itu ia dapatkan? Seingatnya, ia tak pernah melihat Sungmin memakai pakaian itu. Kyuhyun juga tak merasa pernah membelikannya.

Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah... sedikit memohon—mungkin. "Sungmin-ah~ kau sudah tidur?"

"Sudah." Wanita itu menjawab malas.

"Kau masih marah?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati Sungmin yang terbaring memunggungi.

"Masih." Singkat dan jelas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakan janji menjemput kalian tadi. Tapi ponselku mati. Pemgingatnya jadi tidak berbunyi."

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban.

"Sayang~"

_Sret!_ Sungmin berbalik tiba-tiba. "Apa janji dengan anak dan istrimu juga harus diingatkan dengan mesin?" Ia bertanya sinis. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih kesal.

"B-bagaimana lagi? Kalian tidak memberiku pilihan. Maafkan aku... ya? Jangan seperti ini..."

Sungmin tidak menjawab lagi. Tapi raut wajahnya sudah kembali. Amarahnya sudah reda. Tapi... Sungmin benar-benar marah tadi?

"Aku _ngantuk~_" Mengatakan hal itu namun dengan seratus persen desahan menggoda. Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi bertahan. Malam ini pun tak boleh ia lewatkan.

Pria itu menarik Sungmin, berguling dan menekan wanita itu ke tempat tidur. Semburan napas Sungmin menerpa wajahnya. Hangat? Tidak. Sudah hampir panas. "Kau sengaja, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Aku tak tahu jika kau sangat menyukai model seperti ini." Tangannya bergerilya menyentuh permukaan tipis baju tidur wanita itu. Oh... hanya setipis kapas, Sungmin seperti tidak memakai apapun.

Payudaranya menyatu di dada Kyuhyun. Kakinya terkait di pinggang menempatkan pusat gairah yang sudah basah tepat pada ereksi Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut celana piyama. Bagaikan api cair.

Seluruh pikiran Sungmin untuk menolak telah lenyap. Pria itu... suaminya... Cho Kyuhyun sudah begitu menginginkan dirinya malam ini. Dan yaaa~ bagaimana seorang Lee Sungmin yang baik hati ini menolak? "Kau seharusnya bisa tidur tenang malam ini, sayang. Nyaman... dan aman." Merasakan terpaan napas dengan aroma pasta gigi di wajahnya.

Sungmin menaikan dagunya, "Aku juga menginginkannya, Kyuhyun." Ia berkata enggan.

Kyuhyun menggersekkan 'miliknya' pada permukaan Sungmin. Wanita itu mendesah tertahan. Kenapa rasanya selalu begitu—menyenangan? Mereka sama-sama berucap dalam kepala. Begitu nikmat.

"Aku sudah benar-benar seperti telanjang." Sungmin mendesah membangkitkan libido suaminya. "Cepat lepaskan pakaianmu. Aku tahu di sana pasti sudah begitu sesak." Kemudian menarik leher Kyuhyun dan menciumnya dalam.

Bibir mereka terpagut. Lidahnya menari indah dan liar di dalam mulut. Kecipak saliva seperti tak pernah habis. Bercampur. Tertelan. Bahkan sampai ada yang menetes ke luar tak tertampung. Tangan mereka tak henti-hentinya berusaha melepas seluruh pakaian hingga tak bersisa. Semua dilakukan sambil berciuman. Bukankah ini hebat? Kkk~

Seperti sudah menghasilkan panas masing-masing, Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya. Puncak payudara yang sudah mengeras itu menusuk dada Kyuhyun. Tak urung membuat sesuatu di bawah sana semakin berkedut. Tapi ini baru saja dimulai. Keduanya tak akan menyerah begitu saja dengan mudah.

Lengan Sungmin mencengkeram punggun Kyuhyun. Dekat... membuatnya semakin dekat. Puncak gairah itu sudah tak pernah kering semenjak tadi. Mereka berdua berusaha menggesekannya tanpa lebih dulu harus melakukan penetrasi. Hingga kejantanan milik Kyuhyun sudah... sangat... siap. Berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. "Sekali lagi kau memakai pakaian tadi. Aku tak akan minta izin."

"Kau senang?"

"Hampir mati karena nikmat."

Sungmin berguling. Ia membuat posisi sekarang berbalik. Wanita itu menduduki perut Kyuhyun. "Jangan masukan sekarang. Belum." godanya. Ia menggeser tubuh ke belakang, hampir kalah saat kelembaban di bawah tubuhnya bergesekan dengan paha Kyuhun.

"Aku ingin memanjakanmu dulu." Kepalanya mendekat tepat dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang 'menunjuk' menantang.

"Kau memilikiku malam ini."

"Aku tahu." Sungmin memulai. Mulutnya yang kecil terbuka, sekejap gigi-ginya yang seputih salju terlihat sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan sebagian diri Kyuhyun.

Tanpa ia sadari pinggulnya terangkat. Membuat seluruhnya terpaksa masuk. Kyuhyun bukan sengaja ingin menyakiti Sungmin. Tapi dirinya tak sanggup melawan segala keinginan untuk mendapatkan lebih... dan lebih lagi. Jemarinya terjebak di rambut Sungmin yang kusut. Sesekali mengontrol gerakan naik turunnya agar sesuai dengan kemauannya.

Egois? Entahlah. Tak ada yang protes.

"Sungmin-ah," Kyuhyun Terengah. Miliknya sudah berkedut hebat. Terlebih ketika jari-jari nakal itu menyentuh kantung lunak yang menganggur.

Berteriak. Kyuhyun sampai puncak lebih dulu. Sungmin menerima setiap tetes yang terasa gurih di lidahnya. Berusaha keras agar tidak banyak yang tumpah keluar. Menelannya bulat-bulat. Sungmin sungguh merindukan semua ini. Ia bangkit, menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau... tidak ingin membaginya denganku?" Masih mengatur napas. Kyuhyun tergoda untuk merasakan bibir Sungmin kembali.

"Tidak." Sungmin menolak mentah-mentah.

Ya Tuhan. Ia sangat mencintai wanita ini. Hasrtanya kembali meruah ketika memandang _foxy _jernihnya. Seperti bara api yang selalu harus diterpa angin, jika diam seperti ini kobarannya akan muncul. "Milikku. Kau adalah milikku, Lee Sungmin."

Dengan sekali hujaman, Kyuhyun membelah tubuh itu dengan desiran kenikmatan tiada tara. Sungmin bukan lagi melenguh, wanita itu berteriak. Sesuatu tertanam. Menumbuk begitu keras. Tapi ia menginginkannya juga. Cepat... dan keras. "Ya. Benar. Seperti itu. Kyu~" jemarinya tertanam di antara lautan selimut yang berantakan. Tak ada keraguan, gerakan Kyuhyun begitu membuatnya seperti kembali mengarungi nirwana. Ringan... bagaikan terbang tanpa sayap.

"Ooohh... yahhh... Kyuhyun-aaahhh... sudah hampir—OH!"

"Malaikatku."

"KYUHYUN!"

Mereka berdua mencapai klimaks. Bagi Kyuhyun, sama seperti tadi. Sama-sama kuat. Ia menggulingkan tubuh Sungmin dan meraih lagi mulutnya, lidahnya masuk ke dalam. Pria itu membiarkan dirinya berada di dalam Sungmin. Mereka tahu... ikatan ini begitu kuat. Sanggup menembus gerbang apapun yang menghalangi pandangan mereka akan masa depan.

* * *

_I Should Love U_

* * *

"_Eomma... appa... hiks~_"

Keduanya berjengit kaget saat mendapati tubuh malaikat kecil mereka menangis di ambang pintu pagi-pagi sekali.

Dan yang selanjutnya... hanya sebuah keributan kecil saat mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk menutupi tubuh polos orang tuanya.

"Huweeeeee~"

* * *

This is... The End

* * *

**cheesy, rite? Kkk~**  
**Gak apa lah, yg penting kalian senang. *apa dah***

**Jadi... beginilah akhir penderitaan mereka. Bertabur 'keajaiban'. **  
**Harapannya bisa diterima dengan baik ya...**  
**Untuk tiap konflik yang dirasa masih mengganjal, eung~ saya harap reader bisa berfantasi sendiri. Hihi~ *ditabok**

**Kalau ada kalimat2 yg dirasa aneh, maklumin aja ya... ini No edit soalnye~ ^_^v**

******Fokus kyumin...as you(guys) want... walaupun ada juga karakter yang saya munculkan.**  
**Dan... untuk yg kangen sama KIBUM, saya hadirkan sedikit (cameo). Dan berperan sebagai yang langsung tahu segalanya.**

**Waktunya mention yg udah mampir di kotak review chapter 6:**

WhiteViolin, revaelf, Kim nuri shfly, neganugu, Guest, kyuminalways89, Kii, Hyeokmins, arisatae, Cho Minhyun, sheilla d'pumpkins, Kjjzz137, kim ryeosa wardhani, thiafumings, Kyuminnnnnn, mika marvelysa, desparkyu, audrey musaena, Monnnom, Laeylia Rianichi, juechan, Kyurin Minnie, indahpus96, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, farchanie01, sparkyumin13, chizawa, myblacksmile, Miyoori29, ElfInaWinecouple, QQ KyuminShipper, BrientnaeGyu, rpshiraa, sienna-w5, Dilla GyuuMiin, SunMi, Imgdha, sha, love haehyuk, Kanaya, HeeYeon, BoPeepBoPeep137, Fie, kyuminbutts, Dean Lee, R.W.E KyuMin, Choi Youmin,,chochoi, kyuminjoy, Fishy, novaKMS, nurganeffi, Ay kyuminJOYer, dessykyumin, Guest, Ayu Fitria II, Mingly Azhure, , Park Min Rin, pinkvirga, nolla cho hindy, liezMing137, Hyugi Lee, trisni pumpkiners, Guest, bunyming, CkhLsm, Iam ELF and JOYer, t137, BunnyMinnie, NaeKyu, sitara1083, pita full, widi, cho minyu, zoldyk, E, HeeKitty, hyeri, puzZy cat, AIDASUNGJIN, leefairy, Margareth Pumpkins, chiikyumin, LovelyMin, okoyunjae, poutyming137, xFAXTOR, Xfaxtor, Erry, Sunghyunnie, Aey Raa kms, Michelle Jung, erRiseSilver, ChoKyunnie, najika bunny, Baby Joy 137, dha kyumin, ChoHuiChan, fennyfenny.

**Kata-kata pamungkas (seperti biasa) : "FF ini punya kalian (reader), author hanya meminjamkan jari2nya untuk membuat semua ini bisa kalian nikmati."**  
**Special thanks juga untuk 'Mea Hae' yang udah ngasih materi untuk project terakhir saya. ^_^ *kisseu**

**'Project terakhir'?**  
**Iya... kalian gak salah baca kok.**  
**Jika saya pernah mengatakan 'pertama', bukankah itu artinya saya juga harus berani bilang 'akhir'? benar kan? *hening***  
**Kkk~ penting gak penting sih ini omongan... Walau gak yakin akan ada yang merindukan saya (*ngarep T_T) tapi yg jelas, saya yg akan rindu sama teman2 reader semua.**  
**Oke! So Lets farewell... hope u guys always feels enjoy 'till this time with me.**

**I...LOVE...YOU**  
**:***  
***still hope to believe 'bout KYUMIN's Love***  
**Best Regard**  
**-fe89-**


End file.
